Orange Star High
by The Fantastic Altruist
Summary: After the defeat of Buu the world celebrates in a week-long celebration. During that time Gohan & Videl haven't spent any time together. With the school opening its doors again and with everything that has happened will things be as it was before Buu at Orange Star High?
1. Episode One - Ten Minutes (Videl)

_No…they've failed! Gotenks… _Videl took a step back. A look of horror had appeared on her face. The pink monster turned its attention to the others on Kami's Lookout. _I have to escape, but where to and how? _Suddenly there were beams of pink and a few of the people next to her were turned into…candy. Her heart beat faster than ever before, and her legs became wooden. The vile pink creature began laughing. _Gohan, I don't believe you are gone, although if I am wrong and you really are then maybe we'll find each other again._

She calmed herself and began running again, and then everything went black. Videl stirred in her bed then sat up looking at the clock. 5:36 A.M. It read. She inhaled and exhaled slowly for a short while until she felt calm. _It's over. _She shook slightly at the memory turned nightmare. _It's over! It's time to move on! So many things left unsaid… _She blushed at the thought and with that she forgot about her nightmare. She grabbed the remote to her TV and turned it on.

"…and now we have current events with Mr. Condishna." The camera then was now focused on a middle aged man in front of Orange Star High School. "Yes, thank you Ms. Cherry. It has been a week since Mr. Satan saved the world again. Businesses and schools are open again after the weeklong festivities honoring him." The image cut away to shots of Mr. Satan posing and caterwauling. Videl sighed. _Here we go again… _"Mr. Satan is planning a tour. He will be visiting several areas. The details are quite scarce at the moment but when asked why he plans to do this his answer was that-"

Videl turned off the TV. _He's doing it to bolster his ego while doing those who did the heavy lifting somewhat of a favor by diverting all the attention to him while leaving them in peace. _She got out of bed and opened her drawers taking out her underclothes and heading to the bathroom. She undressed and showered. _It's been a week since I've seen Gohan. _She shivered. _I can't believe I said all those things, but they are true. I can't be overly giddy. After all I don't know exactly how he feels about me. I know that he sees me as a friend but that can be remedied with enough time. We have another chance._

She stepped out of the shower, wiped the mirror clear of condensation and looked at her hair. _Maybe I'll grow it out again. _She dressed and was about to head out before she noticed her capsule case which held her jetcopters. She smiled and left it there. She opened up her window and took flight. She felt wonderful and free as she sped through the skies. Flying over Satan City she noticed several parked cop cars outside a nine story building. She flew there and landed.

Besides the cops there were the usual gawkers which greeted her just as well. "Look! It's Videl!" A woman in the crowd yelled. "Those hostages are as good as saved!" A man shouted. Videl turned her attention to the cops. "What is the situation here?" The cop took off his cap and began wringing his hands. "Well-" The man was cut off as a deafening explosion occurred within the building. Glass and fiery debris fell onto the streets as people ran and shrieked while Videl was already in the air when the officer screamed her name and got her to stop.

She looked down at him trying to hold in her impatience to try and do something, anything for the people inside. "Miss Videl. It was an empty floor. Or so he said. We've been dealing with these people for the last two hours. They say that for every ten minutes they don't get their ten million zeni they would destroy a floor…starting now." Videl looked at the building. "What floor are they on?"

A man came out of the building wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and black ski mask carrying an automatic weapon. He put down his weapon and reached inside his pants pocket for a remote. He paced a bit then stopped, looking at the cops and bystanders in front of him. "We've rigged explosives on nearly all of the floors. Some are traps while others are just timed to blow every ten minutes. Come in at your own peril. We want that money and an escape route. The explosives are primed at random. Might be an empty floor or not that gets blown.

All that matters is that you get that money to us as fast as possible. If not then you lose the lives of these innocent people. I suggest you hurry too. I spent at least three minutes of your time telling you this." The man nonchalantly turned his back and went into the building again. Videl descended back to the ground and made an intense study of the building. _At best I have at least six minutes until another explosion goes off. _Videl groaned in frustration. _I don't have much time for thought! I guess I have to brazen this out a bit and hope for the best._

Videl walked towards the building. As she advanced she noticed that seven policemen came with her. _Once upon a time I would've told them to stay back, yet my brush with mortality back when Gohan saved my life. First he caught the bus that went off the cliff and once more when I almost died in the building fire. If nothing at all it has taught me that sometimes it is better to accept help. Pride, arrogance and ego doesn't make one invincible. Both experiences showed me humility as well as caution. I'll never forget those moments._ So she turned her head and nodded as they entered the building,

They were all in the lobby then. The officers who were initially behind her in unison stood in front of her. The man in front of the others turned and looked at her. "Okay. First thing I want to say is that we're happy that you decided to take time out of what should be your first day back at school even though it hasn't started yet I am afraid that this may make you late for it unfortunately." He and the others looked embarrassed over it but the man in front continued.

"While we know this isn't the first time you've dealt with people with guns, we'd honestly rather not start the first week after your father saved Earth with your funeral. Let us go ahead of you." Videl began balling up her fists in anger and frustration then let it go. _Let's do a mental inventory, shall we? I won't be turned into candy, this I know is true. Another is that I can't shoot light out of my hands as well as a few other things to put these officers at ease, one also being that I am not bulletproof. I can fly but that in itself is a moot point at the moment. _She sighed and let them take the lead.

They walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. The bell chimed and the door opened to reveal a small round disc. The man in front turned his head. "R-" He and two others were in enveloped in a reddish orange light one second then violently repelled backwards the next. The elevator was blackened and in disrepair, she turned and looked at the three caught in the blast. Their clothes were singed and their face and arms were reddened with the exception of the man who was in the front whose hair was briefly on fire before one of his fellow officers patted the flames off of him.

The others checked the pulses of the cops caught in the blast. "They're alive, just unconscious." One of them said. Another stood and looked at Videl. "I'm going to take these three outside and get them medical attention. I'll catch up in a moment." Videl nodded and turned towards the stairs. The remaining three cops noticed and went ahead to the stairwell reaching the next floor. The sound of an explosion was heard followed by rumbling. _Another bomb has gone off. In ten minutes another will as well. Hopefully no one was caught in that explosion._

The cops were about to enter a room when a wave of weariness and caution came over Videl. "Stop, don't go any further!" The cops stopped. Just ahead of them was an open room. She strained her ears and heard nothing. She bit the bottom of her lip. "I know this will sound a bit odd but may I have one of your shoes?" She said it to none of them in particular but one took off his shoe and handed it to her. She took it and tossed it into the next room. An explosion followed soon after.

The cops charged into the room to find it empty. They searched the floor as the cops found two more rooms with explosives rigged to blow. The cop that had dragged the three injured officers outside had returned. _Seven shoes are left to throw, nine if I include mine and we spent at least seven minutes on this floor. _"We don't have much time until the next one goes off. We have to move quickly!" She and the others ran to the stairwell and began climbing them when another explosion was heard above them followed by the ground shaking around them. _I thought we only spent seven minutes on that floor!_

Heart pounding and feeling a surge of frustration her face grew hot and she felt like screaming. She calmed herself and continued running up the stairs then stopped in awe of the destruction not only in front of her but all around her. The floor was a blackened mess as well as the stairwell making it unmanageable to go any further. _Impossible, if you don't know how to fly. I guess it is useful here. _Videl's feet left the floor as she looked down at the stunned faces of the cops below her. _People are going to have to get over that I can fly sooner or later. _

"I'm going to on ahead. Don't bother checking the other stairwell. If they had the foresight to destroy this one then must've done the same to the other one." She saw the looks on the faces of the cops and continued. "I know that you don't want anything to happen to me but I am the only one here that can go further and possibly help these people.

Check this floor. There may've been casualties here. I want all of you afterward to go outside to see if you can negotiate something with these criminals, something that can halt the bombing a bit." Without giving them a moment to object she flew to the next floor, took off one shoe and threw it into the next room.

There was nothing so she entered the room to find at least twenty people on the floor and five gunmen standing over them. She charged into the room. "That's Mr. Satan's daughter!" One of gunmen exclaimed as he and the four others fired at her. Videl ran and jumped behind an office desk flipping it over soon after. She went through the drawers and found a stapler. "Come out now and I promise that we won't-" One of the criminals said until he noticed one of her shoes peering out from behind the desk. Another wave of gunfire followed as Videl emerged from the opposite side of the desk.

She threw the stapler at one of the gunmen striking him in the forehead knocking him out. Videl jumped behind another desk immediately using her leg strength to help push it towards the remaining four. She charged them, bowling over three of them. She stopped, pivoted on her heel and performed a roundhouse kick catching the last of the gunmen on his chin. He collapsed as if he we were a puppet with his strings cut. She punched out the three she knocked aside with the desk.

Videl looked over the people she had helped free for a moment. _A few of them have some bruises and cuts but they should be fine. _"I want you all to head towards the stairwell. Help should be on the way, I only ask that you remain calm and have patience. Before I go, is there anyone left on this floor?"

A middle aged woman met her eyes and shook her head. With that answer she ran back to the stairwell. She noticed that only one cop was there now. "Where are the others?" She asked. "They will be back in a moment. They went to get something to reach the other floors." _Good idea. _"There will be people here in a moment looking for a way down and out of this building, twenty at best. The officer nodded and she took off again and checked the next floor and followed the same routine as she did before tossing a shoe into each room before advancing.

She went in and discovered that it was empty…except for the bomb that was in there. Five seconds were left on the clock. She made an attempt to run knowing that it was pointless as she heard a window shatter behind her. "…Videl!" A familiar voice shouted something to her but she only caught her name. Before she could think to wonder upon that she felt someone behind her. "Get down now!" The person said and she complied as Videl was held and enveloped in a cape. The explosion shook and scorched the room around them.

A few seconds later the person let her go and looked her over. Videl did the same to notice an orange helmet and cape, the green over shirt, black pants and undershirt as well as white gloves and boots. She smiled. "I can't thank you enough for the save Saiyaman. Did you just get here?" He took off his helmet and put it on a darkened turned over desk. "I showed up about three minutes ago. The situation is taken care of. I thought the building was empty until one of the cops told me that you were still here. I'm glad that I got to you in time."

_The feeling is mutual. _"So, how has your week been Gohan?" His smile was wistful. "It's been very hectic. My father and I sparred for four straight days. Two was spent talking and calming my mom down regarding something new. Yesterday was spent finalizing it." Videl's expression turned quizzical. "What did you talk to your mom about?" Gohan smiled. "Starting today I'll be living in Satan City."

In complete awe of this Videl could barely get a word out until she calmed down. "S-So where will you be staying?" "About two blocks from Orange Star High. My grandpa gave me some money to start me out. I'll be staying in an apartment complex. After school, would you like to come over?" He asked. _Two of us, alone in his apartment! _Videl's face grew red and Gohan noticed. He threw his hands in air as a placating gesture. "I-I m-mean with Sharpner and Erasa as well if that's okay."

_Oh no, he thought I was angry. But how do I tell him? "I wasn't angry Gohan. It was just the thought of us alone together makes my heart skip a beat." _Videl sighed. _I'm not going to throw myself at him; I still don't know how he feels about me. _She looked at Gohan and smiled. "Don't look too worried Gohan. It's just not every day that a girl gets invited to a boy's house. You have to be careful and considerate about those things. About your invitation though, I think asking those two over would be a good idea. How's a housewarming party sound?"

Gohan's smile returned. "That sounds good, one last free night before I start work tomorrow." Videl's eyebrows rose. "You are?" Gohan raised his arm and rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "So what is it that you'll be doing?" Gohan sighed and spoke so lightly that his words barely qualified as a whisper. "What?" I asked. "I'm a delivery boy."


	2. Episode Two - Questions (Gohan)

_I hope she doesn't laugh at me. _Gohan braced himself for whatever comments she had but they didn't come. Videl looked him square in the eyes completely serious. "Where will you be working?" She asked. "It's called The Swaying Crane. Pretty much everything from shrimp fried rice to burgers and fries they make and deliver." "Gohan, how'd you get a job so fast?"

Gohan picked up his helmet and put it back over his head. "I made some calls. Master Roshi knew someone in Satan City named Shen who now has a restaurant in this city. The place was understaffed since only Shen, Tao and his daughter run it." Gohan may have been imagining things but he could've sworn he saw Videl grimace for a moment. _But why would she? _"How old is she? Does she go to our school and do I know her?" She asked.

Gohan walked towards the window and flew out waiting for Videl to follow. When she did a crowd of people chanted Saiyaman and Videl loudly. Gohan flew a short distance to a nearby rooftop and waited for Videl to land before continuing. When she did he noticed that Videl looked a bit impatient so he continued. "I think she is twenty years old, so she wouldn't go to our school so I would doubt that you know her. Why you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, it was just out of curiosity." She turned her back to him and clasped her hands together behind her back. She turned back to him. "It's somewhat early; you ready to go to school?" Gohan smiled. _Not too early for me. I didn't have breakfast and the cafeteria should be open by the time we get there. _"I've been looking forward to it for a while now. Let's go."

They took off again flying at a leisurely pace arriving at their high school three minutes later on the rooftop. Gohan hit the red button on his watch and he was back in his civilian gear. Videl observed the change. "I was just about to ask where you were going to put your uniform. You always had that?" She asked focusing on the watch. Gohan nodded. "Bulma made it for me. It's done wonders for me in the past, but enough about that. How has your week been?"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Nothing much really, I kind of became a recluse the latter half of the week. Outside the occasional save here and there I've been getting hounded by reporters that want to know about my miraculous recovery from my battle from Spopovich and my new ability to fly while simultaneously asking if my father has healing capabilities as well as the aptitude to teach others to fly."

Gohan chuckled a bit. "Your father's legend continues to grow. Videl, every now and then I wonder what things would be like if the truth was out…" Gohan saw a look of shame and embarrassment on Videl's face. "Hey, it's not your fault. The more I think about it the more I've come to realize that it was a good thing." They entered the stairwell from the rooftop and began walking towards the cafeteria. "Gohan, c-could you…explain what you mean?" She asked. Gohan stopped walking and looked her in the eye. "Not long after the Cell Games were over the news of my father's death hit my mother hard. She was distraught and crestfallen up until she found out she was pregnant.

The last thing my mother needed was the attention of reporters. One other thing I thought about interestingly enough is that without those falsehoods I'm not sure we would've ever met. I ask you this; if your father didn't supposedly defeat Cell do you think you'd still be the crime fighter you are today? Now I am not saying that without that bit of falsity that you never would've been a crime fighter but think about it for a moment. I'd like to think that because he embellished the truth, I got to know you and eventually became your friend."

Videl smiled. "I never thought about it like that. When I get home I'll thank him for the both of us." They entered the cafeteria and went into the line that was thankfully short. Gohan grabbed two trays and stacked them both ridiculously high then took a seat. Videl looked at the amount of food, as did the others in the cafeteria and for the first time in his life Gohan began to feel a bit self-conscious about his eating habits. _I've never felt this way about eating before. Hopefully it will pass with time. That or I could eat before coming here to avoid this._

"If you're this shy about eating in public, what do you do during the lunch period?" She asked. In between woofing down some bread and noodles he responded. "I usually leave the school and eat elsewhere. I saved a restaurant owner from being robbed some time ago. Well, as thanks I get to eat for free there. Originally I thought I'd eat him out of business but as The Great Saiyaman I bring him new customers. His business is doing quite well right now. He's had to hire several new people."

People in the cafeteria began to point and stare. "Gohan, you do realize you're being gawked at right now, don't you?" He looked up half way done with his second plate and noticed. _This is odd. Why all the attention? _Videl laughed. "It seems that you've forgotten that people from our school found out who you were at The World Tournament. I guess word of it passed." Gohan's face reddened. "With everything that happened right after that people still cared enough to talk about that?!" Videl reached over the table and gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.

"You're famous now. I guess inviting Sharpner and Erasa over for a housewarming party would be a bad idea. Erasa would blab out where you live eventually and Sharpner would probably do it just to get under your skin." Gohan's shoulders slumped as he sighed in weary resignation. "That's a shame; I was really looking forward to our get together."

Videl shook her index finger at Gohan. "Don't fret; there will still be a housewarming party. You could invite Bulma and her family. They live close enough, and of course I'll be there. Besides, there are some things I still want to learn from you."

Gohan sat straighter, the air of disappointment gone as well as his drained disposition. "What is it that you want to learn?" Videl brought her hands together and brought forth a ball of energy the size of a clementine. "I want to learn more about this, as well other things I can put this to use." The ball of energy grew to the size of an orange then disappeared. A group of students saw her display all gasped. "She has powers like the golden fighter!" One of them exclaimed.

"Is she like Gohan?! Can she turn her hair blonde?!" One asked. "Those two are the strongest in this school, perhaps in this city under Mr. Satan!" Another one shouted. Gohan looked all around him perturbed over all this new attention. He eyed the remains of his second plate and stood. _I hate to leave food behind but I can't deal with this. _Gohan rose and gestured his hand to the door. "Let's walk and talk, shall we?" Videl nodded and they left the cafeteria.

They walked together aimlessly until they were alone. He stopped suddenly and turned to her. "How long did it take you to get used to this attention?" She shrugged her shoulders. "After the Cell Games it was as if a dam had burst." Her eyes went distant as if she were retreading seven year old steps nearly forgotten then continued. "All my friends treated me differently as if I were an alien." She gave a consoling smile and went on.

"From that point I shut everyone out, especially my father who kept swaggering and spending time with shady women. It's easy to get over something if you do what I had done, but you won't have to go through that." Gohan's expression turned doubtful. "How can you be so sure?" She clasped his hands.

"You have me. Never mind their stares and nonsensical questions. Time will pass and the attention will go down to a tolerable level. Until then just go on about your day as if nothing really changed and all this will become white noise, okay?" Gohan beamed and his tension faded._ What would I ever do without you? If only I knew how to express everything I feel towards her._

His mind wandered back to when his father was in the process of making a deal to unlock his hidden potential and when his dad suggested Videl kissing the old Kai he called her his girlfriend vehemently wanted her not to be a part of the bargain._ It wasn't the truth but perhaps I could ask some of my friends about their romances. Maybe I'll learn something from them. _The warning bell rang. Videl sighed and their hands parted. "Come Gohan. We have several classes to drudge through."

He followed as they entered the classroom. As expected, he was the center of attention. _Just act like normal. Act as if this was any other day. They are going to pummel me with questions. How should I answer them? Lying at this point is ridiculous and nonsensical. I guess I can be truthful, but how far do I go with that? I can't tell them I beat Cell. They'd never believe me anyway. _Gohan and Videl took their seats as Erasa and Sharpner set their eyes upon on him as well as the entire classroom.

"So…" Erasa began. "You were not only The Great Saiyaman but also The Golden Fighter." It was not a question, what followed were the torrent of questions he'd expected right after he nodded. "Why, how can you and Videl fly?" Another asked, without giving him a moment to answer other queries followed. "How do you turn your hair blonde?" "I heard you gave Videl a magic pill that completely fixed her up. Are you a doctor on top of being The Great Saiyaman and The Golden Fighter?"

"How does it feel to being so strong?" "Could you beat Mr. Satan?" "Can you read minds as well as move things with yours?" "Are you related to those super strong weird kids at the tournament?" "Why on Earth would you wear such a stupid outfit?" "Are you aware of how lame you look?" "Are you and Videl dating?" Gohan slapped the table which crumbled around him. He looked down at the mess he had made.

_Well that's just great. I didn't think I hit it that hard. Forget it._ Gohan exhaled and stood. "What Videl and I are doing or not is no concern of yours. I'll put up with these questions until you tire of asking them but I won't help any of you aid a rumor mill. Some things I am willing to be personal over, others not so much. If you must have something to talk about then I'll tell you what many of you already know. Videl and I are friends, and she's very special to me. That is all I will say on the matter."

Gohan sat down in front of his crumbled part of the table and was greeted with silence and stares. He looked to Videl whose face had gone red again. She turned from his gaze. _Oh no! I think I upset her. Hopefully she'll accept my apology later. _The teacher had just come in, and like the others he stared at him for a moment before gaining his composure again and starting the lesson. The class went on without any interruptions or questions. Two more classes and several questions in between later it was finally lunch time.

After scanning the cafeteria for a short bit of time he found Videl in line with a tray in hand and approached her. "Hey, would you like to come out with me to lunch?" She put the tray down. "Sure. I'm a bit interested to find out where The Great Saiyaman eats for lunch." Gohan lead the way out of the cafeteria unto the outdoor patio area and took flight with Videl following. _I don't even need to look back to know I'm being stared at it. _He did however look back to make sure he wasn't flying too fast only to see her keeping pace.

_She never ceases to amaze me. _Gohan hit the red button on his watch and became The Great Saiyaman again as he descended in front of Megaton Munch. He turned around to hear Videl laughing. "What's funny?" He asked. She wiped a tear from her eye and struggled not to laugh again. "Do you really not know what this place is?" He shook his head. "It's a restaurant, right?" He answered questioningly.

A bit of realization shown in her expression as she then stopped laughing. "I sometimes forget that you didn't grow up in the city. Sorry for laughing. I'll explain it the best way I can. Soon after the Cell Games my father threw his name on everything and it sold like crazy. Before this was named after his punch it was called The Launch Pad. The business was oddly successful; it was run by a woman with a personality disorder and machine guns. It was considered to be the first Tsundere Café in this city.

My father's lawyers bought her out apparently and now there are restaurants in my father's name. Before you came here these restaurants were in somewhat of a decline, but recently they had been doing better than ever before. In other words, not only did you save the world once but one of my father's business ventures."

Feeling slightly dumbfounded and speechless he walked inside where he was greeted by the hostess. "Great Saiyaman and…oh and this is a surprise. You brought along Ms. Satan. We'll have a table for you both in just a moment." She scurried off. Videl leaned up against a wall looking at the surroundings as a contemplative smile appeared on her face. "I haven't been here since I was eleven."

Her hands trailed across the wall and stopped as she tapped two spots. "There used to be two portraits on this wall. One of a woman with long blue hair with red ribbons tied in and next to it was a picture of a woman with long blonde hair posing with two machine guns. The women would serve the tables with loaded Tec-9's. The men who would come here would never know if they would be served with a smile, glare, or a threat. Those were great days."

The hostess returned and led them to their table. She tugged a little on his cape. "Your food will be ready in a moment." She turned to Videl. "What would you like to order Miss Satan?" Laughter had begun to well up in her again but she barely suppressed it and answered her. "I'll have two Herculean Burgers and a Megaton Punch please." The hostess bowed and left.

_She ordered so little. It's going to be difficult to have a normal dinner with her one day if I'm too busy eating to talk to her. How do my mom and Bulma handle dealing with us? _Three people arrived at the table setting down massive portions of food in front of him. He sighed and began eating, "There's no need to feel self-conscious about your eating habits." Videl said. Smiling before she continued. "Remember, you're with me, and while I don't understand everything you do I am all ears to the why of it all. Let's get to know each other better while we're here."


	3. Episode Three - To Let Go (Videl)

Gohan put down his fork. "I would like that, although I feel a bit exposed since you know more about me than I know of you. Perhaps you could start?" The servers had arrived with Videl's food and drink as she took a sip then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I wouldn't mind starting. For the past seven years I've been fighting crime to the best of my ability.

As I mentioned before I was pretty much an outcast then and in a way I still am now with the only difference being is that they find me easier to talk to compared to how it was then. I find it sad that it took roughly five years for a fragmented sentence to be uttered my way. Then came along Erasa, she didn't care who my father was and I finally made a friend.

She was there when I had failed a person a couple years ago. There were these crazy drivers on the road. I was chasing them and during that a man was struck by their vehicle." Her hand began to tremble violently as she continued. "I saw it happen and could do nothing about it except catch the criminals who did that.

I was filled with rage. Not caring about my own life at that point I brought my jetcopter down and rammed it into their car successfully flipping it and stopping it. I grabbed them both out of the car and beat them viciously. After that I dragged them back to see the man they struck. The ambulance and cops shown up a couple minutes later and the man that was hit is still in the hospital now. It's been two years and he's still in a coma.

I visit him every other month. There's nothing more I hate than feeling as if I failed in some way or another. I don't care what people think of me, my biggest critic is myself. From that point on I can happily say that there hasn't been any victims…well besides the cops injured in that blast. Yet the difference is that they knew what they were getting into. The man who is still in that hospital had nothing to do with those jerks, he was just a bystander. Gohan, have you ever felt like you've failed or have let people down?"

Gohan's eyes looked distant for a moment before focusing back on her. "I have, several times. My failures have often defined my life up to this point unfortunately. When I was a little boy my uncle beat up my father then kidnapped and put me in his space pod hoping to keep me there throughout their fight. I was scared, and angry. I broke out and hit him with all my strength; it didn't matter though since my father died that day.

From that point I was trained by Piccolo who at the time was my father's greatest nemesis before my uncle came along. From there I've helped my father ward off attacks from Nappa and Vegeta, and then I traveled to the original Planet Namek which was destroyed after my father fought Frieza and won. Needless to say I didn't feel like I accomplished much there either. Looking back on my life back then I'm surprised that I didn't become a super saiyan earlier." Videl's eyebrows had risen at that. "I thought that you got to that point by just being strong." She said. Gohan shook his head. "Think of it as a two part equation. You have to be strong, that is a must. The other half that is needed is a strong emotional event to trigger it.

For my father it was the loss of Krillen, for Vegeta it was frustration. The first time for me had to do with fear; the second time I ascended had to do with failure and anger. That event oddly enough brings me back to the Cell Games. I had befriended Android 16 who was destroyed by Cell. I watched not only that happen but also my friends being beaten within an inch of their lives. My father had faith in me to put an end to Cell and I was failing him and everyone again.

That was when I had summoned the strength to become a Super Saiyan 2. Unfortunately, even with that feat I managed to mess up again. I got too cocky and because of my stupidity Cell was in a position to destroy the planet. My father stepped in and saved the world by sacrificing himself. I still defeated Cell but…" He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought as his hand became a fist.

_Poor Gohan, his life has been far harder than I had ever imagined. _Without thinking she placed her hand on top of his slowly turning his fist flat on the table. _I'm surprised and happy that he's opened up this much to me. _"It stopped there though, didn't it?" Gohan shook his head. "When I was fighting Dabura I not only let down Vegeta but even worse my father. I hadn't fought in years and it showed. Not long after my poor showing Babidi took over Vegeta's mind and from there Buu was released.

I failed once again. I was beaten so badly even my father thought I was dead but the Supreme Kai found me took me to his home with the hopes that I could free the Z Sword which was supposed to be our the last salvation. So once more it looked like I would be able to save the world again. I freed the sword and got stronger using it and for all that trouble I ended up breaking it. Long story short it ended up being a good thing because the Kai that was trapped within it was able to tap my hidden potential. When it was my turn to fight Buu I failed again.

Videl, my life has seemingly been a never ending cycle of shame and failure. There has been days in my life when I just want to lay down and die." Videl's eyes were brimming with tears. _I never would've guessed that he held in so much pain. How could anyone have missed it all this time? _"Have you ever told anyone before how you feel before?" She asked.

Gohan noticed the tears and offered his napkin then answered. "It's as I've said before. After the Cell Games my mom was so depressed. Seeing me mope around the house wouldn't have done her any good. So from that point on I handled my grief by putting on the façade of being well adjusted and happy. I've been this way so long that it's just become a part of me. I'm sorry that my story brought you to tears."

Videl wiped her tears and smiled. "Consider it a compliment. You moved a young woman to tears; you should pat yourself on the back." Gohan chuckled at that as Videl smiled and continued. "Enough talk about sad things. I've kept you away from your food long enough. Let's enjoy the rest of lunch." Gohan cleared two more trays of food while Videl ordered one more burger. They waved goodbye to the hostess when they were done, then flew to back to school.

Soon after landing on the rooftop Videl checked her watch to notice they still a few minutes left before class started again so she leaned against the nearest wall and relaxed, fixing her eyes on Gohan. "I have one last question." He folded his arms and leaned up against the wall near her. "Hmmm, okay, what is it?"

"I remember what you said earlier regarding my father and how I am today, so my question kind of coincides with that I think. Gohan, you tried your hardest to model yourself after your father, didn't you?" Gohan hit the switch on his watch and he was back in civilian gear, his eyes were downcast. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Videl smiled. "It proves that we're more alike than I had ever thought. We've both faced trials and tribulations, both have tried to follow in our father's footsteps and it seems that we both have problems letting go, in other words being free to completely be ourselves. The question is how do we do that?"

Gohan paced a bit, giving what she said some serious consideration. "I truly don't know, although I do want to try." The warning bell went off and they left the rooftop heading to their respective locker rooms to change for P.E Class. While changing Erasa came over and tapped her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Are you dating Gohan?" Erasa asked. Videl shook her head. "Not yet." A collective gasp was heard throughout the locker room. Erasa looked giddy. "Wow, I didn't expect to hear that! You're not even blushing!" Videl blushed a moment later. "I see no reason to lie to myself Erasa. I know how I feel. To act otherwise is lame and overly clichéd. For what remains of this year I plan to let go."

"You plan to let go of your inhibitions?" Erasa asked. Videl closed her locker and started walking out as she looked back to answer her. "Something along those lines, I don't plan on going all out; I don't think I have to." Erasa's expression turned thoughtful as she followed her out. "You know, after your fight with Spopovich Gohan was the first one to look after you. He held you in his arms with great care. It really did look like he wanted to hurt him right then and there."

Videl shivered as if cold hugging herself. _I don't know what makes me shiver more._ "I don't remember much after a certain point besides screaming and being in pain. What I can recollect is Gohan telling Spopovich what he would do if they should fight and feeling lighter than air after that. He was so gentle with me, as if I were made of porcelain, then some time later he came back and gave me an odd bean that made me feel better.

Even before that I've trusted him wholeheartedly. I've never felt this way before. It's scary and yet at the same time it is wonderful. That's enough about me though, what about you Erasa?" They made it out to the field as Erasa took a seat on the bench as she started looking at the boys in front of her. "There's nothing new on my end. Although that's not to say that I don't have any possible prospects for later. Originally I was planning to go after Gohan."

_Not all that shocking considering her attempts earlier, light though they may have been you would've had to have been blind to miss it. _"I figured as much. Do you still have Gohan in your sights?" Erasa shook her head. "I don't think I could take him away from you even if I tried my hardest." She muttered under her breath. "What?" Videl asked. Erasa sighed. "He's all yours. I have no further intention of making him mine. Shame too, he really is my type."

"Thank-" Erasa waved her hands cutting off Videl. "Don't thank me yet. For all I know I could be stepping aside for no reason at all. Gohan seems to be the shy reserved type. Do you honestly believe that if you pursue him that he'll one day magically be the first to do something?" Erasa's face started to go red as she continued. "Oh my, and if and when you finally start getting intimate…he's so powerful. Could you withstand it?"

Videl's face went red as she pictured Gohan in front of her bare chested with all his attention focused on her and no one else. _Wow,_ _if he could make the ground shake and rumble just by leveling up then…no. Bulma and Chichi still seem to be perfectly fine. _Videl shook her head. _Get your mind out of the gutter! Now is not the time for those thoughts! _Erasa turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Videl calmed herself and took a deep breath. "You made a valid point about Gohan being aloof, but I want to hear him say the words first. I don't think I'm asking for too much." Erasa frowned at that statement. "Honestly, I think the only thing you need to do is ask him how he feels about you. I suggest this because it seems that if you decide to go that route it would take forever and a day for any progress to be shown. You obviously have feelings towards him and in that method you won't exactly be throwing yourself at an unanswered unasked question."

Videl grabbed and hugged her. "Thank you." Smiling, Erasa returned her friend's embrace. "What are friend's for? Besides, I do have an ulterior motive in this." Videl pulled back with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh, and what would that be?" Her friend's smile was borderline lustful. "I want to know the all the details. Besides, it would be nice to be able to talk to you about things best saved when daylight can't be found without you blushing like crazy."

_Everything that we've talked about before in the past has almost always revolved around people courting her and she turning people down. Could it be that…_Videl steadied herself for the answer to the question she was about to ask. "You're no longer a virgin, are you?"

"Correct. Oh and in case you're wondering it was Sharpner that did the deed." Videl could barely keep herself at gaping at the news. _I have so many questions. _She looked around and started seeing the students slowly appear more and more on the field. _I guess I only have enough time for three questions at best. _"Sorry if you hate me for asking these questions but first of all, why him, was it love, and did it hurt?"

Erasa noticed what her friend did and lowered her voice a bit. "I can answer the first two with relative ease at once since my answer kind of covers that. When Buu was attacking and killing everyone in sight we found each other and hid in an abandoned building after grabbing some food from a nearby convenient store. We were both scared to death. Then in a moment of weakness Sharpner started crying about not wanting to die a virgin.

I admit that I began crying too. To leave this world without knowing of the act that brought us into existence just seemed so wrong to me. I picked him because we knew each other; love had nothing to do with it. So in between our tears and hastened rush to rip each other's clothes off we lost our virginity. As for the last question, yes but only in the beginning. I don't hate you for asking, it's only natural to be curious. I thought only of Gohan when he was inside me.

We…" She cleared her throat then continued "…cavorted for about two and a half days before Sharpner learned this." She started laughing and went on. "It was in the middle of the day and we were going at it again when in the throes of passion I yelled Gohan's name. Here was the chain of events. Sharpner got angry and screamed "What?!" at me while we heard screams outside and felt buildings come down around us.

Then a pink beam went right through my heart then through his neck and that is how we died. As for where Sharpner and I stand now, it seems that we both silently agreed to act as if it never happened and move on. Other than that, a person's first time will always be scary. In your case if a relationship was to blossom with Gohan and you finally reach that point I'm heavily sure that he'll be gentle with you and that your first will be special.

Mine was anything but that." She rested her palm on her forehead then continued. "While the tears were nice, the unrelenting cold hard floor wasn't. So let it be known that I'm solely depending on you to make me jealous with your story, if and ever when it does happen. Make me proud and tell me how a person's first should be."

Videl sat contemplating her friend's words. _Before I ask Gohan my question, I want to talk to Bulma and Chichi first. With any luck I'll be able to talk them both today. I have so many questions for them._


	4. Episode Four - The Background (Gohan)

Gohan had just come outside to notice Videl next to her friend seemingly lost in thought about something. He turned to find Sharpner looking in their direction only to bow his head and sigh. _I wonder what's wrong with him. _He tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When Sharpner turned he was greeted first with a shocked expression which turned into a glare. _What did I do to deserve his scorn?_

"Screw you, Brains!" Sharpner exclaimed as he walked off. Videl then came over to Gohan while watching his retreating back with a look of sadness before returning her attention to him. "So, after this class we have two more to sit through. Think we can stop by the mall before checking out your new apartment?"

He nodded. "I can't see why not. Bulma and the others won't show up until about five or so. We'll have a couple of hours to burn. What did you plan to get?" "Well…" Videl began. "You can't have a decent get together without music. I want us to have a good time so I plan on getting Bump Of Chicken, Acidman, Dragon Ash, M-Flo, Mic Banditz. Ketsumeishi, three NATION, Crystal Kay, Double, Halcali, Heartsdales, Nujabes, Kick The Can Crew, Rip Slyme, Quruli, Soul Scream, DS455, Rhymester, Nitro Microphone Underground and Base Ball Bear."

_Wow, I haven't heard of any of those groups or artists. The only music I grew up with was Bruce Faulconer's work. _"I look forward to hearing all that. It will be a new experience for me. I leave tonight's music selection in your hands. The sad thing is that I'm not sure many people will be dancing, especially Vegeta."

Videl giggled. "Now that is an image that is odd and slightly frightening, although we can't have you doing Saiyaman poses and trying to pass that off as dancing." Gohan smirked. "I read a few books on dancing. I think I'll be fine. I'll be happy to show you what I can do later. What I'm wondering is what's up with Sharpner. Do you know what his problem is?"

A sad expression appeared on her face again for a moment as it then went neutral. "I know. What I will say is that this is a personal matter and the only thing that would be good for the both of you is space. That and time, knowing him it seems like it'll be a long time before any words he has for you will be pleasant to hear."

_Now I want to know even more. _"Please, what did I do and how can I fix it?" Videl shook her head. "I've already said too much, we'll talk later." The teacher came out to the field and the class went by fast as they played baseball again. Knowing the pointlessness in hiding his strength the game was heavily one sided with only Videl catching possible home runs on the opposing team. When it was over and it was time to change Gohan looked for Sharpner and found him in the locker room a moment later.

"So, I was wondering what was wrong. Would you mind telling me?" Once more he was met with a glare. "You want to know, huh?! I'll tell you what is wrong. First you steal Videl from me and then the next one I end up with apparently only had thoughts of you, Brains! So you're a hero, fine and you can fly as well turn your hair gold!

It doesn't change the fact that you're a freak and you don't belong here! I wish you had never come here; things probably would've been different and better if you had never come here. I hate you and that won't ever change. I wish I could just sock you in the face but I know that nothing will come of it and I hate myself for even knowing that. I can't take out my frustration and anger on you with the exception of words and that can't even do justice to how I feel!

So I'll make this clear if I haven't already. I don't want to see you, talk to you or even acknowledge your existence. I'd transfer if I could just to get away from you and certain things I can't ever have but it would be problem for my family so I'm stuck here. Maybe I'm full of myself for thinking this but there was a time when Videl, Erasa and I were close. I want that back but I can't. You're now permanently in the way. " He punched and kicked the lockers next to him in anger as he went on. "So I couldn't have Videl. I could live with that, bitterly I could. Yet I truly believed that Erasa and I…"

_What?! _Sharpner grabbed his clothes and walked out of the locker room. _He and Erasa were together? How and when did that happen? Also, why am I blamed for whatever happened between them? _Gohan sighed. _Forget it, just two more classes to get through. _The rest of the school day went by fast as Gohan went to the rooftop. _Oh yeah, we never said where we'd meet up. Worse yet I don't have her phone number or any way of contacting her._ Gohan turned as he heard the door open.

Videl looked as relieved as Gohan felt. "I'm glad I found you." She said. Gohan smiled. "I completely forgot that we usually end our school days walking and talking with each other, but after my chat with Sharpner today it seems that things between the four of us won't ever be the same anymore. He really hates me. From what I gathered I guess it has something to do with Erasa, and something tells me that you can help me fill in the gaps. Please help me understand what I've done wrong."

Videl walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come." She them led him to a corner of the roof and they both sat as she told him everything she knew. Gohan's face went red. _All that happened while I was presumed dead, learning to harness the power of the Z Sword, and having my hidden potential tapped? _He turned to find that Videl's face had turned red as well. Whether out of embarrassment or anger of having to tell him he didn't know.

_I knew that Erasa was into me, but not like that! I understand now why he hates me so much. I've never put much thought into these matters until recently but even so the magnitude of all this is overwhelming. Erasa didn't seem any different then she had been before, although she did look at me funny earlier. It's the same odd expression that I've seen on 18, Bulma and my mom's face when they are looking at their significant others._

_Let's go over this a bit more starting with what I do know. I see Erasa only as a friend and nothing more and while I do find her attractive I can't really see myself with her. I do find it amazing that she could act like nothing at all happened though. I also know that I should apologize to Videl. I'm sure that having to recount that had to have been as uncomfortable for her as it was for me to listen to._

_Still, how am I supposed to react around them now? Perhaps I could try to give Sharpner as much space as possible but Erasa…_Videl waved a hand in front of his face. "Gohan, are you in there?" The motion snapped him out of his contemplations. "Huh, oh sorry, just lost in thought. It was a lot to take in." He let out a nervous laugh.

She stood leaning against the edge of the roof looking down at him. "So now that you know about Erasa are you planning on going after her?" He shook his head. "I have no intention of doing that. Not only am I not interested but I'd rather not give Sharpner more of a reason to hate me." Videl beamed. "I'm happy to hear that." _She's so beautiful when she smiles. _Gohan stood and levitated a bit off the ground. "So, where's the mall?"

Joining him in the air she flew ahead of him a bit. "Follow me." So he did and in a few moments they were there. _Wow, so this is a mall. _He took in the scenery and laughed a bit. The mall itself was a larger than life model of Mr. Satan doing a push up with a stairwell leading the customers through his side while others can walk inside through his mouth or nether regions.

"I can't see how I missed all this before but you were right. I completely understand what you were saying before about your father's presence being all around this city." He said as they walked into Megaton Mall. Only to be greeted with Mr. Satan's voice soon after exclaiming "Welcome to the Megaton Mall. We have everything from nice clothes; music, electronics and food…come down to Megaton Munch! Have a Megaton Punch and a Satan Salad! Don't miss-"

There was more but by that point Gohan had tuned him out as he noticed Videl looking embarrassed. She turned to him. "I haven't stepped in here in years. Much like the place where you eat at I tend to avoid any place that has my father's name on it. It's even more embarrassing since I know the truth. I am glad that you are here with me though. It takes the edge off."

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, better him to come up with these names and concepts than me. I should be thanking you for bringing me here." _Man I'm glad they never found out that it was me who defeated Cell. What would my eateries and malls be called? Hey, let's go to Masenko Mall and eat at the Golden Grill!_

Videl grabbed his arm. "Come, let's go." She led and he followed. They stopped by most of the shops. Dead set on getting Gohan caught up on music Videl bought an impressive amount of CD's as well as some DVD's to watch later. Videl tugged on his arm. "We're practically done here but there is just one thing left to do."

_What could be left? _"What could that be?" She pointed to a photo booth and headed towards it. "Come. There's no better way to end our visit than this. Let's honor your first trip to a mall with a picture." They entered the booth as Videl fed the machine five Zeni then started scrolling through the backgrounds and she did he found one that he liked. "Think you could go back to the previous page?" She smirked and went back. "Have one in mind?"

He nodded. "Yes, this one." Videl laughed. "Of all the choices, you pick the one with our school in the background?" Gohan chuckled himself. "Call me odd or whatever but if I'm going to take a picture with you I want it to feel somewhat real. To be based in reality a bit. I'd like our background to be the beach, but we've never been there. I'd like our background to the ship but I'm not sure we're at the point of our friendship where cruises are normal things to go on.

I'd love nothing more than for our background to be that with the house and the clothesline in the back but once more that's not real or based in reality. I pick the school because it feels right. I haven't gone to school for long but I find that I've already grown attached to it, but that's mainly because of you. The school is special to me because of you. So with you next to me and the school background it's two things that are real and based in reality. That is why it feels right to me. Sorry, it feels like I'm rambling so I'll stop with that."

Videl intertwined her arm with his. "No, I understand and thank you for being honest." Gohan's right arm by force of habit and rubbed the back of his head as she picked the background and snapped the shot. A second later there were three wallet sized pictures dropped followed by three sets of three in different sizes.

They collected the pictures and took flight with Gohan in the lead. A minute or so later they landed in front of an apartment complex. They entered the building and walked down a corridor. Gohan put down his bags and unlocked the door. "Well Videl, this is my home." He picked up his bags and led her into the spacious near empty apartment.

Setting the bags down he went through the CD's and decided to give M-Flo a listen. The first song started with "DJ. Play that music louder, onegai." The song started as Gohan invited Videl to the living room as they started dancing. _This song is awesome! _They moved in perfect harmony, both moving to the beat. After cycling through many tracks Videl put in a Double CD and picked a track. "You've surprised me so far with how well you dance; show me how you handle yourself on a track like this."

The song came in slow and somber as they stood looking each other in the eye. Gohan cupped one hand and placed his arm around her waist as they started slow dancing moving slowly in circles, never looking away from each other. _This song is beautiful. _Memories flooded both good and bad all at once but he snapped out of it by focusing on Videl. _I'm falling more and more for her. Her sky blue eyes, her compassion, determination and the way she feels as if she born to fit so perfectly in my arms. I want to kiss her. _He found himself staring at her lips.

"Gohan…" His attention snapped back to her eyes as he noticed that she was looking down. They were floating. _When did this happen? _The song's chorus came in and they stayed there in air mesmerized and lost in each other's eyes. "Gohan, how do you feel about me?" He could smell her scent and feel the closeness of her slender body. His heart started to beat faster. "I love you. I'm sorry if-"

Videl kissed him successfully interrupting his apology. "Shut up, and listen. I love you to." A tear rolled down face as Gohan wiped it away and kissed her. From there they shared passionate kisses with one another putting everything else out of their mind for minutes until they heard a knock at the door. They descended to the floor and Gohan answered the door.

Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks came in. Bulma looked at Videl then back at Gohan noticing their flushed expressions. "You work fast. Not even one day and already-" Vegeta lightly slapped Bulma's rump and she jumped. "Look what you've done to the boy woman. Anymore of your harassing and his face will stay red." Vegeta shifted his attention to Gohan. "Since you live closer I was thinking that we should spar sometime. You know it's only a matter of time before Earth is-" Bulma kissed his neck which caused him to blush and shiver.

"There's no need to talk about another crisis dear." Trunks laughed. Gohan sighed. _I think it will be years before I could ever be that open in front of people. I may as well ask._ "Bulma, would it be alright if I borrowed your phone? I want to see about getting my family over here." Bulma smiled and took out her capsule case. She took out one, clicked the top and tossed it to Gohan.

"Have a free one instead." Gohan caught it and a light explosion followed by a minuscule amount of smoke appeared as he held his brand new phone. "Thank you Bulma." He dialed his former home's phone and heard it picked up three rings later. "Hey-" he began as he heard "WE DON'T WANT ANY!" on the other line. Gohan laughed and tried again. "Mom, it's me! The briefs are over at my new apartment. I was wondering if you could ask dad to bring everyone here."


	5. Episode Five - Let's Talk About (Videl)

Fifteen minutes had passed since Gohan had called his parents as his family as well as Krillen's including Master Roshi appeared in the living room. "Hey, how is everyone?!" Goku exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. The general mood of the room was jovial. _It never ceases to amaze me how much happiness he seems to spread._

Videl looked around the room and saw nothing but smiles on everyone's faces including Vegeta. Bulma walked over to Chichi and whispered something in her ear. Videl felt her body go tense as Chichi looked at her. Both women walked towards her. _I have nothing to be ashamed of; we only kissed…a lot. _

Chichi reached her first and clasped her hand then looked over to her son. "Gohan, we ladies have things to talk about so we're going to borrow your room for a bit. 18, you want in on this?" She nodded and kissed her husband on the head. "I'll be back in a while." They led Videl into Gohan's room as Bulma took a chair, 18 sat on the floor and she and Chichi shared the bed. _What are they going to do to me?_

Chichi patted her hand and proudly exclaimed "So, let's talk about sex! I'm curious to know just how far you went with my boy!" Bulma laughed. "I wonder who said the three words first." 18 looked her in the eye. "You jump his bones yet?" Videl blushed deeply. _Who asks these questions, why? I guess there's no harm in being honest. _"We've only kissed. I only just learned how Gohan felt about me today."

Chichi sighed. "Well it's nice to know that some grandchildren will be on the way soon. I'm almost tempted to get everyone to leave just so that can happen. It almost seems as if we interrupted it." Bulma let out a sigh. "Sorry, that was probably my fault. When we were let in they did look quite flustered, although this could be a good thing. At least we can give her a head's up for what to expect."

Chichi nodded. "You have a point. Videl would've been in for quite a surprise otherwise." "Oh?" 18 began. She got more comfortable and looked at Bulma and Chichi. "Do tell. I've wondered what it would be like to be with a saiyan. To tell you the truth I almost considered thanking Gohan my way for saving me from Cell some years ago but alas I'm happily married. You've piqued my curiosity though."

Chichi frowned then shook her head looking to Videl. "If and when it does happen I do want you know that it is nothing to be afraid of. It's just exhausting. When I married Goku he knew absolutely nothing about sex which amazes me till this day considering who his first master was. When we finally had some time to ourselves…"

Nineteen years ago Goku had just finished the big dinner Chichi had prepared for him and led Goku to the bedroom. She began undressing. He looked questioningly at her. "Why are you taking your clothes off?" Chichi giggled. "It's time for you to learn one of the responsibilities of a husband. Now take your clothes off."

He nodded still obviously confused as he took his clothes off. Goku looked at her when he was done and studied his wife. He smiled. "You're definitely a woman." He looked down and noticed that his manhood was hardening. He looked back at his wife with a worried expression. "I don't know what's wrong with me. That's never happened before. Do you know why?"

Chichi walked over to him and kissed him. "It happened because you like how I look. I'll tell you more when you lay down on the bed." He did so with his eyes stuck on his wife's body. Chichi joined him on the bed lying down on top of him. Her breasts were pressed upon his chest as she continued kissing him. "Husband, how do I feel? How do you feel?"

Goku started to breathe heavily. "You feel great but I feel strange. I feel like I'm supposed to do something right now and it's driving me crazy not knowing what that something is." Chichi continued to kiss him as he finally started to kiss her back. She looked down at him starting to breathe heavily herself. "Touch me, explore my body. I want you to do what you think feels right."

Goku placed Chichi on her back and began kissing her again. After a while he paused. "At first when you did that I didn't understand it. I think I do now. What kisses are." He kissed her lips then started leaving a trail of them down to her thighs where he stopped then smelled her and started licking her there. Chichi let out several moans as Goku looked up with a concerned expression on his face. She noticed. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" He continued and a few moments later she climaxed.

He stopped again. "What happened?" It took a few seconds for Chichi to catch her breath and get her thoughts in order. "You made your wife very happy. Now it's my turn." She got Goku to lie down again as she took his member in her hand and slowly lowered herself on to it until he was deep inside her. Goku let out a severe moan of pleasure as Chichi winced a bit in pain as she kissed Goku to take her mind off it as she continued to move her hips.

"Chichi, what's happening to me?! I feel something-" He cut off as he came inside her. Chichi felt Goku shudder and him soften inside her as she let out a few tears and continued kissing him passionately as they panted in unison. "My husband, how do you feel?" He smiled as she felt his hands on her buttocks. "I feel great. What did we just do? Is it a type of martial arts I don't know about?"

She giggled and kissed him on the neck causing him to shiver and moan. "Not exactly, marital arts to be exact. We just made love." Goku turned and lain her down on the bed and started kissing Chichi again then licking her left breast earning him moans from his wife. "So that's what it's called. I love it as much as I love food. I want to make love to you as much as I want food." In between her moans her body stiffened when she came to understand his meaning. She looked up to see Goku over her with a fully revived erection that was inside her a second later.

Nineteen years later. "Long story short, I didn't get any sleep that night. He was insatiable. I thought I would die. I could barely move the next day. I was too exhausted to do anything. My sweet husband was worried so he told my father what happened out of concern of my well-being. Much to my surprise he took the news rather well and talked to Goku at length about a few things, one of them being the importance of moderation.

Later that day my father taught him how to cook so he could bring me breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed to me. He apologized even though he didn't need to. I was happy, and I'm sure Gohan will make you feel the same way when the day comes. Just know that if he's anything like his father then he's going to wear you out." _Would Gohan be that way with me?_

"Hah!" Bulma exclaimed. She crossed her arms and her legs. "It would seem that saiyans in general may just be insatiable. My husband's sex drive matches his appetite just like your husband Chichi. You're lucky that you snatched Goku when you did at that World Tournament. I seriously gave some thought into taking him but I guess it was for the best."

"Had you tried I would've fought you for him. Goku did promise to marry me and I came there to collect. Yet I'm glad that it didn't come to that and we got to be friends because you let it be. Although now that you brought it up how did you go from Yamcha, to having thoughts about Goku to now Vegeta?"

"Well it had been three years since I had seen him at that time. I was with Yamcha but then he disappeared and that bothered me to no end so to me we were done at the moment. When I went to the world tournament Goku was there and all grown up. I wanted him right then and there. To tell you the truth, the only reason why I stepped aside and let you have Goku is because of the promise you made with each other. It would be unfair to you if I got in the way of that.

As for Vegeta, I found that I was attracted to his sheer determination, strength and will power. I would tell a touching story to rival yours Chichi but I figure the shortened version would do. I fell for him, cornered him in my room and for the least part I had my way with him." _Least part, what does that mean?_

Bulma noticed Videl's expression and went on. "I called him to my room and he showed up with a scowl on his face getting ready to yell "woman this and woman that" for I could see with ease that he didn't want his training disturbed. So when he came into my room I was naked. I walked over to him and slowly but surely led him away from my door then onto the bed.

I had him saying my name within a space of an hour while I was calling his out soon after. My son without a doubt was conceived that day. I only had enough energy the next day to eat. Had I tried to bathe then I more than likely would've drowned. Just so you know Videl, the first time will be unbelievably exhausting but after that sex should be somewhat normal.

I'm not saying that the marathon sessions end but nothing will rival the intensity of the first time. I talked to Vegeta about it and he said that the first time is a test of compatibility. He told me that if his body wouldn't respond to his wants and desires after the first then we wouldn't be compatible, if we were however then it would be a sign that I could and would eventually bear his children. So the rigorous activity in the first is basically a saiyan marriage ceremony.

What woman would want any man besides the one who made her feel so wanted? From there you'll know without a doubt that he desires you above all others and will stay loyal to you and only you. As Vegeta is not all that open with emotions that aren't anger and jealousy I knew that he loved me, and always would. Making him blush has been one of my favorite things to do over the years. It still bothers me that he'll age slowly than I will. You're lucky 18; you get to age gracefully with your husband." 18 smiled. "That is true, and I wouldn't have it any other way. My love for him has only gotten stronger, even more so when he threw himself at Buu to try giving my daughter and I a chance to escape.

Futile though both attempts were I was still grateful. I made sure to thank him with some back to life sex." She began laughing. "I threw his back out but he didn't complain, although I got confused between the moans and groans at first." Chichi and Bulma laughed as well. _Is this normal for them? _A question then came to her. "Bulma, what you and Chichi talked about only happened with full blooded saiyans. With Gohan being half wouldn't it be different?"

"Oh, I doubt it. Even though half of him is human he is about as much of a saiyan as Vegeta and Goku. His appetite and love for battle is proof of that. More than likely you'll be tested the same way Chichi and I was. Good thing you're in great shape, it seems like you should be able to handle it. Just imagine picking up a newspaper and reading "High School Girl Found Dead in Love Hotel. Cause of death, twelve hours of non-stop sex!" Chi-Chi and Bulma shared a laugh.

"Hey, you may want cool it a bit you two." 18 said giving Bulma and Chichi warning glances before continuing. "For me this is all interestingly funny info. For Videl I would think it would be a bit frightening to find out that the boy she just confessed to will pretty much come close to screwing her to death for their first time. You may want grandchildren Chichi but you may have been counterproductive towards your wants. I'm sure that all this new info is a lot to take in."

_It is. _"I can admit that I was scared of our first time, now that I know of what it will be like my fear has only heightened. I think I would've been much happier being blissfully ignorant, but now I have to worry that if he doesn't take me continually soon after our first that we're not compatible and that we possibly won't be together because of it.

No, we wouldn't be together that much longer after, especially since I know now that I wouldn't be able to have his children. What good would I be to you Chichi, a daughter in-law that can't give you grandchildren? Imagine if you will if you were me and your biggest fear up until our discussion was whether Gohan loved you or not. Then learning that your mutual feelings possibly mean nothing?"

"I'm sorry." Bulma and Chichi said in unison. Chichi then laid her hand on top of Videl's. "I think I know how Bulma and I can put you at ease a bit. We talked about it before and thought nothing of it, but you have done something quite unique. When we pursued our significant others neither us of knew how the other felt. Bulma and I took leaps of faith and it worked out.

You know how Gohan feels and while you do know of the test now, do you really believe that he would shun you after expressing his feelings? Gohan is rather exceptional. You should be thankful that half of him is human. If he wasn't then there's a chance that you would've had to do what we did. You won't have to."

_Yes, I've been too focused on their stories and this test to realize that neither of them knew. _"How long did it take each of you to hear the three words I heard from Gohan today?" Chichi was the first to answer. "About a year and a half into our marriage I heard it from him." Bulma frowned. "I finally heard it a week ago. After the Majin Buu mess was over and we were away from everyone he took me into his arms in the warmest embrace I've ever felt and he told me over and over again." Bulma wrapped her arms around herself smiling and shivering in remembrance.

Chichi gave Videl a hug. "Listen; even if you weren't compatible with Gohan I would still want you as my daughter in-law. While I would have to wait a decade or so I would still have Goten to get me some grandchildren. In case you are compatible I really hope you have a daughter. It would be nice have some girls in the family."

Videl returned her hug feeling relieved yet still somewhat worried. _I'd still be accepted even if I can't have his children and he'll love me regardless? I truly hope this is true._ "I wonder what the men are talking about." 18 smirked. "If I didn't know any better I'd think they'd be talking about their previous skirmishes. Now, let me tell you about the first time Krillen and I had sex…


	6. Episode Six -What Normal Couples (Gohan)

"So there's a chance that Videl and I won't be compatible?" He asked. Vegeta shrugged. "We saiyans pick strong women. From what I could gather she seems to be a more tolerable version of your mother. You've picked well." _Wow, a compliment from the prince himself. _Goku gave him a pat on the back and smiled widely. "I'm not worried and neither should you. I'm actually excited. I'm going to be a grandpa soon!"

Once again Goku managed to not only brighten the room but bring about smiles from everyone including Vegeta. "I called it." Krillen began. "The second I saw you two together I knew she was or eventually would be your girlfriend. Does this mean I get to be the best man when the wedding happens?" BRAPPPPP! The floor shook under their feet as the air quickly became pungent around them as all eyes were then centered on Roshi. "Sorry! Guess that means I'm out of the running for the position."

Vegeta stared daggers at the old man. "Will someone light a match?!" Goku opened the patio door. "Let's wait a moment before doing something that dangerous. We don't want to destroy my son's new home do we?" Another round of laughter reverberated off the walls as Gohan rifled through one of the bags to find a scented candle. He lit it in the kitchen and moments later he brought it into the living room.

A look of amusement appeared on Vegeta's face as he watched Gohan place it on the table between them. "Your woman is already trying to domesticate you it seems." Gohan smirked. "Good thing she's trying. Without her we'd have to deal with that wretched stench longer than necessary." Vegeta smiled. "You defended your probable future wife. You win, well fought." He opened a can of soda and began drinking it.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this but here goes nothing. _"Dad, Vegeta. How do you have sex without hurting the one you love?" Vegeta choked as soda came out his nose while Goku took a seat. "Quite simple son, just lower your power level to the point of vulnerability. When I was your age I didn't need to. Yet ever since I came back from Planet Namek and accidently sent your mom flying with what I thought was a little love tap I make it habit now to do just that.

Oh, and I also found that meditating does wonders for making it better. It clears your mind and just makes the experience better for you." When Vegeta regained his composure he glared at Gohan. "While I understand that you have questions- oh forget it. I do the same thing your father does besides the meditating. I'll have to try that when I get home later, anyway by doing that not only are you on the same level as your lover but you can actually feel them and get carried away. Imagine if you will that you were about to sleep with a female super saiyan.

If you attempted to sleep with her in your current state she will hurt you because you're not on the same level. However if you became a super saiyan then you'd be on equal terms so all the joy of sex and what have you would be present. That's not to say that we don't flare up every now and then. If that should happen, think of only your woman and all should be well."

"Hmmm...You know, that's kind of romantic. To not overpower your lover you must willingly make yourself vulnerable to be intimate with the one love." Krillen mused aloud. Vegeta's face went red as it looked like he wanted to disagree but didn't. Roshi chuckled. "Gohan, it's like Krillen said. It's matter of love and I think I'll add trust to the mix. I don't think Trunks would've been born if Vegeta didn't trust Bulma not to hurt him."

Vegeta's face reddened further as he remained silent. Krillen shrugged. "We don't think any less of you Vegeta for caring. Besides, I'm the toughest man in this room. I had to train to make love to my wife." All eyes zeroed in on him as he continued. "I trained in the hyperbolic time chamber for two years just so she wouldn't kill me during the act of it. I know she's stronger than me, but that's never bothered me though. I worked for my happiness.

While many of you might say that I wasted my time in that room I'd disagree. I have a family because of that and I don't regret it. Although to still be honest it does hurt from time to time. She doesn't mean to harm me and I never complain. One of the most beautiful women in the world is my wife and the cherry on top of it is the fact that she loves me regardless of my faults.

You saiyans have it easy; all you have to do is trust your loved ones with your vulnerability while none of you with the exception of Goku has had to fight for love like I have. Even though I still feel as though you lucked into that marriage I was initially shocked but happy for you nonetheless." _I had no idea he had gone through that. I'm nearly inclined to agree with him about his claim. _"Thank you, all of you. Most if not all my fears have been put to rest."

Krillen sneezed. "Sorry, I think someone is talking about me right now. I hope it's about something good. So, before we came here we're you on a date or something?" He shrugged his shoulders. "In hindsight I guess it was. I want to go on many of those before I think about going any further in our relationship. While most of my fears are gone the one regarding compatibility still worries me."

Half an hour passed before the women came back out with smiles while Videl looked a bit flushed. For an hour they talked, ate food and reminisced about the old days and while Gohan feared that Videl would feel left out she seemed to enjoy all the stories that were told. Everyone said their goodbyes as Bulma and her family left first followed by Goku taking everyone else home and leaving the two teens alone.

"So…" They said in unison as there was a pause then a laugh shared between them. "So…" Gohan began studying her intently. "When my mom and the others got ahold of you what did you talk about?" She coyly turned away from his gaze. "I could ask you the same when you were alone with the fellas." _Should I be honest? _"Well, I spent most of my time asking questions only they could answer. We talked about our relationships a bit, I couldn't really chime in."

She turned back around to face him. "I did the same thing." Gohan noticed that she looked worried. "I take it that you know what our first may or might not be like then." She nodded. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm almost tempted to get it over it so I don't have to worry anymore. How do you feel about this?" Gohan reached out and held her hand. "Well to be completely honest I want prolong our first for as long as possible."

She smiled up at him. "We can't run away from our feelings forever. It'll eventually catch up with us. We confessed to each other today because I guess we let our guards down and we relaxed. What do you want to do?" He kissed her hand. "Meet each other half way. I almost share your sentiment with getting it done and over with as soon as possible. Yet I also know that if we delay it then have sex and the result doesn't match our expectations the pain of it will be more profound. I'm sorry, maybe I'm weak or a fool but I want to wait."

Videl hugged Gohan then pulled back and kissed him. "No, you're not weak or foolish. What you are is unique. You have a girl like me that has practically all but thrown herself at you and amazingly you want to wait. I don't think anyone else would have done that. I understand and love you as well as your reasoning. You think a week should be long enough?"

He returned her kiss and embrace. "Yes. Until then I guess we do what normal couples do or we could make it up as we go along. Which do you prefer?" She giggled into his chest. "I think we'd be better off with the second choice. I have this strange feeling that if we tried to be normal it would only backfire. Let's do what feels right." Videl pushed Gohan back as he landed on the couch behind him. She took off her shirt and bra then sat on his lap.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from her toned defined body and pert breasts. _I don't know what I should do. _"Videl…" He could feel his manhood hardening. She seemed to notice and smiled. "Take your shirt off." Without a seconds hesitation he did so. _I can feel the warmth of her and yet I want to shiver. Why? _"What happened to waiting?" She ran a finger down his bare chest. "We're still doing that, but you never said no to anything else. Touch me."

He reached out tentatively towards her chest then stopped. First caressing her face and then kissing the left side of her neck. Feeling brave he gently cupped her right breast then licked her hardened nipple causing her to let out a moan. He traced a circle on her areola with his tongue then pressed down her nipple with it soon after causing her to mew out loud. "Mm Gohan…that feels so good! Take your pants off."

He stopped then stood taking his pants off revealing not only white and blue boxers but an obvious erection as well._ I'm so hard right now that it kind of hurts. I want her badly but I also want to wait. _She stood and took off her remaining clothes standing nude in front of him. She came over to him and pulled down his boxers then led him back to the couch where he sat naked and stunned. "What-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. "We're not about to have sex since we're waiting for about a week. What we are about to do however is as close as we can come to it. I hope that I do it right." She lowered herself onto him near his privates then started to gyrate there. _This wetness, that's her and she's on my- _"Ah!" The sound of their mutual moaning stopped his thought process as their breathing grew a bit haggard.

Videl leaned into him embracing him and went slightly faster. "H-How do I feel G-Gohan?" _In between her lovely breasts that are pressed up against me and whatever this is I have to say something. _"You feel wonderful, and I feel something welling up inside me. I don't know what it is." In between moaning she laughed and kissed him again. "When it happens please take my word and don't try to hold it back."

She went even faster as his hands explored her back and bottom getting a grip on them both. _There's that sensation again, it's even stronger! She told me not to try and hold back so I won't. I trust her. _And then, it happened. He threw his head back as he came for the first time getting his ejaculate sprayed onto Videl's belly and thighs. Her left hand shot down and she finished herself shuddering and panting heavily atop him. "I win Gohan."

With his legs still slightly shaking he had the wherewithal to raise an eyebrow at the statement. "I didn't know we were having a contest." She kissed him and smiled. "I have my pride. When you made me feel good a moment ago I wondered if there was anything I could do to make you feel the same way. Originally I didn't intend to go that far, but I'm glad we did. Come, let's take a shower together."

She got off him and walked towards the bathroom. Gohan followed with his eyes firmly focused on her rear aspect. _I had no reservations about doing any of that. I wasn't afraid or had any second thoughts about undressing in front of her either. Here we are about to take a shower together and I'm not scared or even worried in the slightest. I wonder why. _"Videl, I got a better idea. Let's shower first, and then bathe together."

She entered the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water before pulling up on the nozzle above the faucet. "I'd like that." She extended her hand which Gohan accepted as he went in closing the shower curtain right after. He looked down and noticed that there was only one bar of soap. _I know what we could do._ He picked it up and gently moved it up and down her back. "I think we should clean each other."

He noticed her nod as Videl began to mew. "Mm Gohan, do my front as well and I'll do yours." He knelt down and applied soap along her backside, hips and thighs. Then he stood behind her as he lathered her neck, shoulders, chest, arms, stomach and when his hand lowered Videl held his hand between her legs. "If that is what you want." She nodded as his hand traveled between her legs gently and slowly as he then went on to the inside of her thighs and legs.

She let out an erotic sigh then turned to him. "Hand over the soap, it's your turn." They switched places and a moment later he felt her touch on his back then felt an odd sensation on his back. _No way she is, could she? It feels too good to be anything else._ "Videl, are you lathering my back with your breasts?" She laughed. "Yes, how does it feel?"

He felt himself harden again. _I don't know where I heard it before but when you're in a relationship you should always been honest. _"It feels amazing. Where did you learn all this from?" He felt her breasts on his back for a few more seconds before she moved on to his buttocks. "I found some of my father's dirty magazines. Out of boredom I would read through some of them. I know you mentioned thanking my father earlier but I wouldn't suggest bringing up how his daughter knows things best left for soap land and strip club joints."

Gohan laughed._ Is it possible to fall anymore in love with her?_ He felt her hands on his neck, shoulders, chest, arms and stomach. When her hand lowered Videl slowly and gently applied the soap around his member then on to the inside of his thighs and stood together under the cascading water washing off the suds and then filled the tub up with water sitting in it together.

With Videl's back to him he reached out and held her. She rested her hands on top of his. "I love you Gohan." She leaned back against him seemingly feeling at ease. He laid a couple kisses on the side of her neck. "I love you too Videl." They sat together talking for fifteen minutes before deciding to get out. They moved on to his bedroom where they dried off.

While getting dressed Gohan noticed that Videl was staring at his bed. Still in her bra and panties she climbed on to it lying down soon after. "Come, join me. Let's see what it's like to be on this bed together with some clothes on." Standing in his boxers he got on the bed with her. They laid there side by side until Gohan pulled her in close. "It feels strange; even though we're just laying here I'm getting goose bumps."

Videl nestled in closer. "I know what you mean, I can feel it too. Chances are we could've been fully clothed and still felt this way. I think we share this same sensation because we know what this bed represents. It's either the start of something wonderful or the end of something that could've been." He could feel the heat from her body. He kissed her again then set his eyes on hers. "No matter what happens, I will always love you and nothing will ever change that."


	7. Episode Seven - Young & Restless (Videl)

Videl looked deep into his eyes. _Oh Gohan, if only you knew how much I want you...all of you. I never thought that I would feel this way about a person before._ She returned his kiss. "I believe you wholeheartedly." She paused then climbed atop Gohan straddling him before she continued. "These feelings that I have for you scares me. I can feel myself slowly but surely changing. I don't know what it is…but it excites me as much as you do."

She could feel Gohan's manhood hardening again. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I know that feeling. It is scary. Not even a day has passed since we've confessed to each other and I already feel possessive of you. I would say that we haven't done much to provoke that kind of emotion but that would be a lie. The color of your eyes, your bluntness, your lips and how you feel when you're in my arms…I don't have the words for it."

Videl felt her body heat up. _My nipples are hard and I'm wet. It would be so easy to just move my panties to the side…no I must calm myself. _She kissed him passionately. "Gohan, before the last day please let me sleep next to you. I would love nothing more than to share your bed now but I fear that I'm too hyper and I may just take advantage of you while you're sleeping."

He laughed. "Isn't this all backwards? I feel that I should've said that." Videl trailed a finger down his chiseled chest. "You don't seem to be a person that would contradict his own wishes. I trust you completely; however I can't give myself that same luxury. I guess it's time for me to go home." They got dressed and headed outside. They said their goodbyes and she took flight.

Then a second later she felt arms around her. Gohan was behind her. "Sleep well, I'll dream of you." With that he kissed her cheek and let her go as she turned to watch him slowly descend to the ground. She felt herself blush. She placed her left hand where he kissed her. _This has to stop eventually, right? With what I'd done earlier and my willingness to go further I thought the blushing would've stopped by now. _His eyes were still focused on hers as she returned his gaze.

"I will, perhaps if we're lucky we'll find each other again in our dreams." Gohan smiled and she flew off waving goodbye. It was all she could do not to wrap her arms around herself as she remembered how she felt in his embrace. _This giddiness will go away with time, won't it? This is so weird, yet exciting! _Videl made it home and entered through the front door to find her father pacing up and down the main hall. He noticed her. "Videl, you're back!"

_I didn't think I was out that late. _"Yes, I am. How was your day?" Hercule smiled. "I spent my day looking over the new recruits to the gym. They just keep coming. It makes me happy that I decided to get into the housing industry to help accommodate the new people entering my city. Other than that I noticed that you were out a little late tonight."

_Well, he is my father. It is only natural for him to worry about me. Although what I have to say next will probably cause him to unnecessarily worry more. _"Yes, about that. Remember Gohan? The boy who destroyed Cell? He's my boyfriend now." Her father's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Y-You haven't d-done anything have you? You'd tell me if you did, wouldn't you?"

She nodded to the second question. "We've kissed and did other things but we didn't go too far. I would tell you otherwise. As for news that coincides along with all of that, I love him." Her father's expression was stuck on shock as his body went stiff as he attempted to sit on the chair behind him missing it completely. Expression unchanged he sat back up and looked up at her.

"Well I did say that if you found someone stronger than me that I would consider it. His family and friends is without a doubt the strongest people on Earth and my little girl…no my daughter is in love with one of them. Love…I never thought I'd hear that word from you. I approve. Anyone who is able to make you say that is worthy of my daughter."

Expression changing and muscles loosening up he walked over and gave her one of his patented hugs. She returned his hug. "Your beard still kind of hurts dad, and thank you. Other than that I heard that you were planning on going on a tour of some sort." Hercule pulled back. "That's right. I leave tomorrow and I'll be gone for about three weeks. I plan on going and bringing a little joy in to people's lives. There will be a lot of meet and greets, usual fanfare and all that."

Videl inwardly sighed. _Well at least I know the truth and on top of that it seems that I'll have the house all to myself…_"Dad, where's Buu?" He frowned. "It will be awhile before we can erase people's memories of him. Originally I thought that I could hide him in our basement but that wasn't cutting it. So I told him to wait on Dende's lookout until it was safe to come down."

"Okay then. I'm going to get some sleep. Try and have fun tomorrow." Her father smiled. "You know I will. I live for this!" Videl climbed the stairs and walked down a couple corridors before reaching her room. Closing the door behind her she took off her clothes and put on her pajamas then climbed into bed. Three minutes had passed. _It feels hot in here; I guess I should open the window._ She got up and opened the window. A cool breeze had entered her room soon after.

Getting into her bed once more she felt a bit better. She closed her eyes and saw Gohan. _No! I have no time for these thoughts. I need sleep!_ She found herself staring at the ceiling of her room as her eyelids grew heavy. When closed she saw him again, completely nude before her. She opened her eyes and found her left hand dangerously close to her panties.

Videl sat up in her bed. _Wow, I need to punch something. I have to get my mind off him and get rid of this excess energy! _She went down to the gym within the mansion and put on her karate gi. After destroying two sandbags she entered the shower where she was assaulted with thoughts of Gohan again. She remembered his hands all over her body, gentle and soft.

Her nipples had become hard and once more she found her left hand slowly descending to her sex. She pulled her hand back and looked at it as if it was alien to her. _This is the second time. Why am I resisting this?_ She stepped out of the shower, wiped the condensation off the mirror and dried herself off while looking at her reflection. _"I can feel myself slowly but surely changing." _She replayed those words in her head. As she tried to see what was different.

She went back to her room and changed into new undergarments and her pajamas. Lying back down on her bed once more she tried to go to sleep. Like earlier nothing came of it. She heard her cell phone ring. _Who would be calling me at this hour? _The number looked new to her but she answered it anyway. _I'm awake so it doesn't matter, it's not like whoever is calling is disturbing the sleep I'm not having._ "Hello?"

"It's me, Gohan. Sorry to call you so late. Did I wake you?" Videl felt blood rush to her face as she felt the smile forming there as well. "No, I've been having trouble sleeping. Are you having the same problem?" There was a slight pause for a moment. "Yes. Normally as soon as I hit the mattress I'm out, but tonight I'm finding it difficult to get some sleep. I haven't had my apartment for long but it's as if I can feel your presence in it. I close my eyes and I see you."

Videl felt her heart beat faster within. "It's been the same with me. My whole night has been filled with thoughts of you." She heard Gohan sigh over the phone. "I want to see you but it's the middle of the night and it's out of question for more than one reason. While I do still want to wait I fear what I would do to you right now if you were in front of me."

Videl laughed. _He sounds so sincere and serious. I can only think of one thing that should calm us both down._ "Gohan, have you ever masturbated before?" There was another pause and then she heard a noise. "Sorry, I just dropped my phone. I caught it at the last second. As embarrassing as it is I have before but only once. Why do you ask?"

_This is an interesting development. _"Two reasons really but who were you thinking of when you did it the first time?" "It was a couple years ago. I guess I was a late bloomer when it came to puberty. My first wet dream involved Bulma. It took a long while before I could look at her normally, but the first and only time I masturbated was when I kept seeing 18 around that age.

I read a few books and knew why I was feeling the way I was. I'd see her around Kame House wearing her bikinis and I'd find myself getting hard. So with the knowledge of how to rid myself of that I took care of it and didn't think much about that situation since then. What about you? When was your first time?" _It's only fair that he'd ask me, but his first and only was 18? Well he did say that he thought nothing of it since then so there's no need to feel jealous. Besides we didn't know each other three years ago. _"I've never in my life, Gohan."

"With everything that you know you never have before? That's…" She laughed again. "Hmm, would the word you were searching for happen to be odd? I know it seems that way but I'm being honest. No one has ever made me feel the need for that kind of release in my life except for you. I never put too much stock into sexual matters. I know of them and I'd be lying if I said that I had no interest in it. I'm inquisitive by nature; you of all people should know this by now."

"I do. I learned so much about you during our early team ups. I'll admit that I didn't like our encounters at first, but then much to my surprise I found myself looking forward to them. I noticed how strong and capable you were, even more so when you took out the leader of the red shark gang by yourself. Our cat and mouse game was short lived but it was fun."

"It was, but back on topic. I am a bit upset about the 18 thing." She could feel Gohan's hesitation over the phone before he spoke again. "I never intended on ever telling you this but it might be okay now since we're closer. I should preface all this by explaining a couple things.

My childhood was something I wouldn't wish upon any enemy of mine. I've been kidnapped, beaten within an inch of my life, watched people I care about die a numerous amount of times, had my neck broken and the list goes on. I used to only have nightmares when I slept at night. I've often wondered how my father and Vegeta have been able to cope with the things they've seen. Being a saiyan means that you love to fight and that you live for it.

While I do have many of their characteristics I don't have their ability to fight and forget. I remember everything with crystal clear clarity. My one way of coping has been to throw myself into my studies so when I sleep the only thing that is on my mind is numbers and all I experience is what feels like five long seconds of darkness. When I started to go to school however that all changed.

Being around people my age and trying to fit in was all new and fun to me. While that was nice and all at least around our fifth encounter you had managed to take a place in my mind. You became important enough to rival the memories of my childhood and math equations. About a week after you started coming over to learn how to fly I dreamed of you. I've never dreamed of 18 before, only you. The subconscious is an interesting thing, isn't it? How could I not fall for you as completely as I have?"

Videl felt strange as she shivered even though her body grew hot. _He's telling the truth. I can hear it, and feel it._ The moment was brief however as she grew slightly angry again. _I feel like screaming. I'd go insane right now if I wasn't sure the feeling wasn't mutual in what we want. I'd fly over there right now but chances are we'd go too far too fast. Still after hearing all that I want his arms around me, I want to feel his warmth._

Videl turned to look at the digital clock in her room. _School starts at least four hours from now, and I think I know how we can both get some sleep. _She'd lain down atop her bed disrobing and took a few pictures of herself. "I love you Gohan. I'm sending some pictures, you do the same."

A short time had passed before she heard back from him. "I'm sending my pictures now. I can't believe we're doing this." Videl laughed. "I feel the same way even though I thought of it. We can't sleep because we both want what we apparently shouldn't have for a few days. This will at least allow ourselves to work out some of that tension. We're young and restless, it can't be helped. How'd you like my pictures Gohan?"

"They're beautiful. I can only hope that my pictures don't bore you. I feel so embarrassed." The pictures had then finished transferring to her phone. There were eight pictures in total. The first picture had him partially clothed as the last had him fully nude. The transition was more than his loss of clothing.

_That's so…adorable in a geeky sweet way. His face gets redder with each photo._ Then realization had struck her. _I just had one of the most powerful people on Earth strip for me._ Her nipples hardened and she became wet at the thought. _He loves me enough to do this for me. _"Gohan, I want you to hear how much I love your pictures." She pulled her panties down and finally let her left hand idle to her sex as she let out several low moans.

Nearly forgetting that Gohan was on the other line she heard his breathing grow heavier. "How do I feel Videl?" Accurately guessing what she was doing Videl used her right hand to play with her left breast. "You feel so good and gentle inside me. How do I feel?" She heard his breathing steady for a moment then become heavy once more.

"You feel wet, tight and amazing. Your warmth, body and how cute you sound makes me want to go faster and harder. I'm not sure if I should though." Videl picked up speed and accidently let out a loud cry of pleasure. "Stir me up inside. I want you to make me yours. I can take it." She heard his moans over the phone. It wasn't long before she felt herself nearing her orgasm.

"Videl, I'm about to-" Videl could feel Gohan as if he were there in her bedroom. For in that moment she lost herself in her fantasy and saw him entering her playing with her right breast. She gave into it completely. "Please…cum inside me." A moment later they came in unison. For a while they listened to each other try to catch their breath.

"Videl, I think I can finally sleep now. How are you feeling?" Her body was covered in goose bumps as the aftershocks of her orgasm were finally wearing off. A surge of fatigue had then washed over her entirely. "The feeling is mutual. I think I can get some sleep as well. I kind of wish we would've done this sooner. We won't get much sleep." Gohan chuckled. "It was worth it. I love you Videl." She smiled as she sighed sleepily. "I love you Gohan. See you later today."


	8. Episode Eight - You Have It (Gohan)

For the first time in Gohan's life he woke to the sound of an alarm clock. He slowly rolled out of bed and took a quick shower followed up by a moderately light breakfast. He returned to his room and put on his new pair of royal blue pants, white undershirt and a black vest. He looked at his reflection with his room's closet mirror. _I'm ready for the day._

After locking his door he took off arriving on the school's rooftop a minute later where he noticed that he wasn't alone. The girl wore black pants and a magenta camisole. She turned to him showing her bright blue eyes. "Good morning Gohan." He stood there stunned for a moment. Eyes glued to her body.

_She looks so radiant, how did she change so much within a night? She seems so relaxed and at ease and while nothing physically has changed I can feel it all around her as well as see it. _"Good morning, you look amazing. Please forgive me for staring." She walked over to him then standing on her tip toes she kissed him. "No need to apologize. I want your eyes on me. I like the new look. Did you sleep well?"

He pulled Videl into an embrace and kissed her. _I love how she feels in my arms._ He released her then. _It'd be for the best not to get caught up in those feelings right now. _"I slept but not exactly well. I should be fine with an energy drink or two. How are you feeling?" Videl shrugged. "I don't know why but I kind of operate better on four to five hour sleep. Too much of it makes me feel more tired than I felt before sleeping. Other than that I just remembered that you start work today. How're you feeling?"

"Honestly I feel a little ecstatic about it. It's not much but it is a job." The warning bell rang out as Videl opened the door then turned back to him. "When do you get off?" It took a while for him to remember before it came to him. "I go home at ten. My shift starts at five. Some days I'll be able to work longer so I plan to take full advantage of that."

Videl frowned. "We'll barely see each other." _She has a point. I didn't even consider that. _"You're right, maybe I could ask for fewer days. I'm a part timer working a full time schedule in a way." She smiled and shook her head. "No, that would be wrong of me to ask. I've never had to want for much because of you. It would be incredibly wrong for you to take less hours and get paid less. My father got rich because of you, perhaps-"

"No." He interrupted. "I bear no ill will towards your dad, besides I have my pride. While I know that you have money I want to be able to not only sustain myself but actually go out with you, buy gifts and so on." He smiled for a moment before continuing. "Maybe even visit a love hotel with you someday using the money I earned."

Videl's face reddened as she turned away from him. "W-we'd have no reason to go to one. You have your own place." He walked over to her embracing her from behind. "You're right, but it's the thought that counts." Videl sighed while she was in his arms before he released her. "Gohan, why don't you work for Bulma? It seems like a missed opportunity."

He shook his head as he walked through the door descending the stairs and Videl followed. "While a saiyan's pride is nothing to be trifled with it can only be matched or outclassed by my mom's. You see, after my father died Bulma was the one who helped out my family a lot. My mom didn't hate her but she hated it.

Bulma had told my mom at one point that she'd be willing to pay for my college fees as well my brother's when it was time for us to go. My mom kindly refused. So now if I'm to go to college I have to do it on my own. Granted I could go behind her back and still ask Bulma for help but after years of being around that kind of attitude it rubs off on you. I'm hesitant to ask for her assistance in that but I'd like to think I'm not prideful enough to let it get to me."

They walked together in silence for a short while as they made it to the classroom and took their seats next to each other. Videl rested her hand on his and smiled. "You'll be fine…unless your mom has something against scholarships." He laughed. "No, in fact it would make her feel jubilant. For her it would just be another "that's my boy" moment for her." He sighed.

Videl shrugged. "It's only natural for her to be that way. There are some days where I'm quite envious of you." _How could that be, she has everything she could possibly hope for. What could she be...oh wow. I am a fool._ "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about-" "It's fine. I'm happier now. I just miss her every now and then. Whenever something new would happen in my life I'd often wonder what I'd do if she was here.

I've often wondered what advice she'd have for me, and all the conversations we could've had together." Erasa appeared as she gave Videl a small gift wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Videl." Gohan's body slumped in his chair. _My first day as her boyfriend and already I'm messing up! What do I get for her? What should I get for her?_ He looked up at the clock. _Three minutes before school starts, not enough time to do anything._

He rested his head on his desk in defeat. "Videl, what's wrong with Gohan?" Erasa asked. He felt Videl's hand on his back lightly tapping him. "Don't worry, you've already made my birthday special. Have you forgotten already?" His face went red. _While I know that only Videl saw those pictures I sent I've never felt so exposed in my life, which in retrospect makes no sense to me. She's seen me naked already yet doing that made me feel so wary and embarrassed. Why?_

His posture returned as he tried to mask his awkwardness. He turned to her noticing her smile. "Happy Birthday Videl, any idea what your wish is?" She shook her head. "I pretty much have everything now that I can fly, I know the truth of certain things and that you're my boyfriend. Nothing will come close to any of that." Shuffling was heard as every student turned around to stare directly at Gohan. Erasa gave Videl a hug. "Good for you. Did you…?" She let unfinished question linger.

Videl shook her head. "Not yet, although I must admit that his confession was beautifully done. I shiver thinking about it." Erasa took her seat next to Videl. "You'll have to tell me more about that later. Good morning Gohan." Remembering the last look she gave him he noticed that it was gone and was just a smile. He smiled back. "Good morning Erasa."

Videl looked around the classroom for a moment. She stopped and then shrugged. "I know this will be an odd question but have you seen Sharpner, Erasa?" She took books out of her bag and placed them on her desk before answering. "No. Ever since that particular day happened we haven't been as close as we used to be. He can't even bear to look at me."

Videl frowned. "Have you ever thought about apologizing to him one day?" Erasa scoffed. "He knew how I felt about him. Doing what we did is by no means an insta-switch love guarantee. I understand that his feelings got hurt, I do. But I will not apologize for being accidentally honest. We can only hope that he grows up and gets over it and moves on. I still consider him a friend, even if he won't meet my eyes."

The teacher walked in and class began. Like always Gohan sat as he listened to subjects he already knew by heart as the rest of the day carried on. For lunch they went to Megaton Munch where Gohan in his Great Saiyaman attire sung happy birthday to Videl as he had the customers and staff add their voices to it. Videl's face reddened as she displayed her biggest smile yet.

Afterward the staff wheeled out her birthday cake with eighteen candles on it. She looked thoughtful for a moment before blowing out the candles. Afterward she kissed him as applause was heard throughout the room. From there they sat and talked for a while eating some of the cake before heading back to school.

Arriving back at school again Gohan didn't pay attention to the rest of the classes as only one thing was on his mind. _I've got to get her something. While she says that she is fine I want to give her a gift that only I can give her, something that she'll never forget and cherish forever._ He remembered the conversation he had with her an hour before and stood raising his arms in the air. "Yes! I got it!"

All eyes were focused on him as the teacher laughed. "Why yes Gohan. Of course blue and yellow makes green. I'm glad that you understood that, you had me worried there for a moment." He sat back down embarrassed by his own lack of decorum. Videl tugged on his shirt getting his attention. "What is it that you get? What has made you so excited?" She whispered. He grinned. "Expect to see me at eleven. We're going out tonight." She returned his smile. "I'll be looking forward to it. Where are we going?" Feeling bold he held her right hand and kissed the back of it. "That's a surprise."

The next thing he knew he heard a thud as something hit his desk. He turned around to find out that it was a piece of chalk. "Gohan, go out into the hallway. Perhaps out there you'll learn that this is a place of learning and not a love hotel." Gohan stood; oddly not caring one bit that he got reprimanded as he had nothing to show for his actions but a confident smile.

School ended and he started his first day at work. He surprised Shen and Tao with his great speed. That day Gohan earned 126 Zeni in tips. Money in his pocket and a few minutes to spare he made a call to Master Roshi while going to the nearest open store to buy an affordable suit to wear for their date. He found one that fit him perfectly. He bought and wore it right there costing him 120 Zeni. As he was about to walk out the door the owner stopped him.

She threw in some slick shoes to go with the suit and cologne. He looked at her confused. "I thank you graciously but why?" She shook her head looking flabbergasted. "Were you raised in the mountains boy? If you're going to wear a suit, at least do it with some style, not sneakers. Now go on pretty boy. Shoo."

He bowed then ran out of the store flying soon after as dropped by his apartment to drop his extra stuff off. He sprayed some of the cologne onto himself and caught a whiff of it. _Awesome! I smell like strawberries. _He took off as fast as he could and a moment later he arrived at the Satan Residence where he found Videl in a beautiful white dress standing on her balcony seemingly peering out at the stars as she noticed and waved him over.

He flew over and landed next to her as Gohan held her close. "Videl, I spent the majority of my day wondering to myself. What can I give to a person who seems to have everything already? After putting so much thought into it I did what a good boyfriend should do and listened." He kissed her before continuing. "I love you so much, let this gift be all the proof you'll ever need."

Gohan swept Videl off her feet, held her in his left arm while he used his right hand's middle and index finger pressing them both to his forehead as he used instant transmission. As they phased out and appeared in other world. He turned and was greeted by a monkey a cricket and King Kai. "Welcome, Baba will be here in a moment."

Videl took in her new surroundings. He looked down and could see the questions in her eyes. "All will be answered soon. Please bear with me holding you a moment longer. I don't think you'd be able to handle the gravity on this planet yet." He turned to King Kai before continuing. "It's nice to finally meet you King Kai."

He nodded. "Likewise, and under better circumstances too. You should be proud of yourself. It took your father a year to learn instant transmission." Gohan laughed. "It took my father that long to learn it because he spent the majority of his time eating there." King Kai laughed as Baba arrived on her crystal ball, stopping in front of Gohan.

"For what you've done during the Cell Games King Yemma has accepted your request. You have an hour and ten minutes. Follow me." Baba took off as he followed. Five minutes later they arrived at what looked like a temple. Gohan placed Videl down as they took a seat at a table and waited a moment before they noticed a silhouette approaching them from a distance.

Baba turned to Gohan with a proud look on her face. "As you requested, here's Shi'an Miguel Satan." They could finally see her as the figure was finally within sight. Videl suddenly stood knocking over her chair in shock. The woman wore a light blue kimono and had long black hair. _She actually looks like she could've been her older sister._

Videl began walking and then she ran to her with tears in her eyes as Videl reached her mother with an embrace as tears poured from her. Videl's mother returned her embrace as Gohan could see Shi'an smile. He noticed her mother's eyes were just as big and blue. _So that's where she got it from._

Gohan sat and watched as he noticed that they'd begun talking. About a minute passed before Videl and her mother came over as he stood to greet her. He bowed. _I hope I don't botch this by saying something stupid._ "Hello Mrs. Satan. I'm Gohan, I'm very happy to meet you." Shi'an's eyes danced with laughter as she turned to her daughter. "Wow, go you. You've chosen incredibly well. Just look at how cute and adorable he is. He's going to be an amazing husband one day."

Gohan felt his face redden as he noticed the same reaction he had to her remark was happening to Videl. "Mom, could you not talk about that?" Shi'an laughed. "Why not, it's not as if I get to be your parent on a regular basis. I've missed so much. At least I get to pester you about a few things. Like, when am I going to be a grandma?"

Videl blushed while Gohan laughed openly. _Well, she's like my mom in that regard. _"On my end I don't know. I have no idea what the future holds but I do believe that in the distant future she'll be my wife. Perhaps I am old fashioned but I came here with an ulterior motive to all this. Mrs. Satan, I was wondering if could have your blessing beforehand."

She smiled. "Call me mom, you have it. I know that you have it in you to make my daughter happy." Gohan bowed deeply. "I Thank you, mom. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she stays happy. You have my word that I will not only protect her but love her beyond the day I die. This I promise you."


	9. Episode Nine - More Than Before (Videl)

Videl stood there speechless as Gohan straightened from his bow. Motionless from the shock of it all, she found that could only gaze upon him. _My eyes are glued to you and my mom is in front of me. He believes we're going to be married one day; he took me here to meet my mother and if I ever had any miniscule belief that Gohan didn't love me it's been obliterated by all of this. _

She felt a nudge from her mother who seemed to look as if she were about to laugh. "Hey, your love is showing." Brought out of her thoughts she looked for it as if were a piece of clothing before she understood what she said. Her face reddened again. "Mom! Could you not embarrass me, please?"

She shrugged. "It's not my fault that you take after your father. Both of you are so easy to tease. It's so cute. So, you jump his bones yet?" _I don't think my face can get any redder. _"No, and I thought that when you died you could always see how your family was doing." She shook her head. "That's not how it works. Although I have found out that if you wanted to talk to one of your family members you could try and find a Kai which is pretty impossible.

They'd have to come to us as the ones they usually talk to and seek out are warriors. Although now that I've told you this I can't help but realize that I've missed a golden opportunity of scaring you into thinking that I'd be watching everything you do. Oh well, while I really did want to watch you grow up I had faith that you'd turn out all right.

Even if it was your father that was picking up the slack I left behind." She shifted her attention to Gohan before continuing. "May I have a couple of minutes alone with my daughter?" Gohan smiled and nodded. "It would be wrong of me to deny the both of you some time to yourselves. Take as much time as you need."

Shi'an bowed as she took Videl's hand as they walked through the temples beautiful garden stopping on the bridge over a small pond as the fish beneath it glowed varied colors of blue, yellow, red, and green. "So, tell me all about this Gohan. Is he really the clean cut gentleman he seems to be? How did you meet him and when did you fall in love with him?"

Videl placed her hands on the railing as she watched the fish swim down below. "Gohan is a gentleman through and through. He's everything I could ever want. It's just kind of sad that when I first met him I had nothing but suspicion for him. You see at the time there was this golden fighter who just happened to appear the same day the new student arrived.

Apparently the gold fighter wore the same clothes as he did but I paid no mind to it. He was considered a brain and I figured that the mystery would end there, I was wrong. We played baseball later that day and Sharpner, a friend of mine hit my fastball. It should've been a homerun but Gohan seemingly leapt into the air and caught it with minimal effort then threw the ball hard enough to knock the catcher over as the ball was still spinning when he caught it. I couldn't believe it, no one could. When it was his time to bat Sharpner threw a wild pitch and it and struck him in the face."

Shi'an winced. "His cute face…how bad was it?" Videl smiled. "It was as if didn't hurt him. There wasn't even a bruise. He asked if he was supposed to take a base since he got hit and went to first like what happened didn't matter. From that point on I wanted to learn more about him. He piqued my curiosity in a way that was completely foreign to me.

I'd tried following him home that day and it was as if he simply vanished. Looking back on that day he probably knew I was following him and flew away." Shi'an frowned. "Are you lying to me right now?" Videl shook her head. "I'm not. The next day I hear of this new hero called The Great Saiyaman. I thought nothing of since I was focused on saving the lives of senior citizens whose bus got hijacked that day.

I beat them all up but as I got caught up in all the accolades I was receiving when I failed to notice that I knocked out the driver as the bus went off a cliff. I thought I was going to die but then nothing happened. It seemed as if the bus was floating as it coasted through the air and landed softly on the ground a moment later.

That was the first time he saved my life. I remember the two thoughts I had when I first met my savior. "What trick is he using to fly, and that's just great. I have a super sentai fan boy vigilante to deal with now." I couldn't help but be put off by his strange mannerisms at first. Those poses of his were grotesque."

Amusement was now in Shi'an's eyes as she giggled. "Perhaps you could've cut him some slack. It took Hercule years to pose correctly. Let me guess, The Great Saiyaman's poses were stiff awkward half dances?" _That's right on the money. _"How'd you know?" Shi'an sighed. "Your father was the same way. He kept saying that one day he was going to be a big star. So he'd practice posing for an hour a day until he felt completely confident in his actions. Well, I guess it paid off in the end, tell me what happened after that."

"Well a couple of days passed until I saw The Great Saiyaman again as he saved my life once more. I was in a burning building trying to twist the valve to put the fire out but I couldn't do it. The water tank was about to crush me when he showed up and rescued me. I told him that the water tank could put out the fire and he punched a hole through it. I couldn't believe it.

So now I had a new mystery. Who was this guy? In the middle of telling the reporters what I'd seen I noticed that Gohan was around. I was so sure then that it was him until it was revealed to me a moment later that he'd been out on a date with a girl from class. I was still a bit skeptical but then I didn't really have anything concrete so I put it out of my mind. From there it was just a manhunt. I relentlessly chased him hoping to get him to unmask. It wasn't until someone stole a baby dinosaur that I learned more about him.

I thought he was a poser. I was horribly mistaken. He was kind and compassionate. It was on that day that I noticed that he got scratched. I could hardly sleep that night since I was sure that if he showed up to school wearing a band aid that I'd found him. He did and I got him to tell me the truth. I got him to go to the world tournament and teach me how to fly."

Shi'an frowned once more. "Seems farfetched to me, and hard to believe. Although here we are talking right now as if this instance is normal." Videl's feet left the ground as she was floating in the air. She gathered her ki and turned it into a ball the size of a grapefruit in her hand.

"See?" Videl descended to the ground before continuing. "It wasn't a trick. At the time I already knew that I liked him. He was still a mystery to me though. I remembered when he suggested that I cut my hair. I thought he liked girls with short hair but he was saying that as a suggestion for fighting. I remember being so angry with him. When I cooled down I realized that it was good advice and cut my hair anyway."

"Oh, so that's why it's so short. It's a good look for you though." She shook her head. "It's a bit difficult to look elegant and feminine in a dress with short hair. I don't plan on being a tomboy all my life. It was one of the things I worried about during the short time before the world tournament happened.

I woke up and finally admitted to myself that I really liked Gohan. That's when I became self-conscious; I bought new clothes then threw it all in my closet thinking that it would be weird to start dressing different right as the tournament was going to start. It was a nightmarish time of life when I had to call my best friend for pointers on how to dress. At the tournament I was so happy to see him. For the first time I tried flirting and liked it because it was Gohan. It just felt right to me.

During that event I met several people that seemed to be stronger than dad. I thought that was strange but that was nothing compared to what happened later. I was nearly beaten to death at the tournament. I remember wanting nothing more than to fight with Gohan, to spend more time with him.

I remembered being in his arms then waking up some time later when he brought me a bean that fully restored me. I know it sounds crazy but I just showed you two things that aren't tricks and exist. A magic bean isn't too out there for you is it?" Shi'an laughed again. "I'm sorry, but I don't doubt you. It's just hard to fathom. I'm willing to bet that you fell in love with him before he gave you the magic bean."

_That's my mom, she knows me too well._ "I thought I was going to die, odd that I needed to be at death's door to realize how I truly felt about him. Even when I was laying there I was trying to tell him that I did but I could only tell Gohan that I trusted him." She felt her mother's hand on her back. "You really do take after your father. You may look like me but you are all Hercule, you're every bit as stubborn and foolhardy as he is.

I've been listening to how you've risked your life on several occasions. While it is noble as your parent I must as why you've been doing that. I know you're fine and all but it's a bit frightening to hear how you've almost died several times. It makes me think that one day I'm going to walk around and find you in this place sooner than expected."

"Well…after the Cell Games dad became famous. Cell was a monstrously strong monster so when it was said and done it was assumed that he was the strongest in the world. I believed it but I wasn't completely sure. So I tried to become a hero in my own regard. I guess it seemed to be the right thing to do. I often wonder how my father was so strong and why I was so weak if I truly was his daughter. Basically I had something to prove.

During Gohan's match I got my answer. After seeing his hair turn from black to gold I knew that he was the gold fighter but then he got stabbed. I was terrified. My heart went out to him and I could do nothing but watch. After he was healed I learned that it was him that defeated Cell while dad took the credit for all of it. So that day I learned that my father was a liar and the boy I fell in love with saved the world. Granted, more happened that day but it's irrelevant towards the questions you've asked."

"Wow, I was right when I said that you've chosen well. Not only is Gohan eye candy but he's a superhero too. Jeez, why did I have die when things were going to get so much more interesting? You know, when I was summoned to this temple I wasn't expecting this at all and when I realized that it was you I would say that it scared me to death but the jokes on me that time since I already am. I was so happy when I noticed that you weren't donning our headwear. Am I right to suspect that he had a hand in our happy reunion?"

Videl nodded. "Much to my surprise he set all this up not only as my birthday present but he remembered me talking about you and how I wished that I could talk to you at previous times in my life. What was it like when you fell in love with dad? How did you feel?" Shi'an seemed to look off into the distance as if she could see a projection of her past as she turned back to her.

"I remember thinking how did I let myself fall in love with this goofy musclebound fool. Your father was a breath of fresh air to me. We met in college. I was the beautiful girl on campus and he was part of the martial arts club. When a bunch of guys from boxing club had me cornered he came to my rescue and got pummeled for his efforts. Ask him about it. If he tries to deny it, remember and tell me later so I can kick him.

He was trying to the chivalrous hero. He didn't do it to win my affections but he did just that. I spent more time with him and found out how funny and amusing he was. In his head he thought he was cool when instead he was unbelievably lame and yet I supported him wholeheartedly because it was something he believed in. even if I found it to be a bit goofy. That's the power of love; it helps you defy your own logic."

_Perhaps I could try to make a Great Saiyawoman costume. While I do find it silly, I'll still be spending time with him doing something we both believe in. _"Thanks mom, I never even knew that story." Shi'an laughed again. "Of course you didn't. It wouldn't be good for his reputation. I'm sure that he probably found the people that beat him up and paid for their silence.

Other than that, even though I know the answer to this as your mom I'd still like to hear it for myself instead of teasing it out of you. Do you love Gohan?" Videl smiled. "Yesterday I loved him, today I love him more than before. I'm not sure if I can ever love him more than I do right now. He's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm eighteen and even though I'm young I can feel that he's it. He's the one I'm destined to be with."

Shi'an hugged her. "It's as I said. I've missed so much. Happy Birthday, oh how I wish I could've been there for the ones I've missed, but look at you. You're beautiful, jubilant and in love and I get to see it. This is wonderful. So out of curiosity, when do you plan to help him ruffle some bed sheets?" Videl felt the blood rush to her face again. _Will I ever stop blushing over these matters?_ "In a few days. Is there anything I should know?"

Shi'an looked thoughtful. "Yes, open a window. Oh, and don't have sex in a car. You have no idea how hot it can get. Not to mention the uglier side of sex. Why I remember the third time Hercule and I made love it was in the back seat of his car. In the middle of it he farted and we got hot boxed in there. It was so bad we had to stop."

They both broke out laughing. "Mom, that's so disgusting! How long did it take you to forgive him?" Leaning up against the railing she looked thoughtful once more. "I think it was four weeks until we were even on talking terms again. You were conceived later that year. Here's some truth. Sex isn't all that scary, child birth is. So until you get married use birth control."

She nodded. "Thanks for the advice mom. Up till this point I've been mainly focused on sex." Shi'an's eyes danced with laughter again. "Well, that's a sentence no mother ever wants to hear, but you're a woman now so I applaud your honesty." Shi'an noticed Videl frowning before she continued. "It's as I thought. Why couldn't you have inherited my sense of humor?"

* * *

Okay, so this is my very first author's note. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I noticed that one of the questions was if the story was going to end after as Shi'an put it "ruffled bed sheets". No. I'm just using DBZ Anime pacing. You know the kind of pacing where three minutes is the equivalent of four episodes? This is just me playing with the anime canon.

I have decided to ease up on the anime style pacing just a bit. I'm trying to speed it up while also making the transition seamless. Besides, with there being two POV's with characters that are together I'd think trying to get the thoughts of that character as soon as possible would be considered a win. So yeah, the story will go on after that as I plan on integrating more characters from the show and dropping references left and right.

If you can spot them all then you are awesome. I have no set release schedule. Sometimes you'll get a chapter each and everyday, other times you'll get them every other day. I'm currently writing two stories at once. The other is the complete opposite of this one tone wise and it keeps the ideas flowing because I can turn to the other when I'm stuck writing. It works in tandem. Thanks Stephen King for the advice.

I thank you all for reading my story so far. It would be nice to see some reviews though. I notice the views going up and the amount of followers I'm getting for this one and while it's enough I would like to know what you're all thinking. Positive or negative. Stay tuned, I have more for you. If you really wanted to know where I planned on ending it the latest DBZ movie is pretty much the finish line. I plan to have it end right before that movie takes place since it's canon.

Check my profile if you want to understand my thought process, till then peace.


	10. Episode Ten - Sapphire Eyes (Gohan)

Watching Videl and her mother walk a ways off Gohan felt Baba's hand on his shoulder as he turned and faced her. "Yes?" Baba smiled. "Gohan, while your wife to be is talking to her mom there are three others here that would like to see you. The first one was easy to find while the other two were quite difficult to retrieve. They'll be here any moment."

_Who could be here that would want to see me? The last time I checked all my friends and family were alive._ "Who are these people that want to see me?" Baba gestured him to look forward as three silhouettes were walking towards his direction. "There. This will be an experience you'll never forget."

The figures were now visible as he noticed that two of them were wearing the same armor that Vegeta wore when he first came to Earth while the other seemed to look as old as Roshi. Studying them again he noticed that two of them had tails and that the man looked a lot like his father. He had a scar on his face and he was slightly darker. He turned to Baba once more as she shook her head seemingly sensing the question he wanted to ask.

When he turned back around they were in front of him. The old man walked over to him first and clasped his hands. "I know this may be a bit for you to take in, but my name is Gohan. I found and raised your father when he was a little a boy. I'm your grandfather, and those two behind me are your grandparents too." Gohan stood speechless as the man who looked like his father came forward and studied him.

"I'm your Grandfather. My name is Bardock." He gestured his wife to come over before he continued. "She is Gine. You're grandmother. As the old man has stated this is a bit odd but we wanted to know how the family was doing. Every now and then your family sends someone to HFIL and my wife and I hear or your deeds."

_Home For Infinite Losers…no. That can't be right. _"Why are you two there?" Gine's eyes were downcast as she walked up to him. "Bardock and I had done a lot of horrible things. We were practically space pirates. We'd go from one planet to another, commit genocide and leave beautiful planets in ruins. While I'd go on to work at a meat distribution center I was sent there because I wasn't any good at it eradicating people. It doesn't quite erase my bad deeds."

Bardock's tailed wrapped around Gine's waist and she seemed to take comfort in it. "It's true. I've done so much wrong in my life. To expect to be absolved for my actions or find justification in saying that Frieza ordered us is no excuse for our crimes. We Saiyans are a proud warrior race so giving us something to test our strength against time and time again kept us from having to think. It's something we should've done more of."

Grandpa Gohan smiled. "I don't think we have to worry too much about this one. He seems to have the intelligence I wish I could've been able to bestow onto Goku." Bardock grunted. "Perhaps my son would've been smarter if you hadn't dropped him causing his memory loss and possible brain damage." His tail uncoiled from his wife's waist and shot up.

Gine wrapped her tail around Bardock's seemingly making him less standoffish. "It was for the best in the end. I'm not too happy about the how of it but you did well raising our son and I thank you for it. It's a shame that we couldn't get Raditz here." Gohan unknowingly made a fist as he remembered a string of memories having to do with him. "Why is that a shame? He kidnapped me when I was a little kid. I'll never forget it. Every now and then I dream that I'm stuck in his space pod. If he were here in front of me now I'd wring his neck."

Gine's tail descended to the ground as did her eyes. "I guess it was a good thing that we couldn't convince him to come here with us." Bardock looked frustrated. "Raditz is jealous when he should be proud. You and your father have accomplished so many great feats. I truly wish that I could've been a part of it in some way but we were killed by Frieza. You know the story."

Grandpa Gohan looked sad then as he looked at Gohan. "Perhaps I am asking too much but I don't think it'll hurt to forgive him. Do you know how I died?" Gohan shook his head. "My dad never told me. I always assumed that you died of natural causes." Grandpa Gohan nodded to himself. "I guess it still gets to him. Your father was the one who killed me. He looked at the moon and I was one of his victims. I forgave him, he didn't know any better.

While your uncle is an entirely different matter your rage towards him in the long run is a waste of energy. Let it go and as you do you'll find more space for happier moments in your mind to take its place. Think on it a bit, that's all I ask."_ No wonder my father rarely talks about Grandpa often. If I had that on my conscience I'm not sure I'd be able to carry on after that._

_As for Raditz,_ _I guess he's right; my anger towards him serves no purpose at this point in my life. I should've left it in the past but seeing what he'd done to my father and me getting kidnapped how could it not stay with you? Maybe as time moves by I'll finally be able to forgive and forget Raditz, but sadly today is not that day._

"Thanks Grandpa. You've given me much to think about." Grandpa Gohan smiled. "It'll take you a while to forgive him, I can see it in your eyes and that's fine. At least you thought about it. When it comes to matters like these it always helps to have an attractive woman to take the edge off." Bardock's tail intertwined with Gine's as they looked lovingly into each others eyes as he turned back to Gohan a moment later. "He speaks the truth. I've had many hard travels and faced so many tribulations. Without her my life would've been completely empty. Have you found the woman you plan to live the rest of your days with yet?"

Gohan nodded. "I have, and she's very special to me. I haven't felt the way she makes me feel before." Gine smiled. "That's great. Have you married her yet?" Gohan shook his head. "No. We haven't gotten to that point of our relationship yet." Realization seemed to have struck Bardock. "You haven't lain with her yet, correct?" Gohan nodded. "I want to but I'm afraid of what the end result will be. I heard that the first time you're together it's like a test of compatibility as to whether or not you can have children. So we've been waiting a while."

Gine laughed. "Stop waiting and do it! I guess you didn't get the full story on the compatibility process. Our race was only in the thousands, not millions or billions. For the most part our race only procreated out of necessity. Love was usually never apart of the process as many us were assigned mates. Never choosing or caring who shared our bed. So in circumstances like that would you really be surprised if there weren't many pregnancies.

I got lucky and ended up meeting Bardock. We fell in love and I ended up having two children as a result. You say that you love her; I'd assume that she feels the same way. You'll be fine. Stop waiting and get it over with. On Planet Vegeta being paired with someone to mate that you actually knew and liked was rare." Videl and Shi'an joined them as Grandpa Gohan observed them both as he looked over to Gohan. "I approve."

Videl looked confused as she turned to him. "Who are they?" Gohan smiled. "They are my grandparents." They spent the next forty or so minutes getting caught up as Gohan and Videl learned more about the saiyans while Grandpa Gohan told stories of Goku when he was a child.

Baba appeared as she hovered near the four of them. "You only have two minutes left." Gohan hugged his Grandpa as he shook hands with Bardock and hugged his Grandma while Videl hugged her mother one last time. Gine walked over to Videl and hugged her. "Make my grandson happy. You don't have to wait anymore. Neither of you has a reason to fear being intimate now that you know the truth of it."

Shi'an walked over and hugged Gohan. "Own up to your words. Make my daughter happy and wear out those bed springs already." Bardock extended his hand out to Videl and she shook it. "I have no doubt that you'll be a part of this family. Gohan and I are warriors but we can't just be that.

With Gine in my life I finally realized that I could possibly be more. It took me awhile to realize that love is not a weakness, it is our strength. It can become our driving force to strive for better things, to give us that edge we need to overcome any enemy. When he fights, it will be you first and foremost that will be on his mind. Make my Grandson happy and in turn I believe he'll do the same for you a thousand fold in return." He turned and made his way over to Gohan as he handed him what looked to be a bare stem. "Soak this in water and add your energy to it. You'll know what to do then." Gohan took the item and put it in his pocket.

Grandpa Gohan then extended his hand out to Videl which she also accepted. "Love is a wonderful thing. Don't second guess it when it feels right. Both of you are young but let it be known that no relationship will be perfect. No such thing exists. You will have arguments and at times you will frustrate one another. Talk to each other; learn more about yourself as well as the one you love.

I already know that you'll make Gohan happy. The boy is completely smitten with you. While I may not be as learned about saiyan affairs and can't see into the future I don't need a crystal ball to see that the two of you will be fine. Baba over there can be as cryptic as she likes but each time she sees the two of you together she can't stop smiling. She's a sucker for young love so all will be well. Take good care of Gohan."

"Time's up. Follow me." Baba shifted her attention to Gohan before continuing. "You and Videl should be going home now." He nodded as he reached out and held Videl's hand. "Understood. I thank you all for coming to see us. One day we'll all meet again until then you'll all be in my thoughts." They all waved their goodbyes as they walked off into the horizon becoming silhouettes once more then vanishing as they couldn't be seen anymore.

He looked down to Videl and noticed that her eyes were welling with tears. _I wish I had the right words to say for matters like this. I bring her here to see her mother only for them to part ways again. I can be such a fool sometimes; I hope she isn't too hurt by seeing her go again._ "What do you want to do? I could bring you home if you wish or we could hang out for a bit and talk some more." Videl shook her head. "You heard them. I don't want to wait any longer. Take me to your apartment."

Gohan's body stiffened but he quickly recovered. _We have no reason to wait anymore._ Gohan pressed his middle and index finger's to his forehead and used instant transmission. A moment later they were in Hercule's room as he laid there asleep. Gohan felt Videl's hand on his shoulder.

"Why are we here?" She whispered as they slowly and silently walked out of the room. Gohan tried not to laugh. "Using instant transmission I have to be locked in on someone's ki signature as a basis for location. I figured that using his would be better than using Vegeta's. We'll be at my place in a few minutes."

Videl nodded. "Follow me; we'll leave through my room's balcony." Gohan followed her as they went through the mansion and out flying to his apartment. They made their way up the stairs as Gohan unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. He took the stem out of his pocket, grabbed a cup and filled it with water as he placed it there. A moment later he infused the stem with his energy as the plant grew rapidly into a bouquet of glowing flowers with every color imaginable within the spectrum.

The cup broke so he grabbed a tall coffee mug to put them is he brought it into the bedroom where Videl followed soon after placing the tall mug next to the bed. It was dark in his bedroom; the only light in there came from the flowers. _This is it._ Gohan summoned a little energy as several orbs of energy illuminated the room. Gohan held her and looked deep into her beautifully lit blue eyes as he kissed her.

She returned his kiss as she began undressing seemingly having trouble with the task. Videl's face reddened as she turned from him. "My hands are shaking too much…can you help me with my dress?" Gohan nodded as she presented her back to him. He pulled down the zipper as each and every inch displayed more and more of her skin to him as it stopped at her lower back.

Gohan couldn't help but stare at her as he felt strangely aroused by it. _I don't understand. I've seen her naked before but just doing that and seeing Videl like this is enough to make me want to rip this dress off. I have to calm myself down._ He took off his clothes as he folded them up and put them in a corner as he watched Videl slowly wriggle out of her dress. Gohan once more couldn't help but find her even more enticing.

Gohan climbed onto the bed as Videl took off her bra and panties placing them next to her discarded dress as she joined him on the bed. They began showering each other in kisses as Gohan studied every contour and curve on Videl's body with his fingers. She mewed and sighed as he touched her as he seemed to find all her weak spots.

Gohan then started to leave a trail of kisses starting from her lips down to the inside of her thighs as her back arched. While down there Gohan remembered Roshi's words from there conversation earlier on the phone. _"Your first time is special but the act itself is usually if not always brief and disappointing for the other. You're going to have to give her lady parts some special attention."_

Without hesitation he began licking her there as Videl shrieked in surprise. "G-Gohan you d-don't have to do t-that." Gohan paused for a moment as he looked up at her and smiled. "But I want to." And a second later he continued as her moans reverberated off the bedroom walls. He felt Videl's hand on his head as he noticed that the other was gripping the bed sheet tightly.

"Gohan…!" A torrent of wetness shot from her as Videl screamed and panted. Seemingly out of breath from the exertion. Gohan kissed her belly and licked her breasts as he positioned himself on top of Videl as he kissed her once more. He went through his drawer and pulled out a condom. He took it out of the wrapper and put it on. He felt her hands on his back as Videl was finally able to catch her breath.

"Gohan, I'm scared but I'm ready. I love you more than you'll ever know. More than you can imagine. I'm yours entirely, mind, body and soul." Gohan looked into her sapphire eyes as he kissed her again. "You're mine and I'm yours. You have all of me as I shall have all of you." He felt Videl's hand on his member as she guided him to her sex, using her other hand she placed it on Gohan's cheek as she smiled almost on the verge of laughter. "Let's ruffle these bed sheets."


	11. Episode Eleven - To Ravish (Videl)

Gohan smiled, kissing Videl as he entered her slowly. "Ah!" _It hurts, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be._ As Gohan began going deeper she felt a strange pressure she'd never experienced before. _I feel so strange. I'm hurt but I'm happy._ As she felt tears welling up in her eyes Videl felt Gohan stop as she noticed a look of concern on his face. "Don't stop Gohan. While it hurts, my tears aren't the result of it. These are tears of happiness because we're together now." As she blinked she felt the tears roll down her face.

Gohan ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes. We are. I'm going to start moving now. Let me know when you want me to stop." Videl nodded. _I'm not going to ask you to. We've come this far already. Compared to the pain I felt during my match with Spopovich this is something I can endure. I want us to be together without any uncertainties hanging over our heads. I want to be your wife one day. I want to have your children. I accept this pain and discomfort willingly because it's you._

Gohan began lightly rocking back in forth inside her. Pained sighs escaped her lips as she placed her hands on his lower back. _The pain is still there, the pressure as well but now I'm starting to feel numb. _Three minutes passed as Gohan's pace changed slightly as his speed slowly increased. "I'm close."

Videl's arms fell to her sides as he lifted her legs up a bit as his pace increased again. He paused for a moment to kiss her some more as he noticed that her nipples had hardened. He began licking her left before moving to her right as Gohan sucked on it. Videl mewed as her head turned and eyes closed as she felt her body becoming hot. When she opened her eyes they were focused on the flowers near the bed. The glow from one of the flowers winked out as her pain was starting to subside. "Gohan…I feel it."

He kissed her as he continued. "What is that you feel?" Videl watched Gohan's body in motion for the first time seeing him bathed in the light of his ki she couldn't help being drawn into his onyx eyes as Videl was experiencing a different sensation now that the numbness was somewhat fading. "Pleasure. You feel so good inside me."

"Videl…!" She felt him cum as he looked into her eyes lovingly as they kissed each other. Gohan pulled out as he sat on the edge of the bed. Videl watched him intently as he discarded the condom. He seemed to be unsure of something. _I wonder what's wrong. I hope it isn't what I think it is._ Videl sat up in the bed as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, what's on your mind?"

Gohan turned to her as he looked far more serious than she'd expected him to look. "I want to make love to you again, madly. I feel like some kind of beast. The whole time I wanted to go faster and harder and I barely kept those feelings at bay. A part of me honestly didn't care that I was hurting you and it sickened me. My body is screaming at me to ravish you but-"

He stopped as Videl kissed him on the cheek. "Then ravish me. Don't hold back, do everything your body is telling you to do. If your body wants this it can only mean that we're compatible. While it did hurt at first I think those flowers have the ability to take my pain away. I started to feel good towards the end, so please don't worry about me. The feeling is mutual. I want you just as much so don't be scared."

He returned her kiss as he smiled once more. "Videl, if the stories are true. We're going to be at this all night and we're going to miss school." She laughed as she stood and pushed Gohan onto the bed. She went through his drawer pulling out the box of condoms as she took one out and returned to the bed then straddled Gohan. As her breasts rested atop his chest they began kissing once more as she got the condom out of the wrapper.

She turned and looked down at his erect member observing it. _So this was inside of me. While I know what I said a moment ago I'm even happier knowing that he had enough control over himself to be gentle with me._ She slid the condom onto his manhood as Gohan let out a moan. She noticed that his face was red. "Are you embarrassed? We've seen quite enough of each other as it is to not feel that way it seems."_ Perhaps I'm being unfair. After all, my mom had me turning red with nearly every sentence she spoke. Besides, he looks far too cute when he's like that. _

Videl kissed him before continuing. "I've just realized that I can't judge. I think some part of me will always blush at certain things no matter how many times I've done or heard something. I may not have telepathy but I'm happy that I can decipher how you feel at times." _I promised myself that I was going to let go, why should I hold anything back now?_ Videl smiled as she slowly lowered herself onto his manhood. She felt a surge of ecstasy run through her entire body feeling comfortable enough to move her hips as she tried to find a certain rhythm.

Gohan sat up as he laid his hands on her buttocks and began kissing Videl along her neck and collarbone. She moaned once more as Videl threw her head back for a moment before pushing Gohan back down onto his back as she rested her hands on his chest and began riding him seemingly more confident in her movements now. She turned and noticed that another flower lost its glow as the numbness was now gone but the pressure was back only this time it was something else that was welling up inside her.

Gohan grabbed her waist and began thrusting madly into her as Videl came. She fell onto his chest. Videl was sweaty, panting and covered in goose bumps. Before she had the wherewithal to notice what was happening she was on her back as Gohan penetrated her once more as Videl gasped in surprise as there was no loss in his pace. She looked into his eyes and noticed that they were no longer onyx. Everything about him was the same except that the color of his eyes were now turquoise.

Gohan looked to her then. "I d-don't have much c-control anymore." Videl reached up and caressed the left side of his face. "It's fine. I love and trust you Gohan." He looked at her hand for a moment as if he were trying to remember what it was until he stopped long enough to kiss the back of her hand then Videl before continuing throughout the night and into the early morning hours when it ended.

They woke up in the evening in each other's arms on a broken down bed and slightly blackened room caused Gohan's ki orbs that he lost control over near the end. Videl giggled into Gohan's chest as she remembered it. Gohan came for the sixth time as the ki orbs exploded making several small holes in the room walls. She felt his kiss on her forehead. "My landlord is going to try to kill me…although he probably won't get the chance if my mom has accomplished it if she finds out that I skipped school today. That reminds me."

He reached for his phone and called someone. "Yeah, this is Gohan. I won't be able to come in today. I know and understand that you're disappointed. I'll make up for this. I'm taking care of a very personal matter. I don't take work lightly; imagine what I could do for your business within a short amount of time. Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. I won't let you down."

Videl nestled closer next to him enjoying his warmth. "Did you have a difficult talk with your boss Gohan?" He nodded. "I did, but I don't think I'd be able to go to work leaving you here. It would feel wrong. Speaking of, how are you feeling right now?" _With the last flower losing its glow roughly two hours before our lovemaking ended…_"To be honest I feel heavily fatigued and sore. I don't even think I can walk right now."

Gohan looked concerned, "I don't have a senzu bean, although I can take you to Dende. He could heal you." Videl shook her head. "I don't want that. As childish as this may sound I want you to spoil and take care of me." Gohan stood and paced for a couple of seconds before stopping. "What is it that you want at the moment? I could make you something."

Videl giggled. "Well at the moment I want you to find some boxers." Face reddening Gohan frantically searched for his underwear finding them a couple seconds later while putting them on backwards as a result of doing it too fast. Face reddening again with embarrassment he fixed it and sat across from her. "I'm sorry about that."

Videl lightly punched his shoulder. "It's fine Gohan. I'm actually surprised that you didn't notice. Although being naked for nearly half a day would probably do that to some people. Besides, I guess it's my turn to feel embarrassed. Could you carry me to the bathroom?" Gohan got up and opened his drawer and took out a long white shirt. He walked back over to Videl as he put the shirt over her.

"I figured that this would be easier to wear for the time being instead your dress. Besides, if I see you naked again I may not be able to control myself." _I'd be more than happy for another go at it, just not today…and the next two days after that. Maybe four or five even._ He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom placing her on the toilet as he closed the door behind him. "Thank you Gohan."

"No problem. I'm going to start cooking some hayashi rice, korokke, and tempura. Let me know when you're ready to leave the bathroom." Videl heard Gohan leave as a moment later she heard the sound of pots being taken down and water being ran. _My father isn't home and won't be for three weeks or so. I could either go home or stay with Gohan. _After relieving herself she called out to him as she asked to be placed at the table and he complied.

"Gohan, my father is going to be away for a few weeks. Would it be okay if I stayed with you for a few days?" He turned to her showing off a big smile. "I'd like that. Stay as long as you want. My only question is if you want me to fly you back home so you can collect some clothes there." _I didn't even think about that._ An image appeared in her mind as she pictured Gohan flying her back to the mansion while she wore nothing but his shirt. She shook her head dispelling the thought.

_That's ridiculous and so that's out of the question, but what can I do?_ "There's no need to fly me back. Gohan, would you be up to getting some of my clothes for me?" Gohan nodded. "It shouldn't be too difficult. I'll fly over there and use instant transmission to be back in time to check on the food then serve it. Would you happen to have a big travelling suit case?"

"Yes, it's in my closet. I'll only need three pairs and pants and three shirts for the moment. I'll probably feel well enough tomorrow to go through my closet. My bra and panties will be in the bottom two drawers next to my bed." He left the kitchen and kissed Videl goodbye as he opened up his balcony door, closed it behind him and flew off.

Videl sat as she smelled the food being cooked in the kitchen feeling guilty and useless. _Maybe I could start taking cooking classes. He has a big appetite; I could make him happy with my cooking one day. I could learn from Chichi. I can't rely on my maids and butlers anymore._ She heard knocking on the door. _I have to see who that is. It might be something important._

Videl slowly made an effort of standing as she began to walk towards the door. Each and every step was agony to her. When she made it to the door she looked through peephole and saw Bulma. She unlocked and opened the door. Bulma looked her up and down then helped Videl back to her chair as she took the chair next to her. "Chichi got a call from the school saying that Gohan didn't show up which was odd and strange. Even more so Gohan didn't pick up his phone as she called him dozens upon dozens of times throughout the day. Though looking at you I can see what kept him. I'm very happy for the both of you but how are you handling the pain so far?"

"I try not to think about it. I think I'd be in far worse shape if not for the strange flower that Gohan brought back with him from Other World." Bulma's eyes lit with curiosity and excitement. "May I see this flower?" Videl nodded. "It's in Gohan's room. It should still be in the tall coffee mug." Bulma got up and walked back into Gohan's room. "Oh my…what happened in here?!" Videl laughed a bit. "It was a very special night and morning."

Bulma observed the room once more before coming back to the table with the mug of flowers. "So could you explain how these flowers worked, and what made them special?" Videl shook her head. "You'd have to ask Gohan. All I remember was being in pain one moment then it slowly going away. The flowers in that mug glowed at one point. I think those are probably pain catchers. It's the only way I can explain it.

I'm not sure I would've been able to make it without those plants there. It was intense before but when the last flower winked out I thought I would die. It never seemed to end and when it did the only thing I remember was resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I passed out during that. It was quite soothing."

Gohan appeared next to Videl as he noticed Bulma. "Hi, I didn't expect you to come over today. How are you doing?" She shrugged. "I'm doing fine but I think you should call your mom. I came over on her behalf to find out why her son didn't go to school today. Don't worry though; I think she might pardon you for this. Other than that Videl told me about this plant that you brought back from other world. Gohan, would you be okay with letting me bring this back to my lab for observation?"

"I'm fine with it. I should explain that when I got it, all I had was the stem of it. I was told to just add water and some of my ki to it. When I did it turned out like that. Several flowers came from just a bit of water and ki. You plan on entering the pharmaceutical business Bulma?" She chuckled. "I don't quite know. Depending on how this turns out I could give you both a cut of the profit if and when I'm able to start selling it worldwide."

_This is what Gohan needs._ "If you're able to sell it, give my profits over to Gohan." He looked over to her a bit shocked. "Why would you do that?" Videl gave him a half smile. "I have all the things I could possibly hope and wish for. That money can be used towards college and whatever else you need. It's not exactly charity from Bulma since it was you that brought it from that place. You deserve so many great and wonderful things. Let this be one of them."


	12. Interlude - Taking Drugs (Erasa)

Erasa sat in her room as she stared at her phone. _As if it could answer all my questions. Why aren't you picking up Videl? How come you didn't come to school today? As a matter of fact why didn't Gohan either? Could it be that those two ran away and eloped?_ Erasa laughed at the thought._ No, that would never happen. Then what is it that I'm missing?_ Feeling frustrated she threw her arms in the air and turned her TV on.

"-Ribbon Army is back and better than ever. The first thing I want people to understand is that we've changed and we only strive to make things better for everyone. I know how strong Mr. Satan is but I don't believe that the safety of everyone should be put on his shoulders as well as his daughter's. I often wonder if the police officers ever feel ashamed of themselves for not only needing her help but consistently being incompetent on a regular basis.

With the Mayor's blessings this organization can do wonders for the world. We have several programs running right now as I speak. It's been years since I've felt so alive and excited about a project." The man wore a deep blue suit and was middle aged with red hair and a streak of grey hair on both sides of his head. The woman next to him was also middle aged as she had purple hair, wore glasses and had on a business suit.

The woman rested her hand on top of the man's hand. Their wedding rings were shown. The couple smiled at each other before she turned back to the interviewer. "My husband and I have had a hard time bringing back Red Ribbon to its former glory but we're resilient. Now more than ever is the time for us to exist. Our world grows stranger each and every day. Ever since the Cell Games we've been there in the background biding our time until we were needed. That time is now. We have the money, we have the technology and above all we have intelligence which is our greatest power. Our soldiers don't wield guns, they handle beakers and notepads."

The camera panned back to the interviewer. "We thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Silver." Erasa changed the channel only to find Mr. Satan posing and shouting about a tour or whatever. _Do you know where your daughter is right now?_ "Cha-la! Head Cha-la-" Her phone's ringtone kicked in as she saw her best friend's name appear. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Erasa, I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I've had quite a mental and physical last day and a half. Did I miss anything important?" _She sounds so tired. _"You didn't really miss anything. Are you okay, Videl? You sound a little warped." Erasa heard laughter from her. "You have no idea." For the next forty minutes Videl told her everything as she had promised she would. Erasa sat there and listened as her face reddened. When the retelling was over she was fanning herself with one of her school folders.

_Oh my…! I want to call her a liar but she's never lied to me before and yet it's so hard to believe the things she's told me! Goodness and what about Gohan. Who knew he was such an insatiable beast? _"Videl, are you even able to walk right now." She heard her sigh. "Just barely, I'm still quite sore. It's not all bad however. He cooks and has been taking care of me all day. If I want to go anywhere he carries me. I almost feel like a cat in his arms. It's hard to explain."

It was Erasa's turn to sigh as she stared at the floor in her bedroom. _Could I have had a chance with Gohan? Maybe if I had pushed harder. Oh well, what's done is done. Still wish it was me though._ "No need to explain, I understand. I'm honestly jealous of you right now but I'm also happy that you two decided to take that next step. Although I must ask, after the night you two had together aren't you afraid of the next time?"

There was a slight pause for a moment. "Yes and no. Don't bother asking how I know but the next time won't be like it was before. I'm afraid for different reasons. It's as I stated before, it hurt but then it started to feel so good. I'm looking forward to it. This pain I'm going through right now, sure I could take some medicine and feel alright but for me it doesn't seem right. I want my body to remember Gohan. My mind already has quite a head start. His every touch, caresses, and kisses. My body is only now starting to catch up."

_Geez, I never imagined there would be a day that I'd hear her talk this way. I knew that she liked him and yet I truly had no idea just how much. It makes how I feel towards Gohan even more pointless. I honestly can't compare._ "You're starting to sound like one of those people that would have a natural birth." She heard Videl's laughter. "Oh, I'm definitely taking drugs for that!" Erasa laughed as they talked some more before saying their goodbyes.

Erasa took a shower then climbed into bed. Staring up at the ceiling she tried to quiet her thoughts to no avail. She balled up right hand and hammered her bed in frustration. _Right now Videl is sleeping next to Gohan. I'm not jealous…much. I just wish I could sleep._ She closed her eyes, tossed and turned, flipped her pillow and still nothing came of her efforts. It was enough to make her want to scream. An hour had passed as she heard knocking of all things on her window. She groggily stood and walked to it, curiosity outweighing any and everything else.

As she reached her window Erasa's jaw nearly dropped when she realized that it was Gohan. She opened her windows as the cold air from outside entered her room followed by him as well. _Why is he here? This makes no sense._ "W-Why are you here, Gohan? I thought you were with Videl." He looked confused but shook it off as he closed the gap between them in an instant. "Am I? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure I'm with you now."

_What is going on here? He's standing so close. I can feel the heat from his body. I feel cold and yet hot at the same time. I want him but I don't want to hurt Videl._ "You still didn't answer my question." He suddenly pulled Erasa into an embrace, kissing her soon after. "You know why I'm here." He pushed Erasa onto her bed. The gears of her mind turned rapidly as she was trying to understand the why of all this. _This is a dream, it has to be. Although if it is, why is this one so different from my others? Unlike my other dreams I never felt this hesitant, why do I feel this way now then?_ "Gohan, I don't know what's got into you but I think you should leave."

He climbed into her bed as his hands roamed all over her body. Erasa resisted at first but she felt herself succumbing little by little to his touch. He was on top of her as he looked into her eyes as his hand descended to her sex while the other massaged her right breast. She let out a few silent sighs as her eyes closed only to be focused on his once more. "You don't want me to leave. Your body has called you liar. Tell me that you want me."

_Gohan doesn't act this way but what do I know? I didn't know that the cute bookworm was the Gold Fighter, the delivery boy from Cell Games and The Great Saiyaman._ Erasa studied him once more. _I want him badly…but not at the cost of my friendship with Videl!_ She pushed him off of her as she grabbed a pillow and stood holding it close to her chest. "I don't know what's wrong with you, and I don't know what's wrong with me for seeing anything in you. I thought you were special and honest. How could cheat on Videl? She's never loved anyone so intensely before and the first one she gives her heart too does this?! Leave!"

He stood and had begun laughing as his hair started to change from being short and black one second then blond and long the next. He placed his hands over his face and moved them as if he were scrubbing his face. When he moved his hands away from his face Erasa nearly screamed when she realized that Sharpner was standing before her smiling. "How touching, really. I guess that's the power of friendship. I am a bit hurt though. I thought I made more of an impression on you in the short time we had together. Here I was thinking that your body would remember how I touched you, how I smelled and so on.

You think because you stopped yourself from having sex with a fake Gohan that you're still a good friend? Your body craved it. How can you look at Videl now? Better yet, what about brains? How can you look at him, let alone be around the both of them without feeling awkward and to make this even funnier you're now the third wheel.

From what I can gather brains has already taken Videl away from me officially if he was supposed to be with her right now. Oh, and by the way I find it really cute that you think that because you have a pillow in front of you that it could hide your arousal and you think it could protect you. I still don't quite know what to do with you."

Erasa began shaking in fear as she started walking backwards only to jump when she felt her back touch the cold wall. She was trapped. _How did he, what is he going to, will he kill or, how can I be so, am I terrible person?_ A wave of questions bombarded her mind as she stared at Sharpner. "What do you want from me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I honestly don't know. I'm still flexing my new powers. Originally I planned on tearing you limb from limb and painting your walls in blood. Oh but I remembered our lovemaking. Well, really that's a lie considering that I was and may as well have been a practice dummy with an erection as practice for who you really wanted!"

A ball of energy the size of basketball formed in his right hand as Erasa's legs went weak as she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you! I thought you understood that I didn't have those feelings for you. How could you even claim to have feelings of love for me? Was it because we had sex a few times? It doesn't work that way. When we were brought back to life it was you who ignored me! I never treated you any differently! You can kill me if you wish. Brand yourself a liar with the feelings of love that you made up. Prove me right!"

Sharpner's ball of energy winked out as he looked horrified. "I-I was going t-to do s-so many horrible things to you. I'm calm now. I don't know what came over me. I won't hurt you. I promise that I won't." He walked closer to her as he extended his hand out to her. Erasa slapped it away. "Please, go away."

Sharpner stared at his hand as if he didn't know what it was as his eyes fell upon her again. "Erasa, I'm sorry about everything. Just-" "Leave now!" Erasa interrupted before continuing. "Kill me or leave! How could you come into my room, manipulate my feelings, molest me and then on top of that make me feel like I'm the lowest being on Earth? I hate you.

I hate every bit of you! I thought we were friends! I still saw you as a friend even after the way you acted and then you do this. I don't want to see you, don't want to be around you. I don't even want to say your name. If I were to turn mute I wouldn't waste the movement necessary to sign your name. You disgust me as much as I am disgusted in myself. Leave!"

Sharpner had tears in his eyes as he pulled back his hand. "Eras-" There was knocking on her door as they both turned to the sound of it. "Erasa. Is everything fine in there?" She turned around to find that she was alone in her room. Erasa stood and exhaled. _Straighten your face and features, everything is alright. Everything is fine, everything is okay._

She walked to her door and opened it and was greeted by her father. She lightly tapped her head and looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry dad if I worried you. I guess I fell asleep then accidentally turned on my TV along with the volume. It surprised me too." Her father laughed as he patted her on the head. "I'm just glad I was wrong. For the last few minutes it felt like there was something wrong going on. It felt like you were in danger so I came to check on you. I guess I was being superstitious or something. I'm sorry."

She hugged her father while at the same time tried not to shed any tears. _Don't cry, don't cry. Hold it in, now is not the time for it._ "Don't be daddy. Did you forget that I'm a big girl now?" He returned her hug. "When you're a parent it doesn't matter how old your children are. You could be in your thirties and you'd still be my precious little girl. One day you'll understand, just hopefully not so soon. I'm too young and handsome to be a grandpa." Erasa could feel the tears fighting their way out as she fought to keep it from surfacing.

_Just a little longer. Don't worry him, be strong._ She managed a laugh and let go. "I'll keep that in mind. Sleep well dad." He nodded and walked a bit down the hallway before turning back to her. "Make sure you put that remote on your stand, sleep well. Good night." She waved him bye and went back into her room, closing the door then studying the room. She checked all the corners and realized that she indeed was still alone as Erasa walked back over to the window and closed it as well the curtains.

Climbing into her bed again she realized that her tears weren't coming. Once more she was restless. _Why? I can't cry, I can't go to sleep. Why?_ Then she understood. She got out of bed and took all the bedding off and changed it. She stared at the bed then took her clothes off and grabbed a new pair clothes and took a shower. When she got out she changed her clothes and soon after got into bed.

So once more she lain in bed, the fatigue finally set in. _Could it be that the reason I was so hesitant earlier was that some part of me remembered his touch? And if that had been the real Gohan would I have thrown my friendship to the wind to be with him? Am I terrible person? Is it wrong to harbor feelings for him? I would never try to take Gohan away from my best friend, but these feelings. I don't even know if I can be around them anymore. I might be poison to their new relationship. What am I going to do? What can I do? I can't even call the police and tell them what happened tonight. How would they believe me what I just saw? What could they do?_

_I could always tell Videl. She'd believe me. I'd have a valid reason to see her and Gohan since he's also a crime fighter. I wouldn't get in their way at all._ And that was it. The tears came as she sobbed into her pillow. _It's official, I see myself as the person that would get in the way. I don't know what to think anymore._ The torrent of tears continued until she fell asleep.

That night she dreamed that things were the way they used to be. It was the four of them walking together side by side having fun until she looked to the right off her to find that Sharpner was gone. She looked for him but he was simply gone. Gohan and Videl were still walking in front of her. She called out to them but they didn't turn back. She ran to catch up to them.

When she did Erasa tried to touch Gohan's shoulder but her hand phased through him as the distance between Erasa and her friends no matter how long and hard she ran could never catch up to them. She woke up to the sight of her digital clock and still damp pillow. Disgusted she tossed it aside and got cleaned up then dressed. She went down and had breakfast with her father then went to school. As Erasa came around the corner she saw Gohan and Videl who was in a wheelchair. She walked over to to them, and exhaled deeply. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

Author's Note. So, I'm sorry if any of you suffered a case of mood whiplash in this chapter. While I'd like to keep this strictly romance there are two things that must be remembered. One being that only that would be boring and this is DBZ. There has to be some action and believe me it's coming. If you watched Dragon Ball then pat yourself on the back, if you didn't then do a wiki search. The last thing I need is a person complaining about original characters I created that actually exist within canon. No matter how funny it is. Hope you enjoyed the interlude, peace.


	13. Episode Twelve - On My Level (Gohan)

Placing a comforting hand on Videl's shoulder he continued to listen to Erasa's story. _Sharpner can access ki and change his face? How? I believe her, and I know that she's holding something back from her story but I'm forced to put that into the background and wonder why Sharpner. _"When school is out would you like us to walk-" He looked down at Videl and changed what he was going to say. "-accompany you on the way home?"

Erasa smiled. "I'd like that, but I don't want to get in the way." Videl reached out and clasped her friend's hand. "You're my best friend. No matter how much time passes you'll never be in the way." Erasa hugged her. "Thank you." The school day went by as Gohan noticed that Angela and two other students were absent. The teacher in his Calculous Class noticed it as well when he saw himself and Videl present. "Good to see that you two came back at least."

_Came back? So they've been missing since yesterday, Sharpner had been missing as well._ School let out as they walked Erasa home. He took notice in the slight awkwardness she had towards him but paid no mind to it. They waved their goodbyes as Gohan wheeled Videl home as he carried her into his apartment placing her gently on a chair. "I have to go to work soon. Before I leave, is there anything you want or need?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling him down to her level and kissing him. "With that I should be fine for now. I wish I could do more, but I should be fine tomorrow." _I so badly want to heal her. Seeing her look this way, and knowing that I caused it makes me feel so…I don't know. I still can't believe that I didn't stop._ He caressed the left side of her face. _I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much._ He kissed her and stood.

"I'll be back in five hours. Will you be okay for that long?" Videl made a shooing gesture. "Go, I'll be fine. I'm not made of porcelain. Oh, and stop blaming yourself for how I am right now. I can see it in your face. I willfully chose what happened. Stop feeling guilty, I can walk a little. So don't worry. I love you Gohan, have a good day."

_"__Stop feeling guilty." I can't help it, but she knows me so well. _"I love you Videl. I'll try and have a good one." And with that he left and went to work. As usual work went by fast as he delivered orders quickly and was tipped for it. Returning to the restaurant he began eating his meal when he heard fireworks and fanfare in the distance. He got up and walked outside as Tao left as well. He turned to him. "Any idea what the fireworks are for Boss?"

He looked disgusted. "The Red Ribbon army is back." Gohan stood there frozen as the sound of the fireworks and cheers to him went silent. Time may as well of stopped. "No." Gohan walked back into the restaurant as he went into the bathroom where he changed into The Great Saiyaman. He took off his white bandana and placed it over his face as he changed back into his street attire. _They're not back. I'll see to that._

He left out the back door and flew towards the commotion. A moment later he was there hovering over the new headquarters of the Red Ribbon army. Gohan powered up and was about to unleash a massive blast when he noticed all the innocent bystanders. He felt three familiar energies as he turned he was greeted by Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo. Trunks seemed to be ecstatic. "Hey, what's up Gohan? Plan on robbing a bank?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed he removed the bandana. "Trunks, why are you here?" He shrugged. "I noticed that dad seemed more tense than usual at the name Red Ribbon. He left the room and said that he had plans on destroying it. My mom only said not to hurt any innocents and continued working on that strange flower you brought back from other world."

Vegeta growled in frustration. "Insects, they're nothing but a bunch of in the way insignificant gnats!" Piccolo laughed. "Oh, the good old days when we could solve all our problems with a massive blast because we had no conscience. I'll take care of the crowd." His right hand glowed and as he shouted a massive beam hit the crowd of people. A moment later all that was heard was surprised, frantic screams as people half naked people ran in different locations.

Gohan turned to Piccolo trying his hardest not to smile or laugh when he heard Trunks laughing so hard he noticed that he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he joined Trunks laughing as well. _Well, that killed whatever seriousness and blood rush I had going._ "You could've warned me that you were going to do that." Piccolo scoffed. "What could I have said besides hey step back I'm going to make people naked?"

Trunks laughed even harder as he was upside down now. Vegeta just scowled some more as he turned his attention to his son. "Be quiet Trunks! Focus! Now that the peons are gone we're going to blast this place into oblivion." Gohan placed his bandana onto his face once more as all of them bombarded the new headquarters with what seemed to be an endless wave of ki blasts. They stopped and watched the clouds of dust disappear as they were shocked to learn that the headquarters was still there and without a scratch.

_How? With all we did this place should be nothing but a pile of rubble!_ He felt Vegeta level up to a Super Saiyan as he turned to him. "Whatever you're thinking Vegeta, no." He scoffed at the comment. "Listen boy, I don't take orders from you. Have you forgotten? I'm the Prince of-" "Four saiyans, how very impressive." Piccolo interrupted before turning to Gohan. "It looks like they were expecting us."

A lone figure flew up to meet them. Upon closer examination Gohan knew who it was a moment later. He had long blonde hair, wore black pants and a Red Ribbon jacket. _Minus the attire he doesn't look any differently than when I last saw him, and yet he could do so much according to Erasa. _"Sharpner, what's happened to you?" Sharpner made of show of inspecting himself. "I got an upgrade. At first I regretted it immensely but it's so worth it. I learned about your kind and the real story behind the Cell Games.

I thought we were friend's brains. You keep all that to yourself and let Videl's father take the credit. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Mr. Satan just like you is a fake. All this time I thought he'd saved the world when the so called savior was around me the whole time. That's just fine. After my operation I decided to do a little reading in the archives they presented to me. So many things happened that seemed to fly over our heads. Your family and friends always seemed to be in the center of it. You're all so dangerous."

Trunks became a super saiyan then turned to his father. "He talks too much, can I beat him up?" Vegeta smirked. "He does talk too much, do it son." Trunks charged at him as Sharpner sighed. "Hold on a moment brains, I have a twerp to deal with." Sharpner caught Trunks and backhanded him four times. The fifth time he struck Trunks he depowered and fainted as Sharpner let him out of his grip to fall. Vegeta caught his son.

Fear, worry and rage played out on his face as he handed his son over to Piccolo and transformed into a super saiyan 2. Lightening danced about his form as Vegeta went silent. He attacked Sharpner head on throwing punches, kicks and ki blasts that Sharpner dodged with relative ease then followed it up by shooting lasers out of his eyes as it took Vegeta by surprise causing him to get hit several times. He let out a couple screams of pain as Gohan noticed that his armor was chipped and bloody. Gohan turned left as he felt another familiar energy near him.

It was Goku. "Let me guess dad. You felt our energy flare up and you wanted to know what was going on, correct?" He nodded. "So, who're we fighting?" Vegeta managed to get a couple punches and a ki blast in but Sharpner didn't look all that fazed by it. Gohan pointed to him. "A person I thought was my friend. The Red Ribbon Army is back."

Sharpner landed two solid punches, one in his midsection and the other in his solar plexus. Vegeta hunched over as Sharpner extended his finger as the light that formed from it was purple then changed to blue. "Hey, does this look familiar to you? It should, Death Beam!" He fired it as the beam went through Vegeta's upper torso as he depowered and fell. Goku caught him. "I have faith in you son. I'm going to take Vegeta to the lookout so he can be healed."

He pressed his middle and index fingers to his forehead and winked out leaving Piccolo who was caring for Trunks, and Gohan who approached Sharpner. _That was Frieza's attack. How did he get so strong, so fast?_ "Sharpner, tell me what really happened to you." Sharpner sighed. "I'd rather beat you bloody but sure. A few days ago I was approached by some guys in suits. They asked me if I'd like to volunteer for an important project. I asked what it was about and they said that if it was successful I would be as strong as Mr. Satan. I'd be a fool not to take interest in the offer by that point. I signed some papers that I actually should have read. Here's what they did to me. They pretty much killed me, flayed my skin and coated my bones with some kind of strange new metal called Vibranium combined with Validium.

I don't know how it all works but I remember one of the scientists saying that they took away the sentience from it since the other cells would constantly fight for control, whatever that means. They combined both the metals and called it Lilidium. I remember waking up and seeing myself. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. All my skin was gone. I couldn't even blink and my eyes weren't even my own. I could tell. Imagine opening your eyes and seeing constant computer jargon, numbers…so many numbers. So after that nightmarish awakening I was dumped into a tank of green goo.

If I felt like screaming before, I would've given anything to scream then. After that they covered my entire body in this strange pink dust. My pain disappeared and I could feel my skin reforming. The problem was that I was pink. One the scientists noticed the effect and told me to think on how I wanted to look. So I thought of how I looked that morning and my skin became white and my hair grew back and it was blonde. The problem was my face however as I was still ugly. They told me to place my hands on my face and remember what I looked like. My hands moved, I had no control over it and I was myself again.

I asked the scientist what I was and he called me Hybroid 4. Good luck trying to-" "-ha!" Gohan unleashed the wave as the attack hit him head on as Sharpner was enveloped in the light. _If he's the fourth one then there obviously has to be three more, but I'm worried that there is not only more to his story but more Hybroids._ The light faded and Sharpner's tattered form was in front of him. His right arm and left leg ended in stumps as part of his face was also destroyed. Gohan stood and watched as every part of him that was damaged reformed. _I figured this would happen. He's strong, I'll give him that. However, he's not on my level._

Gohan powered up, stronger than ever before. "I heard about your late night visit from Erasa. She was shaken and scared. Friends are precious and should be cherished. It's unfortunate that I no longer see you as such. I won't kill you; I have no desire for it. What I will do is beat you senseless for what you've done, and then I'm going to end the Red Ribbon Army once and for all!" Gohan charged in and punched Sharpner so hard that the shockwave from the strike blew out the windows. Sharpner went silent as he fell to the ground.

Gohan watched as he hit a fire hydrant on the way down. A moment later he heard what seemed to be a long belated scream. Gohan descended and slowly walked over to him. When he did reach Sharpner he noticed that his breathing was ragged. "Get up." Sharpner slowly managed to get up as he turned around and fired his eye lasers and struck Gohan. It didn't even faze him. Gohan calmly advanced towards him securing his left hand around Sharpner's throat as he lifted him and then proceeded to strike him with his fist. Each blow he delivered could've been heard and felt several distances away. The eighth time he struck Sharpner all the cars on the street that had alarms went off.

Gohan let Sharpner go as his motionless body hit the pavement. The sound of news helicopters were in the air as news vans rolled around the corner. He noticed that three people walked out of the Red Ribbon headquarters building. All three were middle aged. He looked them over. "I take it that you're Hybroids as well?" In unison all three of them turned their attention over to Sharpner then back to him. The man with the red hair and grey streaks approached him first.

"I'm Mr. Silver. The answer to your question is yes. I want to assure you that we mean no harm, we're trying to do good here this time." Gohan's eyes shifted over to Sharpner's tattered and motionless form. "Your screening process needs work then." He turned his attention onto the three of them before continuing. "I'm done playing games. You know I'm stronger than everyone of you. Right now I'm struggling between two choices right now. Convince me somehow not to give you three the same treatment I gave Sharpner and not leave your headquarters in shambles."

The woman with the purple hair shrugged. "Can we really convince you? You were already set on wrecking everything we've spent years trying to build before hearing us out. We really have. We know who you are and what you've done and accomplished. We only want to help. During the Cell Games we found Dr. Gero's lab…well what was left of it. Luckily for us he kept his documents safely tucked away in a flash drive we almost missed.

We used the notes and information for creating several practical things like the energy absorbing shield that protected our headquarters. By the way you've saved our company thousands of Zeni by doing that since it can convert those attacks into viable energy. Thanks. Anyway, we were about to become public again when Buu began terrorizing the world. We sent a couple of our creations out against him but we achieved nothing. They were strong but Buu was stronger. After Buu's battle with Vegeta we scanned the area and took back several pieces of the rocks from that crater.

Studying those rocks we had what we needed of Buu. We have all of Cell's techniques and Buu's strength. We're hybrids with cybernetic enhancements. We're not exactly androids, we're more like cyborgs but we felt that Hybroids sounded better. Other than that, we're being completely honest with you. We have no intention of taking over the world. We're on your side." _What should I do? I have the power to defeat them, but what if I didn't? Are they actually being sincere? I have to do the right thing._ "Okay, I've made up my mind."

* * *

Author's Note. So I noticed that many of you are wondering where Erasa's fits into the story right now and if she's going to "ruin" GV. Well, let's see here. I'm writing this as if it's canon. Think about that for a moment. Although that's not to say that it's not possible either. Am I going to have her "ruin" the story. Keep reading and find out. If I've failed to have you not somewhat invested in this story by this point then I really should re-evaluate my ability to write stories. Peace.


	14. Episode Thirteen - I Feel You (Videl)

Videl sat as she flipped through the channels looking for something to watch when something caught her eye. _That can't be, why would it be him?_ She turned back to the previous channel and observed the person wearing a white bandana over his face. _It is Gohan. What happened?_ The camera crew was keeping their distance but their audio equipment still picked up some part of their conversation.

"Okay, I've made up my mind. I've given this some thought and have come to the conclusion that if what's crumpled up on the ground is the best you can do then perhaps the world will be fine this time. I'm warning you now however of three things. The first one being that I'm not spoiling for a fight but I only used thirty percent of my strength, as much as I don't want to fight I'm honestly interested to know what it's like to use all of it now that I've gotten even stronger.

My second warning is that my father is alive and has none of the reservations that I do. I heard what happened before Dr. Gero. How my father practically decimated it before. That was when he was a child; you know what we're capable of now so don't test us. The final warning I have for you is that unlike the creations Dr. Gero created I can feel your ki signatures, and they are remarkably distinct. If you used his notes then it's likely that your energy is limitless as well only not masked or can't be masked because of what you did.

You may wonder why I mention this, it's simple. I'll always know where you are. If you're truly insincere about your affairs then I will hunt every one of you down like dogs and finish the job my father started. Take heed to the warnings I gave you." Gohan looked in a direction off screen as the camera panned over to a tall green person wearing a cape and turban. "Piccolo, is Trunks ok?"

The camera peered down at the unconscious boy in his arms as the camera went up a moment later. "He's made out of sturdier stuff than you were at his age. He'll be fine." Gohan nodded then looked down at the motionless figure on the ground before walking over to Piccolo. When he reached him Gohan placed one hand his shoulder while using the other hand to use the instant transmission technique as they winked out a moment later.

_What did I just miss?_ Videl grabbed her cell phone and called Gohan. It rang four times before it was picked up. "Hello?" Hear his calm voice Videl smiled. "I saw you on the news a moment ago, what happened back there?" There was a slight pause before she heard anything from him. "In order for you to truly understand the circumstances of tonight it would take a long while. I'll tell you everything when I get back from work. Hold on just a moment."

Videl heard him hang up and was slightly upset until she noticed Gohan appear next to her. He picked her up and held Videl in his arms, kissing her a moment later. Videl hit the End icon on her phone and threw it onto the couch as her previous feelings changed in an instant. She returned his kiss. She pulled back and looked him over noticing no noticeable damage on him. "I'll wait for the explanation later." Gohan sat her down on the chair then walked into his room returning with a pin as he wrote down something on a piece of mail and handed it to her.

"That is Bulma's number. Please call her and let her know that Trunks and Vegeta are fine and should be home soon. I'll see you later." He walked over to the door as she saw him off. "Bye Gohan." He turned and smiled before leaving. Videl's attention then focused on the phone that she just happened to toss a short distance away. _I should've thought that through. Oh well, it's not that far._

Videl stood and took slow measured steps over to the couch as she sat and retrieved her phone. She looked at the piece of paper and dialed the number on it. It rang twice. "Who is this?" _She sounds slightly annoyed. _"It's me, Videl. Gohan gave me your number so I could let you know that Vegeta and Trunks were okay and will be home soon."

"Oh? If they're not home right now it can only mean that they got injured and should be flying back from Dende's lookout right about now. Great, I'll have two saiyans with wounded pride to deal with for a week or so. Thanks for the heads up." The annoyance in her voice changed to that of amusement. Videl sat, slightly bewildered by Bulma's concise thoughts on the matter.

_I guess it's only natural to sound the way she does about those matters but I have to know a few things myself about that._ "Bulma, how long does it take you get used to…" Videl struggled to find the appropriate words for it. "The fear of losing your loved ones, right?" Bulma interjected. _That's pretty much it._ "Yes. I'm in the dark about a lot of things. I was thinking that maybe you could should shed some light on this."

"I can." Bulma began. "The truth is that the fear never goes away. You just learn to live with it. The thing about this world we live in is that for the majority of the time, any and all threats that seek to destroy the peace we have is always random. That's life. So many of the trials and tribulations we go through for the most part is never planned out ahead of time to give anyone ample time to prepare.

The people we love are warriors. The harsh truth is that at any time they could die out there but then again so can we. It's so easy to forget that because you end up being so focused on their mortality instead of your own. In fact, at one point I learned that Trunks died in an alternate universe. I cried for that version of myself because I don't think she ever knew what happened to our son. That's one of the worst things that could happen.

It would've been all too easy to coddle my son and try to keep him from being a warrior but in the long run it would be selfish of me. I love Vegeta and our son, but I know what they are capable of so I support them each and every chance I get. There will be times where you'll feel useless. You're not, you support them. Become their pillar of strength and in turn they become yours. Death is always a possibility, but never let the uncertainty of it get in the way of your relationship. Chi-Chi would tell you the same thing."

_This must be how the wives of police officers feel. She is right, we don't live in a convenient world where all our threats are transparent and can be planned for. _"Thanks for the advice." Over the phone Videl heard Vegeta in the background. "Our son and I have training to do; we'll see you again in a week or two." A few seconds passed as she heard Bulma pick up her phone again. "It's as I thought. Well, when they come back they'll be stronger and happier for it. Oh and you're welcome."

_I have to know._ "Quick question, what's the deal with Red Ribbon army?" A sigh was heard on the other line. "They were once known around the world. It still surprises me that their exploits weren't talked about or even documented at one point. Here's the abridged version, they were organization whose aim was based on world domination. They had the finest weaponry and could create androids. Goku destroyed them, although the story doesn't stop there. Dr. Gero was the mastermind behind those androids. So for years he spent his days compiling data on Goku and everyone else.

He's the reason Cell came into existence. Sometimes I wonder about his warped mind state. One of the androids he created was modeled after his dead son who was at one time a part of the Red Ribbon army. He decided to make his personality gentle, kind and caring. Perhaps as a way to make sure that his son this time wouldn't meet a cruel end. Gohan could probably tell you more about it, the Cell Games and everything else. I have two saiyans to look after. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise, thank you for everything. Bye." Hitting the end icon on her phone Videl turned her attention back to the TV as the camera focused on a middle aged man with an obvious hair piece. ""Yes, this is Mr. Condishna. I'm standing right outside the Red Ribbon Headquarters. Apparently there was a short battle. From what I heard no one was hurt. There's property damage but Red Ribbon has promised to cover it.

As some of you know, the mayor recently agreed to let Red Ribbon Army to help in the efforts against crime. Earlier to-" Videl turned off the TV and laid down falling asleep soon after. She stirred only to notice that she was being carried by Gohan who looked down at her. "Sorry if I woke you." She shook her head. "No, just a little surprised. How was your day Gohan?"

Gohan laid her down on the bed and sat on the edge. "Sad and strange. I confronted Sharpner today and beat him. He was strong enough to put a hole through Vegeta when he was a super saiyan 2 but I was stronger. If I wasn't sure before, I am now. Sharpner isn't our friend anymore. He's completely different from the way he was before Buu and what happened with Erasa occurred. Well, that or he's always been that way and I've been blind the whole time. He willingly allowed Red Ribbon to modify his body, and all for what?"

Videl rested her hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes people change, not always for the better sometimes. Don't let it get you down, he made his choice and now he has to live with it." Gohan still facing away from her placed his hand atop hers. "The thing that really gets to me is that deep down I really want to try being his friend again, but too much has happened I guess for it to even be a possibility. On a different note, want to hear about Red Ribbon's past?"

_I do, but there is something far more important that I want to know instead._ "Another day. I was wondering if you could teach me how to sense ki instead." Gohan turned and faced her, showing off his smile. "You should be strong enough to do it. It's fairly simple. A wise person by the name of Popo once said that it's like sight for the blind. I want you to close your eyes, clear your mind and focus. Remember how you feel when you summon your energy?

Remember that feeling. That is your energy and life force that you're sensing. After you've isolated your own you can feel others and know where they are. I'm going to raise my level just a bit so you should be able to feel mine by comparison and get a feel for my ki signature. Remember, clear your mind, close your eyes and focus."

Videl closed her eyes and felt her own energy. A moment later she felt something. Her eyes still closed she saw a silhouette in the shape of Gohan in front of her. The silhouette emitted a brilliant blue. Eyes still closed Videl turned her head and sensed two others." _That must be Vegeta and Trunks. This works, I can't believe it!_ She opened her eyes still sensing Gohan's energy. _He's so strong, with this even if I were blind I'd still be able to see him._

"I feel you Gohan. With this I'll always know that you're here." _I won't have to face the same fear that Bulma and Chi-Chi does on a regular basis._ Realization played out on Gohan's face. "So that's what it was." Gohan kissed her before continuing. "I'll try not to worry you in the future, even though I have a feeling that it's unavoidable." Videl smiled. "It's okay; I know what I've gotten myself into. Now, come to bed." She laid back and patted the empty space next to her.

Gohan stood and undressed, neatly folding and hanging up his clothes in the closet. Her eyes lingered on his body. _Perhaps I should've accepted the healing after all. Oh well._ Wearing nothing but his boxers Gohan climbed into bed and slipped under the covers alongside Videl. For the first few minutes they had lain there staring into each other's eyes laughing for seemingly no good reason. "Gohan, hold me." He blushed and looked away.

"I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment, maybe in a minute." Videl raised an eyebrow at the comment as she rifled through the sheets and found the reason for his reluctance as he let out a sound of surprise. _After all we've done he still blushes. I can't judge though because I feel myself blushing as well. He wants me._ "Gohan…" He quickly turned away from her. "Uh, I just want you to know that I'm in complete control of myself right now. There's no need to worry about it happening again until you feel better, I mean you shouldn't worry since it won't happen again, I mean until you feel ready." Gohan sighed and seemed to shrink into himself in embarrassment and maybe shame.

Videl moved closer to him unsure if it was going to work or not as she pinched his buttocks. Gohan jumped in surprise. His eyes focused on her she had his attention. "What did I tell you? I'm not weak, I can handle it. I'm ready and I can handle it!" She balled up her fists under the bed sheets looking determined. _Oh yeah, that's smart. This is a great way to start off a relationship by lying because my pride won't allow me to look weak. Granted, I really want him but I'm still healing. Although I'm not as sore as I was yesterday it probably won't be so bad._

Gohan smiled. "You're not ready, and it's only us right now. You have nothing to prove. I viciously want you right now, but I don't want to hurt you anymore so I'll wait." He reached out and brought her closer to him before continuing. "You look so beautiful in bed, it's difficult for me to repress that part of myself when I see you this way. The closeness, your heat, and how you feel when you're next to me. It's too easy for me to get lost in you."

Videl felt a bit more frustrated at herself. _It's like he read my mind. I want you just as much, I feel it. _Videl sighed. _Yep, I definitely should've gotten healed._ "I'm sorry Gohan." He kissed her once more. "Apologizing for not being honest with yourself? It's fine; we have all the time in the world. As long as you'll have me, I don't plan on going anywhere. I've fallen too deep to think of going anywhere else."

_I feel the same way._ They shared kisses with one another before falling asleep. Videl woke up the next morning yawning and stretching as she turned to Gohan. She studied his sleeping face and kissed him before getting up. Taking a couple steps she realized that her pain was becoming less and less noticeable. She smiled. Videl went into the front room, then out onto the balcony as she flew up to the roof of the building. She sat and sensed Gohan directly under her, Vegeta and Trunks to the West and three other people faintly in the East.

_Maybe as time goes by my sense will get even stronger. I have to make a mental note of learning the ki signatures of everyone so I can find and contact them if anything serious should happen._ Videl's thoughts were cut short as she looked up sensing two new ki's heading towards her. She descended back down to the balcony and waited for whoever it was that was coming.

A moment later she saw two black dots slowly form into recognizable people. Videl's jaw had dropped when they had finally appeared and landed in front of the apartment. Wearing the Red Ribbon patches on their clothing Sharpner and Angela were outside and waiting.


	15. Episode Fourteen - Who Am I? (Gohan)

Gohan woke as Videl shook him. His eyes finally opened as he saw concern on her face. "What's wrong?" Videl pointed out towards the window. "Sharpner and Angela are outside right now." Hearing their names Gohan hopped out of bed and put on a pair of pants. _I'd like to believe that the Red Ribbon Army isn't stupid enough to try to go after me. _Gohan looked over at Videl. _I'm not by myself right now. What should I do? I can only think of one thing._

_I hope that she'll forgive me. _He walked over to Videl and hugged her with one arm while he placed his index and middle fingers onto his forehead as they winked out and appeared in front of Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten. "Put a shirt on young man!" Gohan looked over to his mom. "I honestly don't have time for that, please look after Videl while I take care of something very important." Without letting his mother get another word in Gohan used instant transmission once more and stood in front of Sharpner and Angela.

He powered up once more as the ground beneath him cracked. "What are you here for?" He flared up in strength again as the broken parts of the ground lifted up around him. Angela stepped forward and made a show of looking him up and down. "We're not here for a fight Gohan. Our higher ups just want to see you after school. I have no reason to hurt you. Sharpner on the other hand…" She turned and gave him a pitying look.

Sharpner scowled. "Just shut up Angela!" He shifted his attention over to Gohan before continuing. "It's true what she said bra- Gohan. We're their emissaries, whatever that means." Looking over Sharpner he noticed that all his scrapes and bruises were gone. _He really does have some of Buu's regenerative abilities as well as Cell's and Piccolo's. I guess I could visit them after school. I'll still give Red Ribbon the benefit of the doubt for now._

"I'll visit directly after school." Both of them nodded and began to ascend. "Hold on. Angela, why did you let Red Ribbon tamper with your body?" She shrugged. "They asked me if I wanted to be beautiful forever. They had me interested. The experience was scary but overall it was worth it. I'm strong and I never have to waste money on things like make-up."

As soon as she finished that statement she ran a hand down her face and instead of having violet eyes they were an emerald green instead. Her lips were full and painted red as her hair shrank in size and became blonde. Her body changed in front of him as she augmented it to her liking as Angela continued. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. I'll never look old and if I put my mind to it…"

She changed her face and body once more as Gohan ended up staring at Videl's doppelganger. "It would be interesting to be her for a while. I heard from Sharpner that you're her boyfriend now. Maybe I was too quick to brush you off. Maybe I should've heard you out. Maybe I do have another chance at you. How well do you know Videl?" Gohan stood, nearly shocked into speechlessness. _She looks like her, sounds like her. How would I ever…_Gohan smiled. "I know her well enough. She doesn't emit the same energy the both of you do."

Angela reverted to how she looked but still augmented her body to her taste as she didn't completely go back her original form. She pouted. "That's no fun. Maybe I could stop by later and I could cosplay for you. I could be anybody, anyone you wish." Gohan shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm happy with Videl right now."

Angela sighed as she ascended a bit. "Okay then, the offer is still on the table if you're interested. See you at school." Both of them took off as Gohan used instant transmission to get back to Videl. When he appeared her expression was mixed of happiness and fury. Gohan took an involuntary step back. _I know that look; I thought only my mom knew that expression. Besides apologizing I have to find a way to get back on her good side. _"Vi-"

"Gohan, perhaps you should power down before you do anything else. Remember what happened when I forgot how strong I was and put your mom through the house?" Goku interrupted. _That's right; I completely forgot that I was still powered up. I have to be more careful._ He lowered his power level. "Thanks dad." He looked over to Videl. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know what was going to happen and made what I thought was the best choice.

I know how you tell me time and time again how strong you are. I know of your strength, but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to put you in harm's way just for the sake of you proving it. I can't and won't allow myself to endanger you. Today was a false alarm, luckily. I learned something about myself this morning though. Originally I would've thought of the bystanders around me, not this time. I thought of you, only you."

Videl's face expression softened as it looked like she remembered something. "Bardock did say that I would be on your mind, first and foremost. I forgive you Gohan; you were only looking out for me. Although that doesn't mean that I won't get upset. I worry about you as much you worry over me." _She's right. The way I've been acting I never did think her feelings of worry would match mine. The only reason why I've been thinking that way is because of how powerful I am. Although at the same time I'll never know when I'll meet an enemy that can beat me and in process leave her alone. I've been absentminded and inattentive regarding this._

_I wonder how my father and Vegeta would handle a situation like this, or if they even do so at all?_ Gohan felt a tug on his pant leg as he looked down to notice Goten as he looked up to him. "Hey squirt, how're you doing?" His little brother smiled. "I'm doing fine. I'm just wondering if Videl is my big sister now." Videl blushed and patted Goten on the head. "I'm not your big sister yet. Give it some time and it'll happen, right Gohan?"

He smiled and nodded. "One day, until then we have to go. We don't have much time to get ready before school. I'm going to have to skip breakfast today." Gohan wrapped an arm around Videl then said his goodbyes to his family as he winked out and appeared next to Angela who jumped in shock at his sudden entrance. Gohan surveyed the area a bit. _It'll take me at least a minute to get home from this distance. In the meantime I'll have to find a way to make better use of this technique. _"Sorry for scaring you Angela, we'll see you later."

Gohan flew off with Videl as they arrived home a short time later. Videl began undressing and turned to him. "We don't have much time, let's shower together." Gohan didn't hesitate as he undressed and showered alongside her. As he washed her back he felt his want for her rise then fall when he noticed that she still wasn't quite well. _It can wait, it's not important._

Gohan kissed the nape of her neck as her lithe body wriggled up against him as she mewed and giggled. _I'll never hurt you again._ The rest of the shower was pleasant as Videl washed Gohan's back. When they were finished they threw their clothes on and flew to school. Gohan smiled as he realized that she was getting faster. Almost as if she read that thought Videl wore a wide grin.

As they flew over the school they noticed a crowd of students out on the field. _I wonder what's going on down there._ Gohan descended followed by Videl shortly thereafter. As they landed they were greeted with the usual stares and finger pointing as the crowd parted before them revealing Sharpner and Angela. Gohan reached them first as he looked them up and down noticing their attire. Black pants, long collared red shirt, and a black trench coat with a Red Ribbon arm band adorned on their left shoulder. "What's going on here?"

Angela smiled and stepped up to him. "Nothing much. Just showing off what we can do. I guess you can say that we're recruiting. I can see it being the new thing, can't you?" She let the question linger before ascending a bit and continuing as she turned her attention to the crowd around them. "Don't you want to fly? Have any of you ever wondered what it would be like to be strong, really strong? You know, as strong Mr. Satan?"

There were mutters in the crowd as the students were giving it serious thought. Sharpner joined Angela in midair as he looked down at them. "A few days ago I was a common nobody. I was depressed and hopeless, and then one day…!" Sharpner threw his hands up in the air as two balls of energy shot out of them as the blasts soared up into the sky exploding some time later as he continued. "I became somebody! You can to! I feel wonderful; all you have to do is be a part of the Red Ribbon army. Don't get left behind, because I can tell you now that you're looking at the future.

Aren't you all tired of being scared? Are any of you feeling inadequate or useless as Mr. Satan and his daughter save us on a regular basis? When you join the Red Ribbon army you are joining a family. People that understand you, people that care about. That care can go a long way as you return it to the people you protect. Imagine that, you…all of you having the chance to be heroes and to do something good and worthwhile. I won't lie to you, it's scary at first but it is so worth it. Join the Red Ribbon army, and be a part of something special!"

The crowd grew louder. Gohan looked at all the faces around him and saw nothing but interest, curiosity and much to his surprise Erasa. _She wouldn't possibly…no. Why would she…Erasa…probably would consider joining. Why wouldn't she? Why wouldn't they? I remember knowing what it felt like to be powerless and useless. Who am I to try and dissuade them their chance to be something better? I don't approve of this but once more. Who am I?_

_Using these people's fear and insecurities as a method to recruit is crude but it is effective. Their words definitely resonate with them well. The Red Ribbon army and I have things to talk about later, I can do nothing here._ Gohan turned and walked away as he felt Angela and Sharpner unleashing more ki blasts into the sky as if they were fireworks. The sound of jubilation and wonder was in the air as he felt Sharpner's eyes boring holes into his back.

Gohan turned back and faced his cold stare. He returned one of his own as Sharpner averted his eyes a moment later. _You know that you're not on my level, and you know what I'm capable of. _Once more he turned his back and this time he felt nothing except for Videl who tapped him on the shoulder. "What's wrong Gohan?" He shrugged. "I honestly don't know yet. I noticed that Erasa was there front and center. Do you think she would join?"

Videl seemed to have given it some serious thought. "Yes, I honestly think that she would. Well her…and several of the students here." _I figured as much._ "I was just wondering, would you try to talk Erasa out of joining?" She shook her head. "I'm not the right person for it. I've been built up as one of the strongest people on Earth. Now while I don't exactly care what people think I do believe that if I was against this they'd say that I'm trying to keep them weak, scared and defenseless which isn't true. I'll admit that I don't know much about Red Ribbon, let alone their intentions this time but I also have to admit something else. I'm slightly interested."

Gohan froze, completely shocked by her admission. _What? Why? Could it be that, think of the possibilities, maybe she wouldn't, but what about, would things between us, she'd be safer maybe, it's her decision, how would I feel, what should I do?_ So many thoughts assaulted him at once that he couldn't pick just one to ponder over. "I…uh…" Words would not work right as the torrent of questions was still active in his mind. He sighed and gave up trying to speak.

Videl giggled. "Gohan, I only said that I was slightly interested. I never said that I was going to join them. Do you know what the word kayfabe means?" Gohan shook his head. "That's the first time I've ever heard it." Videl scanned the crowd and began walking away from it as he followed. "Kayfabe is pretty much the portrayal of events, staged or otherwise to be seen as true. Wrestlers whether they are seen as heels or baby faces have to stay in character to hold the illusion of whatever storyline they are in to make it more effective.

My father is pretty much like a professional wrestler in this regard as it seems that the world is his stage. Everyone thinks that he's the strongest in the world, and so in order to maintain that image throughout the years he's done several outlandish things to keep it that way. As his daughter I can't apply for something that would make me as strong as my father since many people think I'm already as strong as him or close enough. It would make people wonder for the first time just how strong he actually is. So while I'm interested I won't break my character or his for the sake of curiosity and personal interest."

Gohan was relieved as his surge of thoughts slowed and became normal. _I never really thought about it before but I think I have a bit more respect for Hercule now that I know that he's been effectively hiding the truth for years. The effort for such a task has to be tiring and easy to overlook. A part of me would like to believe that he did it for his family. _Gohan held Videl's hand. "You know, of all the things we've done so far I don't think we've ever held hands."

Videl frowned and looked thoughtful. "I think you might be right." Videl looked as if she was still thinking it over as they walked into school hand in hand. _I should tell her about what I saw earlier this morning. _"Videl, what do you know about Angela?" She reached her locker and opened it. "Not much, just what Erasa told me. Recently she got dumped. She took it pretty hard. Erasa told me that she saw her crying in the locker room about being ugly."

_Angela isn't ugly, why would anyone call her that? Better yet, why would she believe it? Although I guess it explains how she was acting this morning. I thought she was slightly off. _"I'm going to tell you what happened earlier today, I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it sooner." He went over the events and saw Videl's face change from anger to worry and then an odd combination of both. She punched her locker leaving a strong indentation of her fist in it.

Anger clearly won out in the end. Videl looked at her handiwork and for a brief moment she looked proud before her eyes were downcast. "I just realized that I can't really do anything except ask her not interfere with us." Videl sighed before continuing. "Well, if all else fails I could get break the kayfabe and get an upgrade." Videl smiled.

Gohan noticed that it was forced. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "There's no need. There's nothing she can do to change how I feel about you. She can't magically whisk me away from your side either. No matter how strong she is now it's irrelevant when it comes to us. Wouldn't you agree?"

Videl rested her head on his chest as a real smile surfaced. "Yes." A second later there were sounds of loud explosions as the ground shook beneath their feet. Screams soon followed. _I have to get her out of here._ "Videl-" She held a finger over his lips. "Don't worry about me. I don't know what's going on but I'll be fine. I'll evacuate the school, you find out for me." Ever fiber of his being was uneasy at the thought of leaving her there. Another explosion was heard followed by more screams and rumbling ground. Gohan clenched his right fist as he kissed Videl and took off soon after. "I'll be back for you as soon as possible!"

* * *

Author's note. So I noticed that one of the questions had to do with Gohan's strength compared to Goku's. At least how I see it. No matter how I answer that question I won't make everyone happy but here's my take on it regardless. I picture Mystic Gohan being just slightly stronger than super saiyan 3. Not by much either. The best way to explain it would be how you'd compare a normal super saiyan to that of how Goku and Gohan looked when they left the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku still needs to use up a lot of energy to reach super saiyan 3. He hasn't reached a point yet where it seems like he could hold the form. Gohan doesn't have that problem.

His base level so strong now that turning into a super saiyan is pointless. Granted, he did it in Battle of the Gods but I think they had him turn because the others were super saiyans as well but whatever. Knowing Goku it wouldn't take him long for him to be on par with Gohan. It would only be a matter of time. That's how I see it, I'm not saying that I'm right, and I honestly don't feel like debating my own theory. It would be a waste of time better spent. There are far more factors but that is enough in my opinion. I hope that you all you liked the chapter. As always, peace.


	16. Episode Fifteen - Your Boyfriend (Videl)

Videl watched Gohan as he disappeared around a corner. _ I have to work fast._ She surveyed her surroundings and found a fire alarm switch which she pulled. The alarm blared as students poured out into the hallway. She checked each and every classroom and bathroom as she searched for stragglers. When Videl reached the cafeteria she felt and heard a sonic boom as the windows shattered. The wall busted open as two mangled bodies were sent through it.

Videl inspected the bodies and noticed that one was red and the other was blue. _They look slightly human, but without a doubt they are indeed aliens._ She looked them over again and noticed something else. _I've seen this kind of armor before. I've seen Vegeta wear one just like it._ One of the aliens stirred as it raised its weapon at her. A bright blue beam then went through the aliens head as all motion and life ceased a second later. Videl looked up and saw Angela enter the cafeteria through the massive hole in the wall. She came over.

"Nice to see that you're still doing well Videl. Just sit back and let us take care of this. I mean compared to Cell this is nothing, beneath you. I'm sure you didn't need my help at all." _I won't let her get to me._ Videl looked over the cafeteria again only to find no one else there. _Just a few rooms left then I can leave._ Turning her back on Angela she left the cafeteria to search more of the rooms. Five minutes later she had come across twelve students and four teachers that were hiding underneath their desks. Videl shook her head, awestruck by their stupidity.

_These are enemy combatants, not a tornado. Why haven't these people learned by now that hiding won't exactly do you any good in situations like this? Especially when you end up picking the most obvious hiding places of all time._ As she lead people outside an energy beam hit the ground next to them. She looked up into the sky and noticed three humanoid aliens. Two were red and the other was blue. The blue one raised his weapon and aimed it towards them. "Now where do you think you're going?"

Videl stood firm as she assessed the situation. _I'm outnumbered, and I have to protect these people. I hope Gohan is alright…that's it!_ Clearing her mind she felt the energy and life force around her. _Gohan is close._ Videl then grinned as she looked at the three aliens who were idling in midair. One of the red aliens raised his weapon. "What are you smiling about?"

She cracked her knuckles and balled up both fists as she flew towards them. Videl drove her knee into the midsection of the red alien as spittle came out of his mouth. She backhanded the alien five times before punching the alien in the throat. That alien fell out of the sky. The remaining enemies charged her, attacking in unison. Videl dodged each kick and punch.

Seeing an opportunity Videl took advantage of an opening as she drilled her elbow into the back of the remaining red alien's head as another combatant was knocked unconscious leaving only her and the blue alien. The combatant looked down at his comrades and flew away. _You're not going to get away from me._ Videl took off flying faster than ever before as she realized that she was ahead of her enemy. Taking advantage of the alien's shock she punched him in the gut then elbowed the alien in the back causing the combatant to fall.

Descending she noticed that the blue one was still conscious. Walking over to him she noticed that is weapon was still within in his reach as she took it and aimed at his head. "I'm not a fan of these things but I'm not afraid to use it if you don't end up telling me what I want to know. First off, why are you here?" The alien tried to move but was kept in its spot with his very own weapon. The alien sighed. "This is embarrassing. We were told that earthlings were weak.

Anyways, to answer your question isn't it obvious? We're here to take over this planet. We were told that it should've been done a long time ago. And now we're here." _Take over?_ Videl looked around for the first time and noticed that the street was littered with hundreds of either dead or unconscious aliens. _Wow Gohan._ "Take a look around you; hasn't it become obvious by now that you're not going to win?"

The alien shrugged. "If you want this attempt to stop then you're going to have to take it up with the leader of the Planet Trade Organization. Good luck with that. As much as it pains me to admit this, you may be stronger than me but if you're the strongest this planet has to offer then Queen Frost has already won."

_Well, at least I can tell Gohan that this wasn't set up by the Red Ribbon army. _"Tell me about this queen of yours. Where is she?" The alien laughed. "Even if I told you, what could you do?" Shoving the gun in the alien's face the laughter stopped. "I wouldn't be able to do anything, but I know people who could. Now, answer my question."

"She currently located somewhere in the north galaxy. I couldn't tell you where even if I wanted to." A small blue beam of light went through the alien's head killing him a second later. Videl turned to see Sharpner lower his finger. "Well then we have no further use of you." Videl stood over the dead combatant unsure of how to feel. _I'll sort out these feelings later. I have to find Gohan._ Taking to the sky she sensed Gohan and found him a short time later. "Gohan, I've found out who's behind all this."

He turned to her. "Who? I haven't had it in me to hold back so I haven't even bothered interrogating. I've seen these aliens before. Are you okay?" Very much like the scene she had just left there Videl noticed that there were more motionless aliens in this area than the last. "I'm fine Gohan. Before Sharpner killed the alien I was interrogating he said that he was a part of the Planet Trade Organization and that if we want this to stop we're more than likely going to have to confront Queen Frost."

Gohan seemed thoughtful as he went silent for a moment until realization struck him. "I could be wrong but I have an idea as to who this queen is. If I'm right then we have little to nothing to worry about…to a point. Many of our enemies have the strength to blow up this planet, and yet only one of our enemies has succeeded. I'm sorry if this scares you but you need to know the truth. Blowing up a planet isn't all that difficult to do. I have a feeling that it's something even Vegeta would've been able to do before he was a super saiyan just because he could."

Videl shuddered. _This whole time Earth has been vulnerable to threats next to no one knows about and now the possibility of any enemy we face being able to blow us up at any time isn't a good feeling. _"Gohan, how do you sleep at night knowing this?" Gohan shrugged. "My life for as long as I can remember has been filled with nothing but constant threats towards my life or that of my friends and family. I'm not saying that I'm completely numb to it. What I am however is used to it unfortunately. Each and every morning I wake up I don't really think about how fortunate I am to still be here sadly, but that's changed now."

Gohan pulled her in close and held her. Videl rested her head on his chest, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat. She lost her tenseness and gained a smile. She tried to frown and gave up. So she pulled away and lightly punched his left shoulder. "Okay, thank you for your honesty but for future reference could you not tell me anything that would keep me up at night wondering if I'll be around to catch my favorite TV show tomorrow?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll try to remember. I plan on going out into to space. I think if I can concentrate hard enough I can probably find the queen. I want to put an end to this as soon as possible. I don't think there were any bystanders that were killed. I hope I'm right about that. I was late and I did notice some who were injured."

The way Gohan looked at her when he said that last word set off a myriad of emotions within her. His concern for Videl was clear and she still had some problems with it. _There's no reason to be angry at him when I'm actually only irritated at myself. I want to be by his side, I want to fight along with Gohan but as I am now I'm more of a liability than anything else. This is so frustrating. I'm willing to bet that when he goes out into space Angela will be with him._

The thought irritated her to no end. _I'm jealous over her. Not for her looks, but for her new strength and abilities. I don't see her as threat to my relationship. I trust Gohan; I just wish I could be more useful. _Videl kissed Gohan and started to fly away but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into space with me." Videl raised an eyebrow at that. "Aren't you afraid that I'd get hurt?" He nodded. "I'll be completely honest with you again. While I do have an ulterior motive in inviting you I know that you're much stronger than the aliens we've fought so far. I can see the want in your eyes to fight.

I know that feeling. Other than my mom I've never been denied the opportunity to help fight for good. I'm not your mom, I'm your boyfriend. It's been on my mind lately and I apologize for not considering your feelings about things like this before. I won't make your decisions for you anymore, but what I will do is tell you things you should know. These aliens so far, you can take them. I can feel it, you're still in harm's way but you can actually fight and be effective here.

I only ask that when I tell you that you're under powered and out classed that you let me take you out of the battle." Videl smiled. "Yes, I'm not suicidal. I know not to fight a battle I can't win even if I want to try. Thank you for understanding." Gohan looked relieved. "Thank you for putting up my over-protectiveness."

A blur suddenly appeared next to Gohan as Goku stood next to his son. "Hello Gohan and Videl. Looking at this area it seems that I got here too late. I figured as much. I haven't seen aliens like these since we visited old Namek. I think everything is fine now. Goten went off by himself and has been fighting them for a while. I felt Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha as I flew around the world. Did you learn anything?"

Gohan nodded. "Videl interrogated one of them and told me that this is Queen Frost's doing. I'm sure that this queen is of some relation to Frieza. To be honest, I'm not all that worried." Goku seemed to be thinking something over as he looked at his son. "I honestly feel the same way. How're you going to confront the queen?"

"I've had some time to think about it. I plan on going to King Kai's planet; from there I'm going to feel her out and go right to the queen if it all possible. There's no guarantee that it'll work though. I might end up picking the wrong alien but it's worth a shot." Goku nodded approvingly. "I like it. I'll meet you up there." Smiling, he waved goodbye and phased out, using instant transmission. Gohan laughed. "I should've known that he was going to do that." Wrapping an arm around Videl he continued. "Let's go."

Phasing out within an eye blink they were on another planet. Videl watch Gohan's expression as he let go of her. Then she felt it. _I feel as if I put on four hundred pounds!_ She took a few steps. _Lifting my legs to walk is almost a struggle but I can do that at least. I wonder if I can run. I want to try that but if he notices that I'm kind of struggling just to walk he'll probably take me back. Besides, I have a feeling that if I attempted to run right now it would look like I was running through an invisible layer of pudding that is up to my waist. There's no need to make him worry anymore over me. _"Gohan, do you sense anything?"

"I sense a lot of high power levels around. I kind of wish I would've brought Piccolo with me. His senses are sharper since he can actually feel evil. I guess this is just the power of hindsight. I may have wasted your time Videl." A monkey and a person with a symbol that read World King appeared. "Don't be so sure. Of course you'd feel a lot of high power levels around here.

We have some of the strongest warriors around the universe here. I saw your father earlier, much to my surprise he didn't decide to eat me out of house and home today…or blow up my planet. He seemed to be in a rush, any idea as to the why of that?" With some effort Videl walked up to King Kai. "We're looking for Queen Frost."

Gohan knelt and petted the monkey as he looked up to him. "Yeah I was actually wondering if this queen was of any relation to Frieza." King Kai nodded. "She is. Originally a princess she is King Cold's last child and only daughter. She's of age now so she probably just inherited her family's organization. If you want to confront her, place your hand on my back. You'll be able to find Frost easier this way."

Standing, Gohan walked over to King Kai and placed his hand on his back. "Quick question, how long have you known about Frost?" King Kai shrugged. "Since two days ago. I was surprised that Kind Cold had another child. Oh and I can feel your shock Gohan. Listen here, you may not believe this but I don't exactly know everything. Here's a good example, for the longest time I believed that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by their guardian who summoned meteors onto the planet. I was wrong. A lot of what I know is things I hear from people, or what I can feel. Speaking of, I found her. Do you sense her?"

Gohan closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "Yes." He looked over to Videl as he extended his right hand to her while taking the other off King Kai's back. Videl took his hand as they phased out once more. They appeared next to a throne on what looked to be the inside of a space ship as she noticed that once more they were outnumbered by the amount of soldiers that were in the room. Looking to her right she studied the alien that sat on the throne.

The color of its skin was nearly all magenta along with some white in certain places as the alien was bald, yet everything else was distinctly feminine. The alien stood and Videl noticed something else. _She's as tall as Gohan._ The alien held out one hand in a gesture that seemingly halted the soldiers from doing anything as she focused her attention on Gohan. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Her voice was cool, calm and passive.

"My name is Gohan. I am the son of Goku, the man who killed your brother and father. You've attacked Earth and I'm here to put a stop to it. I'm not sure if you've noticed but we've annihilated every soldier you've dispatched." She scoffed. "You expect me to believe that you're a threat? I'm sure you're strong, but from what I can see you're no super saiyan." Gohan smirked. "I have no use for this form anymore, but I see no better way to prove a point." In an instant his eyes became teal and his hair became blonde as it extended and fell down to his waist. Lightning seemed to dance around his form as he continued. "Am I threatening now?"


	17. Episode Sixteen - Blood And Seed (Gohan)

Gohan stirred then woke up in bed next to Videl. He kissed her forehead then got out of it yawning and stretching. He heard knocking on his window. He went over to investigate as he raised the shades to find Erasa and Angela midair and outside waiting. _That didn't take long. I don't know if I should feel happy or sad for her choice. Erasa will be safer now, that's something I guess._ Face devoid of emotion Gohan slid the window to the left, looking at them through the screen. "Good morning, both of you. Why are you are here and how did you learn where I live?"

Angela studied him a bit. "Oh my… is that you Gohan? I barely recognized you!" Angela looked to Erasa displaying a smile. "You owe me 200 Zeni. I told you that he wouldn't freak out or anything. Just look at him, he probably figured out what you'd do after yesterday." She shifted her attention to Gohan with a coquettish smile before continuing. "Isn't that right Gohan?" He yawned once more. "Answer my questions." Angela frowned. "You're no fun. Fine, if you must know the why of it we're here because the Red Ribbon army still wants to see you. Now would be a good time. As for how we found you, have you forgotten that we work with the mayor around here? It's not that difficult to find someone when you have access to all the records."

_Well that makes sense._ "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Let me take a shower first. I'll see you at your headquarters soon." Turning his back on them he went through his drawers and picked out a pair of boxers and an undershirt. "Gohan, you may want to cut your hair." Hearing Erasa's voice he turned and noticed that she and Angela were already gone. Walking into the bathroom he could only gape at himself in the mirror. "What the…how?!" His hair was long, black and fell to his waist.

_I look like a base level super saiyan 3. Well, at least I still have eyebrows. This makes no sense at all. At one point did I become a super saiyan 3? Why would I now, especially since I know how pointless it is? Did I transform in my sleep?_ Gohan shook his head. _That's stupid and quite laughable but I'm out of options for reasons. I remember taking out the aliens and working. Videl and I watched a movie and that's all I remember. None of that required a transformation of any kind._

He looked himself over in the mirror again. _At least I know what'll happen if I decide to turn into a super saiyan 3. I don't have much time to ponder over this. Something has happened, I can feel it. I just don't know what. After school I'll head over to Dende's lookout. Maybe someone there can help me find out what I missed. As for the hair, I'll deal with that later. _He took a ten minute shower, dressed, kissed Videl goodbye and left. In a matter of minutes he was in front of Red Ribbon's headquarters. He walked inside and was greeted by their receptionist. "Welcome to Red Ribbon, do you have an appointment?"

He shrugged. "I guess I do. Could you let them know that I'm here? My name is Gohan." She nodded as she picked up her phone and called her higher ups. He took a seat and noticed at least thirty students from his school were in a large room, patiently waiting it seemed. _I wonder how many people decided to get the operation yesterday._ A couple minutes had passed when Sharpner arrived. "They're ready for you. Follow me."

He stood and did so as he walked into the elevator. Sharpner pulled out a card and had it scanned. A second later an unbelievable amount of new buttons appeared as the metal seemingly oozed then combined with the metal that was already a part of the wall. _That was…new. _Sharpner then went on to hit the button labeled D15.

When pressed the metal became somewhat sentient again as it oozed once more covering the buttons again. Curiosity getting the better of him he touched the panel then pulled his hand back. _It's cold and solid. I have to admit, that is quite fascinating._ "I noticed that the lowest floor was F15. Just how far down is that?" Sharpner smirked. "Good, you don't know everything. As for your question that facility is eight miles underground. I often wondered why they didn't go any deeper so I asked. The response I got is that it takes a significant amount of money to keep those areas cool. So the digging had to stop for a time.

However, Red Ribbon now has more than enough members to save this organization zeni. According to Violet you're to thank for a discovery she hypothesized earlier regarding ki being used as an energy source. They send out their new recruits every day to fire away at the ki shield. Since our energy is limitless their greatest resource is their recruits. Red Ribbon never has to waste money again on electricity bills, thanks to you and your friends."

Gohan finally noticed the three medals that were attached onto his jacket. The one furthest to the left had a background that was black with white stars that bled red. The medal was bronze or copper. The one in the middle had a navy blue background that featured a tall fearsome looking dinosaur and a very small man that stood facing it in a knife fighters stance. The medal was gold. The very last one had only the color red for the ribbon as the medal upon closer inspection was one of white gold. "What do those medals stand for? I have a vague idea but nothing concrete."

Sharpner pointed at the one on the left first. "This is my Medal Of Dishonor. I've upset the leaders greatly. From what I heard Silver and Grey wanted it surgically placed on my forehead while I was out cold. Violet talked them both out of it." He moved his finger towards the second one before continuing. "This is the Medal Of Fearlessness. Silver and Grey wanted me to have this medal while Violet didn't." He scowled then moved his finger to the final medal continuing.

"This is the Red Ribbon medal. It means that I'm not only seen as a soldier but one day I will lead my own group of soldiers. They choose the leaders not based on intelligence, but strength. I'm the strongest one here thanks to you." Gohan raised an eyebrow at that. "How am I to thank for that?" Sharpner laughed. "One of my new DNA strands is that of a saiyan. What that means if you didn't know is that each time we're beaten to the point of near death we get stronger." The elevator stopped as an audible ding was heard a second later. The door opened and Gohan got out. He looked back and noticed that Sharpner was still in as the door closed. "Welcome to level D15 Gohan." The middle aged man with silver on the sides of his red hair walked up to him and shook his hand. While unresponsive at first his manners kicked in as his grip became firm and he shook back. "Why am I here?"

Releasing their grips Silver began walking as he Gohan followed. "What I'm wondering is what happened to your hair. Other than that I'd like you to become a General here. We'd give you full honors and troops to command. We know of your deeds and we can think of no one else who'd be a better face for this generation of Red Ribbon other than you. Ironic considering past events, but that's what they are. The past has no bearing on our future, the present does."

_Wow._ "How can you be so indifferent to the past?" _So much pain and horror lies in my mind, I can't exactly let all that go. How could you let your experiences go? Convince me that you have no ulterior motives. _Silver's eyes seemed to glaze over as he went silent for a moment. "I remember when Red tried to have me killed after I failed one of my missions. I escaped and hid.

Sometime after Red Ribbon was destroyed I found Grey at a bar. He lost the dragon ball radar and his will to live. So for a couple years I took care of him and he got healthy again. Four years had passed as I worked like a man possessed. Originally I was going to go into mercenary work but then decided to go into the business of lethal arms. I thought to myself, why should I put myself in danger killing people when others will pay for the tools and do it themselves. So Grey and I opened a small shop that eventually turned into a multi-billion zeni business.

I met the woman who'd become my wife two years later. She decided to go the route I opted out of. We got caught up and she gave Grey and me the idea to bring the army back. I'll be honest, I scoffed at the idea at first but I was touched by her idea of turning the organization into a force for good. So I shut down my business and for the past decade or so we've used our collected funds to bring her vision to fruition. My past is only that, I'm only focused on the now. Red Ribbon has no underhanded ploys when it comes to offering you this. Asking you to trust us is akin to expecting to see the moon again. I know, but please, take our offer."

_I can't._ Gohan shook his head. "I thank you for the offer, but no. You say you already know of my deeds, it seems that if I were to take your offer you would expose Mr. Satan. That in turn would increase your recruitment tenfold." Mr. Silver shrugged. "Would that be such a bad thing? People around the world would be upgraded for the better. They'll be safer and far more self-reliant than ever. Why would you be against that? What would stop you from taking our offer?" Gohan sighed. _Love really, plain and simple._

"Mr. Silver. Say that I offered you some of the most enticing things on Earth. Things that you could only dream of and all I'd asked for in return was to hurt your wife? Would you accept all the things I offered? Would you be willing to hurt your loved ones for all that?" Silver paused as he went stiff for a moment. "I'd never do that. I love my wife and daughter. I'd never subject them to any pain for the sake of my wants and desires." Realization struck him as he continued. "You're in love with Videl Satan! It all makes sense now." He broke out laughing.

Gohan scowled. "What's so funny?" Silver managed to contain his mirth as he tried to regain his composure. "I was just thinking how neat it was that you fell in love with the daughter of the man who stole what should've been yours. Seems like a fair trade I guess, besides now that I get a good look at you it doesn't seem like you'd be all that happy with the newfound fame and attention that would follow you endlessly.

That's such a shame too, you're the perfect image of what we stand for now. You're heroic, altruistic and moral. I'd say a fifth of our new recruits are those three things. With their new strength and abilities of course they're going to be heroic. It won't be that hard. However I expect that many of them won't have the remaining two. Oh, and don't worry about rogue soldiers. We have a counter-measure for that. It's not pretty either, it's frightening."

_I was going to ask him about that, it's like he read my mind. I'm not too worried about that though since I don't remember Buu or Cell having telepathy. There's only one thing left to ask about._ "Since you know now why I refuse I must wonder where that leaves us. Do you plan on leaking that information?" Silver shook his head. "Grey, Violet and myself want you as our ally. I want more recruits but not at the risk of fighting each other when we could be doing good things out there. The secret stays safe with all of us here. I'll have everyone sworn to secrecy."

Gohan bowed. "Thank you." He felt Silver's hands on both of his shoulders as he raised him up a bit, looking him in the eyes. "There's no need for that. It hurts knowing that you turned us down, but oh well. I have something interesting to show you regardless. Follow me." Walking through three corridors they took a right and then entered a room. Silver stood in front of an odd machine that had a monitor attached to the side of it. "What is this?"

Silver grinned as he turned and hit several switches on the machine. It hummed then went silent. He scanned his card and several images ran through the monitor before going dark. "This machine allows us to look and travel into several alternate realities and universes. This is what Red Ribbon worked on before we went public again. We visited several realities and met a lot of interesting people. We've met Avengers, X-Men, a Justice League and Society. Although when we tried to visit that particular regarding the Justice League and Society the last two things changed drastically. In fact, everything changed. We couldn't understand it.

We've seen several versions of Red Ribbon as well as your father. Red Ribbon whether good or bad in the end gets destroyed by your father. Although in those realities your father never became as strong as he today. You always get kidnapped by Raditz and become notorious throughout the galaxy. You end up marrying an alien named Frost." A wave of memories struck Gohan as Silver continued. "We had speculated what saiyan sperm was capable of. You give her nine children and they inherit your strength. They grow up and lead something called the Planet Trade Organization. I'll be honest; we wanted to kill you to avoid this possibility.

We just didn't have the means, and we still don't. We realized that you're a good kid. Grey believes that if the person knows of an event then things can be changed. You know now. In this reality we haven't seen Frost. Perhaps she doesn't exist in this one. We can only hope. Their children end up killing their parents and destroying our solar system for fun.

Just imagine what they could do now if Frost really does exist here and it happens again." Silver shivered before continuing. "When you have time, feel free to use this machine and learn what we know for yourself. I believe that it will do wonders for you instead of me telling, you'll see the truth. Well, I'd hate to make you late for school. Let me show you out."

After being escorted out he flew back to his house as memories of last night played back to him in crystal clear clarity. He'd just turned into a super saiyan 3…"Am I threatening now?" Frost's smile was lecherous as she walked up to him with no fear and placed her right hand on his face. "Not threatening. More like handsome. You look better with black hair. Be a dear and change back for me, won't you?" Her eye's glowed magenta as his golden aura instantly vanished. Videl tried to rush over to him but was held back. "Gohan…!" He tried to move but he couldn't.

Frost walked in a small circle studying his form. "You are perfect. You're the only man I deem fit to give me children. You came here thinking you could use brawn to defeat me like I was just another enemy. I'm not your enemy; I'll be your wife one day. At the moment I'm in lust with you, eventually love might be a part of the equation. From this day on you belong to me.

Your mind, body, blood and seed are all mine. You will fight for me, you will bed me and above all else you will love and worship me. I bet that the earthling over there is your mate. I'm kind; I won't kill her at the moment. Unfortunately I'm not in heat. I could lay with you now and it would be amazing but I have things to do. Use her for comfort until I call for you. I can't wait, I haven't been this ecstatic in years! Take off your clothes."

Against his will his body acted it on its own as he disrobed in front of her. Frost eyed him up and down as she continued. "Oh yes. I'm definitely going to kill your earthling woman sometime after our first coupling. I can just imagine it. You're on top of me, one of the strongest in the universe while I'm writhing with pleasure feeling dominated and weak for the first time in my life. Oh my, I'm blushing. Put your clothes back on before I decide to neglect my duties."

Once more his body acted on his own as she went on her eyes glowed once more. "Both of you will leave and go on about your day. You might remember this happen or not, truthfully it doesn't matter. I'll see you soon handsome." From there he could only remember what he did when he got back. _How do I defeat mind control. What else can she do. Near the end of it I actually felt love and adoration towards her. I struggled at first but only for a brief moment. What am I going to do?_ Making it back home he noticed that Videl was awake. She turned and smiled. "I was wondering where you-" Her words were cut off as he held her close. Feeling her warmth. _It's not just me, I have to protect you somehow. What am I going to do?_

* * *

_Author's Note - So, I told some of you that the story was going to go through some changes. While that has been quite obvious since sheets were ruffled I've now opened up several doors and possibilities and they are infinite. There's a lot of story left to write. Originally I was going to end this story sometime before The Battle Of Gods, but that movie takes place long after Gohan and Videl graduate. There will probably be a sequel to this...maybe. Don't worry though, as I've already mentioned there is a lot of story to be written. Speaking of, I've been working like an angry bastard collecting overtime money like crazy. While I'd like to drop a chapter a day I'm trying with all my might to not go over four days when posting these episodes of mine. If I go over four days, believe me I'm trying to get it done.  
_

_I thank you all for being patient. I'm grateful for this. I thank you all. Peace._


	18. Episode Seventeen - Good Choice (Videl)

"Gohan, is something wrong?" He let her go. "Do you remember what happened yesterday? Do you remember going onto a spaceship?" _What is he talking ab- _A wave of memories flooded her mind as she remembered the events from yesterday. Videl shivered as she recollected Frost's words. "I remember everything. It also explains your hair. Is there a way to defeat her?"

Gohan stood motionless. "I don't know. How do you repel mind control? If I could figure that out then I might have a chance. I have no idea when she plans on visiting me…or having me visit her. I don't even know if she still has hooks me. I visited the Red Ribbon army this morning. They told me that in several alternate realities Frost and I have children that grow up to kill us and destroy the solar system. It sounds like something that is fated to always happen."

_So in several realities this creature and my boyfriend meet and have children. If that is fate, where am I in all this? How many realities are there where Gohan and I meet and fall in love?_ She shook her head. "How do they know this?" Gohan grabbed a chair and sat. "They have a machine where they can look into alternate realities and universes. According to Silver they can also visit them, not quite sure how though but it makes a bit more sense now when I think about it. Their new technology and their understanding of many things could have come from those alternate realities and universes."

_Why would the Red Ribbon army show and tell him such a thing? There could be a silver lining in all this though._ "After I cut your hair and finish school I was wondering if you could take me to that machine." Gohan managed a smile. "I could get you in there. The Red Ribbon army wants me as a potential General. I don't think they'll turn down any of my requests. What are you planning?" She nonchalantly shrugged. "As much as I'd like to visit the different realities to learn more about us, I'm going to use it to find a way to save you."

Gohan's eyes widened and then he chuckled. "I don't doubt you. I've seen that look in your eyes before, the determination and will power to see it done is definitely there. I plan on checking out a few things myself. There are some things I want to find out about Frost, at least when it comes to the alternate realities." Gohan looked over at the clock on the stove before continuing. "It's just about that time to go to school. Speaking of, Erasa decided to get the upgrade. She and Angela stopped by earlier, that's how I found out."

_So, even my best friend is stronger than me now. There has to be a way to become strong without having to do that. I will find a way and protect Gohan. At the moment I'm useless and I'm tired of it. As for where to find this new strength I'm not sure, but I'll figure out the how later, otherwise this will be nothing more than an unneeded distraction. I genuinely hope that Erasa feels happy over her choice and won't come to regret it. _"To the bathroom Gohan, it's time to cut your hair." Gohan stood and went as she searched the drawers for scissors finding it a minute later. She walked into the bathroom to find him sitting completely at ease.

_It's been years since I've cut anyone's hair. The last person's hair I cut was my father's…and that was years ago before he thought the fro was a good idea. Well, I hope I don't mess this up. _Taking her time at first she cut a few strands then went on to cut more and more. Four minutes had passed as she'd become more comfortable and confident in her abilities. Three more minutes passed and she was done. Videl looked over her handiwork and smiled.

"Congrats Gohan, you look like you did yesterday." He pulled Videl into his lap and kissed her. "What would I do without you?" _I wish I had an answer for that which ended in a positive light for us at the moment. Until then…_She returned his kiss then felt his hands roam around her body then chest. Videl felt his want for her as she felt her body reacting to his touch. Honeyed sighs escaped as she lightly bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep it in.

Gohan laid a kiss upon her lips then neck and collarbone as her head leaned back and she let out another moan. Each and every kiss was gentle and patient. Then he stopped. _Why? I'm better now. _"It's okay Gohan. There's no reason to stop now." He pointed at the clock. "As much as we want this would it be worth being labeled as a truant for a second time?"

_He has a point. There was a time where I could show up late and it'd be believable because more often than not I was doing public service. Now because the Red Ribbon army exists I can't use that excuse anymore._ Videl sighed as she got out of Gohan's lap. "We'll finish this later?" Gohan nodded. "Yes, even if a part of me doesn't care about being truant we both know that it'll affect our college applications." Gohan laughed and held Videl as he continued. "I saw the look in your eyes when I asked what I'd do without you. Videl, you mean so much to me.

You make me more human than I've ever been. I feel whole when I'm with you. Believe it or not all the elements that I've been missing so far lies within you. So don't doubt yourself, how can you save me with uncertainty tainting you?" Videl looked into his eyes and smiled. _I will save you and I will get stronger somehow. Frost can't have you, we already have each other._

Spending another moment together they got ready for school and headed out. As they flew towards school they noticed that there were dozens black specks in the sky. As they got closer they realized that there were students who were wearing the same uniform Sharpner and Angela donned the other day. _There's so many now._ They landed in front of the school were they saw even more students in Red Ribbon army attire. "I wonder how long it'll be until we end up seeing nothing but a sea of black and red each time we come to school."

Erasa landed in front of her. "Good morning you two. I see that you got a haircut Gohan." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "All thanks to Videl. Other than that, how do you like your new strength and abilities?" Erasa smiled. "They are great, the only downside is that whatever we're feeling emotionally is amped up. The army has supplied everyone with free pills to keep most of our feelings in check. Much to my surprise we only need one every three months."

_Could that mean…_"Sharpner didn't use the medication offered and so he tried to-." "He's taking it now." Erasa interrupted her as she continued. "The only people I've heard not take the medication and be completely fine so far are the leaders. I asked them about it and they told me that it takes the right mindset to handle our gifts without it. I have no idea what that means. When we get an upgrade the doctors watch us take the medication before we're able to go out publically."

Gohan looked uneasy. "You said most. There has to be at least seventy or eighty students now who've decided to get the upgrade. Does this mean that I now have to worry every three months whether they are on their meds? The way it sounds so far I'm surprised Angela didn't kill and stuff the guy who called her ugly into a locker by now." Erasa laughed nervously. "She's always been a bit fickle with a one track mind. If it isn't obvious by now, she's after you Gohan."

_What are you not telling us? _"What are the feelings that are still amped up a bit that you're left with?" Erasa turned her head avoiding eye contact with the both of them. "Anger, jealousy and lust. Another downside if you would call it that is those who've had the upgrade can't have children. At least by the means that are most common. Before you sign the papers they ask the girls if we want our eggs to be saved while the boys are asked if they want to leave some sperm behind. If we want children later they have three methods of which we choose from.

Other than that as embarrassing as it is to say this our libido goes up. Believe it or not Sharpner is quite popular at Red Ribbon. He has about six different partners. According to the higher ups, in this new body of ours we can't get sick anymore and none of us can have children. Sex from what I've seen so far is a pastime event for many of us now. It was odd at first to get used to but everything at Red Ribbon with the exception of the bathrooms is integrated. Any of you have an idea how distracting it is to take a shower when two people are having sex near you?"

_Oh well that's comforting. There'll be no need to fear an attack from them because when they're not busy protecting the citizens of this city and other areas they'll more than likely be ruffling bed sheets until the next crisis. I just missed something._ "Why would you be taking showers there, why not go home?" Erasa made a fist and tapped herself along the side of her head. "Something else I forgot to mention. When you sign up you have to stay and live at their headquarters. So we all stay together. Trying to sleep that first night was difficult until I found out that I could block sound simply by forming a little bit of new skin around the ear canal.

Hearing everyone have sex around you is one thing; the other is seeing silhouettes of it dancing on the walls so I covered my eyes too. I miss my home but I'll get used to it. We all have a curfew now which is fine, the only time we can break it is when the city or world needs us." Gohan sat on the bench near him. "Any idea how many people you think are going to join Red Ribbon after today?" Erasa sighed. "I'd expect more recruits after school is out, especially more boys. Nothing motivates people to join a cause more than sex, and that will more than likely be their pitch. I don't know what I could tell the girls here that would be good.

Videl, tell me how this sounds for a pitch. Join the Red Ribbon army where you will be given new strength and abilities. You will feel safer but you'll also constantly feel like a dog in heat." _That sounds horrible._ "Well, it sounds honest and sincere at least." Erasa folded her arms. "I talked to Violet about it. She said that the girls apparently have it worse but it should pass within a week or so. I hope she's right about that." The warning bell rang.

_There are more questions that I have, but I'll put it on the back burner for now._ The school day went by fast but there were two differences in it. In gym class the game of the day was basketball. The normal students weren't able to do anything the whole time except watch the ones with upgrades do everything. During lunch time she noticed that the Red Ribbon recruits had more food than usual stacked up on their tray. School let out as Videl and Gohan went to the Red Ribbon headquarters. Gohan talked to the receptionist for a moment then they took a seat in the lobby and waiting a couple of minutes before being greeted by a middle aged man.

Gohan stood and extended his hand. "Good afternoon Mr. Silver. Videl and I would like to use your machine. There are things that we need to learn." They shook hands as the man turned and looked at her. "So she's the special lady in your life. You have no idea how glad I am that you're not an alien. Well, let's get down to that machine."

They followed him onto the elevator where he scanned his card as metal oozed away revealing more buttons. He pressed D15 and down they went. A long minute passed as the elevator finally stopped. They got out, walked down three corridors and took a right. They were now standing in the room with the strange and unusual machine. Gohan stepped up to it, placing a hand on the panel. "Is there anything we should know before using this?"

Mr. Silver nodded. "There's a button for alternate realities and alternate universes. I'll be honest with you, we don't know everything but here's what I can tell you. If you exist in the alternate reality that you visit then you won't exactly leave here, only your conscious will. You live their lives, know their memories and so on. The thing is that you'll have to fight for control over the body. Until you've won that fight you will be nothing more than a backseat driver.

However, if your counterpart doesn't exist or they are dead then you will appear completely. You only have an hour to learn what you want. The funny thing about that though is it won't always feel like that. Sometimes an hour will be just that, other times it feel half or twice that length. The shortest time I've been somewhere is about eighteen minutes as an hour passed here. The longest was about two days." Mr. Silver scanned his card and the machine's screen flashed then went dark. Working the panel he hit the button labeled AR and hit another button as the screen lit up before he continued. "There seems to be an infinite amount of realities for you to choose from. We've named the majority of them and we have a synopsis of each one before you decide to make the jump so you know what you're getting into. Take for example…"

He hit the right arrow key and above the picture of that Earth in question it read Dyton. Mr. Silver hit a button and the synopsis popped up. Videl walked over and began reading it. "In this reality Trunks Briefs from the future goes into the past bringing Pan who is the daughter of Gohan and Videl. At this time the world has just gotten past The Cell Games. We don't quite know what difference their daughter will make yet in their past." Videl was nearly speechless. _Even though it's a different reality I'm happy knowing that we at least still found each other._

Gohan walked over to the panel and hit a button. The picture of Earth was still normal. The reality was called Ace Son. He looked over the synopsis. "Gohan has recently acquired the title of strongest in the universe. He has trouble controlling the power of his mystic form. Upon further review he has found an anchor." Gohan turned to Mr. Silver before continuing. "What do you mean by anchor?" Mr. Silver smiled as he turned and looked at Videl. "What do you think?" _So that makes two realities where we're together, maybe I over thought this. _

"I'm looking for a place where I can attain power and also learn how to repel mind control." Mr. Silver looked thoughtful as he hit the button labelled AU on the panel. "There is a power that Red Ribbon couldn't harness that you might be able to get. Give me some time to think on the mind control one." The screen once more showed a picture of Earth. The AU Earth was called Saban. Videl went over the synopsis. "In a world that is under the threat of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, five teenagers with attitude are given the ability to become Power Rangers. Upon further review there are now six Power Rangers at the moment." _It seems like it's worth a shot._

"I'll try this one out. Maybe if I'm lucky I could learn to harness whatever power they have." Mr. Silver nodded. "Good choice. I remember when I first saw them I laughed, until I found out how powerful they are. Red Ribbon's been there in the past, our visit wasn't at all pleasant. Though that was our fault for thinking we could storm in and take what we wanted. That's all in the past however. Come and lay on this table. Since this is an Alternate Universe you more than likely won't exist so you won't have to battle for control of a body."

Videl walked over and got atop the table lying down soon after. Mr. Silver grabbed a syringe and took off a cap. "I'm going to draw a little blood from you so the machine will recognize and bring you back after the hour is up." She nodded as she felt Gohan hold her hand. They syringe drew blood from her and she didn't flinch. Mr. Silver added it to the machine and pulled a lever. "In ten seconds you'll be there. Good luck, I hope you that you find what you're looking for there." The machine hummed loudly as she noticed that her feet were disappearing. Her heart was beating faster than ever before.

_I'm not scared, not scared at all!_ Gohan knelt and kissed her. "I'm right here." She regained her composure as Videl looked deep into his eyes. "I'll be back." He smiled. "I look forward to hearing what it was like over over there. Please be safe and take care." Videl looked back and noticed that she couldn't even see her chest anymore. She turned and noticed that Gohan wasn't holding anything anymore as her world went black a second later. She opened her eyes to find that she was staring at the bright blue sky. Videl stood and noticed the sign which read. "Welcome to Angel Grove."

* * *

Author's Note - It's as I've stated before. I've opened an infinite amount of doors. I truly hope that you all liked the episode. I had a blast writing it. You'll be learning more about Frost soon enough, that I can promise you. Peace everyone.


	19. Episode Eighteen - My Bastards (Gohan)

Author's Note - Before reading this there is something that you should check out first. Trust me, it'll be worth it. It's vital to say the least and I spent a great amount of time on it. Think of it as a prologue to this episode. Look up Gnahra Nyne's Rewarded Patience and read it. I'd paste the link but this site isn't fond of letting people highlight things.

* * *

Videl had just disappeared in front of him as he stood. _I really hope that you find what it is you're looking for._ He turned to Mr. Silver. "How many realities are there where Frost and I are together?" Silver shrugged. "If I remember correctly there was at least over a hundred and sixty. We stopped counting by that point. Oh, and to save you from worrying you end up with Videl more often. In some cases you're in relationships with Bulma, her daughter in the future, 18, Erasa, and Lime. Those relationships don't occur often as certain events have to be triggered for those things to happen."

_What?! _"Why do you know those things? Why would you even look into that?" Mr. Silver sighed. "Have you forgotten who you're dealing with? It's our job to know our enemy. Originally we foolishly believed that everyone would be the same and that each alternate reality would have minimal differences. Along with character traits and we were incredibly wrong. Call this reconnaissance, it's needed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gohan paced a bit. _He's right but it feels so wrong._ "I'd ask you how long you've been stalking my alternates but I'm already irked out and horrified enough. Is there a reality available where Frost and I are still alive?" Silver hit the button labeled AR. "There are several. I'll narrow it down to these three even though all of them start the same with you being successfully kidnapped by Raditz. The timeline for each of these will be different. Depending on the one you choose you'll either end up being twelve, twenty-six or forty. The choice is yours."

_It would be too strange for me to go through the preteen years again so I'm going to skip that one. Being forty would be an interesting experience though. By that age Frost and I should have had some children by that point but I think I'll skip that too. While I know that I'll have the memories of the person I'm inhabiting I think I'll be more comfortable being closer to my own age for now._ "I'll go with the one where I'm twenty-six."

Hitting the right arrow key a few times he stopped where again the picture of Earth of was fine. Above the picture it read Gnahra Nyne. Hitting another button the synopsis popped up as he read it. "After enslaving all of Earth's inhabitants and killing whoever got in his way Gohan and his lover Frost plan on taking over the Planet Trade Organization." Gohan stared at the synopsis as if it would change into something better. _Who did I kill? Forget it; it's not important at the moment. I'll learn when I get there. _"Is there anything I should know?"

Mr. Silver grabbed another syringe. "Since you exist in that reality your trip won't be an easy one. I've fought for control of my alternate body at least thirty times and have only won nine of those skirmishes. I've learned that when all attempts are futile to takeover just watch and learn. The only thing that will help you out every now and then is something that will emotionally make you strong enough to take control. Those are random and few and far between. When the switch us complete the other you will gain your memories and becomes the backseat driver. Do your other self a favor and don't mess up everything they have going. No matter how vile they are you're pretty much raping them mentally. If the switch is perfect then you both leave knowing the other's history.

In case you're wondering what the difference is between a perfect switch and an incomplete one here's the difference. With an incomplete switch you gain control of their body but they're fighting you every step of the way for control. Sure, you get their memories but it'll fade away from your memory and it'll seem like a dream. Neither party will remember or know what the other does. Right now I have the memories of nine alternate versions of myself swimming in my head. Everything else I have to read and watch via mission. Making the switch is a very jarring experience to say the least. Since it's not your body things will obviously be different."

_I didn't even think about that._ "Any idea how strong I am?" Mr. Silver gestured him to lie on the table which he did. "You're only capable of being a super saiyan. It's something that you hide from everyone with the exception of Frost. You're the only saiyan that has attained it and you've been one since you were eleven. I think you're almost close to reaching the next level."

Pulling back his right sleeve and lowering his power level the syringe was able to draw blood from him. "So in that reality I'm the strongest. I guess that's nice knowing." Mr. Silver pulled the lever as the machine began humming loudly. Gohan looked down and noticed that the transfer was already happening. Mr. Silver walked over to him. "It's too late now to mention this but try to remember this bit of advice. No matter what the other you had done you're not th-"

Gohan's world went black then back into focus as he noticed that he was staring at a ceiling. _The version of me here must've just woken up._ The alternate version of him turned as Gohan realized that he wasn't alone. _That's Frost._ With her back to him the alternate Gohan got closer to her and played with her right breast. She cooed and turned to him smiling. "You're the only one I feel safe enough to turn my back on. I wonder why that is?" His alternate version laughed. "Well let's see. Besides the fact that we've had each other's backs since we were children I personally think you like how it feels when I have you on all fours."

Frost sighed. "I do, but is that any way to talk to your princess?" Alternate Gohan kissed her. "Oh, you're right. How about I talk to you like that when you're queen?" Frost nestled in closer to him. "Are you ready to proceed with the plan?" The alternate Gohan nodded. "In one week all that would oppose you will be gone. When that is done I'll continue being your captain."

Frost shook her head. "You'll be a king and my husband. You're perfect. You're the strongest warrior I know and above all that your intelligence and cunning is far superior to anyone else. The galaxy knows this. You're far more valuable as my husband than a lowly captain." His alternate being put on a mock frown. "That hurts. Here I was thinking that I was doing some good. I never knew how low I actually was." Frost rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Tell me though; would you have me for a wife?" Alternate Gohan wrapped his arms around her.

"You're the only one who's treated me like a real person. When things here were at their darkest you were my shining beacon. You're the only one that's been completely honest with me. You're the only one I've truly cared for. I couldn't possibly hope to find someone else better to spend the rest of my days with." Frost shed a couple tears. "I'm so happy to hear that. Gohan, when we have children of our own I was wondering what we should do about your bastards." _I have…he has children?_ "In a few years they should be as I was about a decade ago.

They know what they are. I believe that they'll become one of our greatest assets in the future." Frost nodded. "I agree. Originally I wanted to kill them, but they are part of you and I figured that because I love you I could learn to love them as well. So your bastards have a bright future, what about your harem? Besides popping out your children and diverting attention from us I do believed that they've served their purposes. Don't you think?"

_No… _"You want them dead princess?" _No! Why would you, how could you?!_ Frost looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have your children do it. I want to see how you plan on having them kill the useless sows. Surprise me." The alternate smirked. "It will be done princess." _I'm a monster. What could have made me turn out this way?!_ Memories came flooding in as he got the answer he wasn't expecting. _Well…I understand now. _The alternate Gohan and Frost made love for an hour, afterward the alternate dressed in his captain's clothes as he kissed the sleeping princess goodbye. The alternate left Frost's quarters and walked several minutes before reaching his voluminous room. He sat in his chair and hit a button.

A holographic screen appeared as an indigo skinned scaly fish faced humanoid alien was shown. "Cui, I want the harem and my bastards brought to me this instant." Cui nodded. "It will be done captain!" _I wonder if it's a good thing that I can't hear my alternate's thoughts. This version of me has been through so much I'm surprised that I'm…he's still relatively sane._ Five minutes passed as four women wearing near diaphanous dresses entered followed by four children. The oldest was nine while the youngest was seven. His harem bowed and waited for his command. "Videl, Lazuli, Erasa and Lime. I hereby release you from this bondage. You've served me well.

You will be released back to Earth where you will be well taken care of." _18's real name is Lazuli?_ Videl came forward and bowed "What about our children?" The alternate grinned. "They belong to The Planet Trade Organization now. Chi-Chi so far has impressed me the most. Her strength is frightening for a girl her age. I expect her to be the first female super saiyan at any moment. I couldn't be any prouder of her. I feel the same about my other bastards Saiga, Eri, and Kashu. Spend what little time you have together with them since it will be the last time you'll see your mothers. Cherish it."

Five hours passed as the women in his harem packed their bags and said their goodbyes and boarded the ship. Frost appeared by his side. "I take it that I showed up at just the right time?" The alternate nodded. The women got aboard the ship as they waved goodbye to their children as the door closed. The hatch opened as the ship powered up and flew out into space. The alternate turned then looking down at his children. "Make me proud, prove to me how strong you are. Kill them." With no hesitation they lined up and raised their hands in unison as an endless wave of energy blasts were shot which hit the ship destroying it completely.

_No! This ends now!_ He could sense that this affected his alternate self but be didn't know how. All he knew was that it was the perfect time to try and seize control of this body. One second he was looking from the outside in, the next he was looking at his alternate who looked confused. "What is this, and why am I here?" Gohan saw himself in third person as it took everything within him not to be overtaken and distracted by the experience.

"I'll be honest, I have no idea what this is but I do know that I'm your better in every way possible. Let me show you what you could've been." His memories were shown to his alternate as he fell to his knees and wept. "Why are you showing me this? You have no idea what I've been through!" Behind the alternate his memories were shown in completion as Gohan was affected by what he had seen as he felt tears roll down his face and yet he stood his ground. The experience felt as if a month had gone by as they battled each other with their memories.

Gohan had never felt weaker than he had felt at that moment but felt as if he still had the edge as he looked down at his alternate who was still down on his knees. "I know you're a survivor, and I've noticed that so much of your past is tragic. You sicken me to no end and yet I can't help but have a morsel of respect for you nonetheless. Let me take over, I won't be here for much longer. I won't jeopardize your standing or anything. Just let it happen."

The alternate's head shot up as he stared daggers at him defiantly. "Why should I trust you?" Gohan had then shown the alternate his memories of Frost. "Right now she has control over me. I want to know more about her to help me decide whether or not I should kill Frost and be done with her all together." His alternate had a look of horror on his face. "Why would you kill your beloved?" It was Gohan's turn to stare daggers as he brought up all his memories of Videl.

"In my reality Videl is my beloved. I never was successfully kidnapped and so things are different. You honestly fell in love with Frost; I on the other hand am being manipulated like a toy by her. She plans to kill the one I love not long after the first time we have sex it seems." More tears were shed by his alternate. "Frost must've been so lonely. It was one of her greatest fears." Another memory was shown behind his alternate as his head was down.

It showed Gohan as a pre-teen with Frost next to him as they stared out into the stars. She turned to his alternate. "According to my pet Kanassan you and I are destined for great things." The pre-teen turned in shock. "In history class they were said to have been wiped out." Frost giggled. "Every now and then father remembers to save one or two of the inhabitants for his collection of dead or dying races. My Kanassan was a gift. It's a special one.

It told me that there are several realities and there are quite a few where we don't even meet. Can you believe that Gohan? Imagine being told that the one you'll fall in love with is out of reach? Remember when I used to watch you from afar?" The pre-teen nodded. "I'd often wonder if I had done something wrong or had upset you somehow by just being another saiyan." Frost smiled. "When I was told that I would fall in love with a saiyan the first thing I wanted to do was kill it but I decided not to. I wanted to learn more about you.

So I watched you from a distance, read your battle reports and heard stories of your bravery and strength. What originally was fascination turned into love much to my surprise. The emotion snuck up on me." The memory ended right there as his alternate looked up at him. "You come from one of those realities. I can understand why she feels compelled to control you like that. Fine, I give you control but I must say I'm still amused that you fell in love with Videl."

Gohan smirked. "A part of you fell for her too. Why else would you name your child after our mother?" His alternate sighed. "You win. She was my favorite in the harem. I don't have many memories of my mother except for some really nasty ones. She did remind me a little bit of her." _It's because of Videl that I was able to win this battle. It's just a shame that she had to die for him to realize how special she was._ "It's time." The background around them started to shatter like glass as darkness began creeping in. His alternate faded out as his vision went from third to first.

There he stood surrounded in darkness before a blinding white light shown around him for what felt like five seconds before he realized that he was standing on the ship watching his children kill their mothers. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned as his eyes met Frost's. "Yes, is something wrong Princess?" She had a concerned look on her face. "Captain, you're crying."

_I am?_ Gohan wiped tears away surprised to find them there. _Were these his tears or mine?_ "Yes, I guess I am. Just look at them. As their father I can't help but feel touched." _Remember, you're a monster. Play the part for now._ Frost smiled. "I've never seen you so sentimental before. Come to my quarter's later Captain. There are plans I want you to look after."

_I must also remember that when we're out in the open like this our relationship is formal and above all else hidden._ He bowed. "Yes Princess." She turned and left as he walked over to his children. _These are my little monsters._ The staff had left leaving him alone with them. When the last soldier left the children all turned to him with tears in their eyes. _I was wrong. _He bent a knee and opened his arms out wide as his children came to him and wept.

* * *

Author's Note - I really hope that you checked out the story I mentioned up at the top first. You'll understand what the alternate Gohan has been through. As fun as it was to implement my own alternate reality within the story I think this might be the last time I do it. If you decided to not read the story above then I have to say that you definitely missed out. Peace.


	20. Episode Nineteen - Death Rattle (Videl)

_I have no idea how much time I have. I'd have to expect that these Power Rangers keep their identities hidden. Still I guess it doesn't hurt to ask around. It's not like I can't be sent back here again, I think._ Videl spent ten minutes walking around the school asking some of the students what they knew about the Power Rangers. All the answers were roughly the same. They were heroes, and no one knows who they are. _It's like I thought. If they operate like the super sentai heroes I grew up watching there should be one thing that should make it obvious who they are._

Videl sat and waited outside the school until she saw what she was looking for. She spotted six teenagers wearing the colors red, blue, green, pink, yellow and black. Videl suppressed her laughter as she walked up to the teen wearing red. "Hi. " She lowered her voice before continuing. "I know this is going to sound weird but I need to know how to harness the morphin grid. I know that you are all Power Rangers."

Shock registered on the faces of the teens then. The teen wearing red regained his composure first. "How can you be so sure that we're Power Rangers?" Videl didn't even bother holding back her laughter by that point. After a couple seconds passed she caught her breath. "In my reality our super sentai heroes do what you do. They wear attire that matches the color they were given when they're in civilian clothing. I figured that if I waited long enough all of you would appear." The teen wearing blue chuckled. "You were right. To tell you the truth I'm often surprised that many people haven't caught on to the fact that we are the Power Rangers.

I don't quite have all the answers but I know of someone who can." The teen wearing yellow stepped up. "We barely know her. For all we know she was sent by Rita." The teen wearing green sighed. "Trini does have a point, but at the same time I do feel that we can trust her a bit. Notice how she didn't start broadcasting who we are? " He extended his hand to her before continuing. "My name is Tommy Oliver. Tell us about yourself."

She spent a couple minutes telling them an abridged version of how she came to be there. The teen wearing blue looked intrigued while the one wearing yellow tried to hide her fascination. The others looked thoughtful. The teen wearing black nodded. "I believe you. I remember the Red Ribbon Army. They were here one moment and then they were gone the next. They tried to take over Angel Grove with androids. We showed up with our megazord and it was over.

What I want to know is if you're affiliated with them or not." Videl shook her head. "I'm not part of their army. I'm just using their equipment because I was told that there is something here that could help defend not only the one I love but protect the planet as well. I need to understand how your morphin grid works as well as utilize it in my reality."

The teen wearing pink smiled. "Your story sounds crazy enough to be true and I trust your reasoning for being here. Jason, should we introduce her to Zordon?" He nodded. "I have no problem with it, there is a small problem though. Normally we could just phase there but…" It's _time to show them that I'll be fine on that front._ Videl ascended a little bit off the ground as she pointed down getting their attention. "I can fly pretty fast. All I'd have to do is follow the color trail and I'd be at your command center, correct?" She descended and noticed that they were shocked by her ability of flight. The teen wearing blue snapped out of it first as he nodded.

"Yes. I have so many questions for you right now but I'll save them all for later. I'm sure there will be time for that la-" "How did you do that?" Trini interrupted. The teen wearing black placed a hand on Trini's shoulder. "Billy is right, besides Bulk and Skull are right around the corner. The last thing I want to do today is deal with them." Sighing in resignation the group of teens walked a ways off the school grounds and went into an alley.

After checking to see if anyone saw them enter or if the alley was inhabited. They all materialized into different colored beams of light. Videl followed the lights with ease. A minute passed as the lights all apparently materialized into the building way out in the desert. She descended and waited outside what she believed to be the front door. A short while later the door opened, she entered. The teens escorted her to what looked to be their command center.

Videl marveled at the high tech equipment all around but what really got her attention besides the robot was the giant head in the tube. Jason walked up to the tube and gestured towards her. "Zordon, this is Videl Satan. She says that she's from a different universe all together and wants to know how to access the morphin grid." Zordon focused his attention on Videl. "Yes, you're not of this world or even universe and even though I didn't create the power coins these Rangers use I can tell you that no matter what reality or universe you come from the morphin grid exists. As long as there is evil there will always be a way to become a ranger."

Zordon shifted his attention over to the teens. "Rangers, I trust the plight of this teen. You will escort her to the deserted planet and use the Sword of Light. I feel that there will come a day where it will be used for a different purpose but I hope I'm wrong. When you retrieve the sword you'll know what to do." He shifted his attention back to Videl. "Because you're not of this world the power that you will gain will affect you differently. As you feel that new power surge into you try to open your mind. When you do the power will do the rest.

Know this; with the power you receive you're only as strong as the greatest evil in your universe. When that evil is gone, so is your power. Unfortunately evil never dies, it's only vanishes temporarily. Alpha should be able to transport you and the teens there. Use the power for the sake of what good and just and you will never fail." The robot went over to the console and hit a few switches. One second the teens were there and the next they were outside again. Taking in her surroundings Videl noticed that unlike the desert outside the command center she was just in this place by comparison had no semblance of life. She ascended and saw a statue in the distance. "I see something up ahead. I think it's the sword we're looking for."

She flew ahead at a slow enough speed for them to follow as she landed in front of it a couple seconds later. When the other teens caught up Jason reached out for the sword and pulled. "It's stuck, what are we supposed to do now?" As if a higher power had decided to answer his question a wave of energy surrounded and engulfed the statue in front of them. A minute passed as what was a statue now was what seemed to be a roman soldier standing before them now. When it was over the soldier peered at them. "Who is the one that seeks my sword?"

Videl stepped forward. "I do. We only need it for a brief moment." The soldier got into a battle stance. "Prove your valor." Videl got into a fighting pose as a moment later the soldier charged as he swung the sword several times she dodged and picked up on his movements. He swung once more as she ducked and swept his feet out from under him. He hit the ground. _He seems to be from another time, I'm not sure I can kick him when he's down and prove my valor that way. Besides, that would be dishonorable._

She waited for the soldier to get up as he charged her again. Dodging again she caught his right arm, spun and elbowed him in the back causing him to fall forward onto the ground. The soldier groaned and turned over to face her as he took the sword and extended it to her with the hilt facing her. "You've proven your valor, use the sword as you will. When you're done I shall turn to stone again and protect it." Videl bowed and took the sword bringing it over to the teenagers. They took out their morphers and turned into power rangers in front of her.

Videl looked over their attire. _So…with this sword if used correctly I'll end up looking like them? Not that it would be a bad thing but…_Her thoughts stopped as she noticed that the rangers formed a circle around her. The respective rangers shouted the names of the dinosaurs on their coin as energy was drawn from them and added to the sword. Videl stood in awe of it as the sixth and final ranger added his energy into it. _This must be it. I must open my mind._

As she closed her eyes she noticed the glow of the sword. Thoughts of Gohan came to mind as she pictured him as The Great Saiyaman and in that instance she felt stronger than ever before. Videl felt a hand on her shoulder as she opened her eyes. The pink ranger stood before her. "Congrats, you're not exactly a ranger but you have our power. Interesting clothes I must say. Take a look at your wrist." She looked down and noticed a watch that wasn't there before that looked exactly like Gohan's. "Is this what I think it is?"

The blue ranger nodded. "That is your morpher." The red ranger brought the sword over to the soldier as he solidified into stone once more. Out of curiosity she hit the red switch on her watch. As expected she de-morphed and she was in her regular clothing. _This is amazing._ "I was wondering, if someone managed to steal this from me, could they use it?" The yellow ranger shook her head. "No, they don't work that way, at least not here. What we could do is test it now and be sure." She de-morphed and extended her hand out for the watch. Videl handed it to her as Trini fit it around her wrist and hit the red button.

A small sound came out of it and nothing else. Trini handed it back to her. "That solves that question. Now, could you let us know how you can fly?" Videl smiled and explained it as best she could. After several minutes of hypothesizing Billy came to the conclusion that because things work differently it only makes sense that the use of Ki wouldn't work the same here, which in turn meant that flight by her means was impossible to achieve by their own ability.

Nearly all the teens sighed in disappointment. Tommy then pointed down at her feet. "So I have a quick question for you. Do you have any idea why you're disappearing Videl?" She nodded. "My time is up here. I'll be gone in about five seconds. Thank you all for what you've done." As odd and ridiculous as it looked with no legs and fast disappearing torso she bowed the best she could as her world went black then blindingly white as she noticed that she was back in the room with the machine. Mr. Silver turned to her. "Welcome back, did you find what you were looking for?" Videl groggily got up from the table standing for a moment before deciding to sit instead. "Yes. Gohan is still gone?" Mr. Silver nodded. "He'll be back soon. While you're here is there anything you'd like to know like who your counterparts end up with?"

_It has been on my mind lately._ "Yes." Mr. Silver walked over to the machine and read what looked to be a statistics screen. "In the realities that we've been over so far you almost always end up with Gohan but even in some of those realities you start with Gohan and you either end up with Goku, Goten, Vegeta or Trunks." Videl felt sick. _Why would I ever?_ She shuddered. _I have to get my mind off of this right now!_ "Any idea if Angela is here, I'd really like to spar against her."

Mr. Silver walked over to and picked up a phone that was on the wall and hit a couple buttons. "New recruit Angela to the training room. I repeat new recruit Angela to the training room." As he hung up the phone Videl noticed a wide smile on Mr. Silver's face. "What has you smiling?" His smile was still there. "I can't help it, I finally get to see just how powerful it's going to be. You have to understand that when you end up looking at different realities and universes there are times when you can kind of predict what's going to happen at times and things don't often show up and surprise you anymore. This is something new; I can guarantee you that of all your counterparts you're the only one that has the power of the morphin grid. I'm quite ecstatic."

Three minutes had passed as they made it to the first floor. Videl followed Mr. Silver throughout the building and into what must've been the training room. There were no weights or exercising equipment. There were only red mats. Videl spotted Angela who was already there. Upon seeing her she balled up her fist. Mr. Silver walked up to Angela. "Ms. Satan would like to spar against you." Angela scoffed. "What can she do? She's weak and useless. I bet I could defeat her by simply punching the air and letting the force from that do my job for me like I've been taught to do when dealing with bystanders." Mr. Silver sighed in frustration. "Never underestimate a combatant, especially if you're dealing with one that knows how strong you are and yet still wishes to spar against you. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything. This is a lesson that you won't understand until a memory is attached to it. So be it."

Videl hit the red switch on her watch and morphed. While Mr. Silver stood in awe of it Angela broke out laughing. "What are you supposed to be, Saiyachick? Nice bucket by the way. I'll tell you what because you've made me laugh I'll offer you the first punch for free." Videl shrugged as she walked over to Angela, balled up her left hand into a fist and punched her as hard as she could. The ground shook, the wood in the room splintered and cracked as Angela let out a sound that could only be compared to a death rattle. Videl pulled back her fist and noticed that she left an indentation of it on Angela's stomach. She fell to the ground and went into the fetal position. Videl stared at her left fist. _Could it be that I'm stronger than all of them?_

Videl looked down upon Angela. "I'm not Saiyachick. I'm Saiyagirl. Remember that." It sounded like Angela wanted to respond but all that would come out was a long wheezing sound. Mr. Silver applauded. "Well done and thank you on two fronts. You've shown me just how powerful that made you and you taught one of my hard headed recruits a lesson that I hope will sink in. She's almost exactly like Sharpner. Excuse me for a moment, I'll need to call for someone to take her to the infirmary." Mr. Silver left the room leaving Videl alone with the crumpled up Angela on the ground and her thoughts. _So I've beaten her. Is this the part where I'm supposed to threaten her to stay away from Gohan? _She pictured it in her head.

While never a fan of soap operas Videl viewed them as comedies masquerading as drama so the end result was obvious. She laughed at the idea and let it be. _As much I'd like to say something I don't think I need to. I could have asked who Gohan's counterparts ended up with but I think that would be invading his privacy. Besides, from what I've seen so far I think Gohan and I will stay together. It still makes me sick that a few of my alternate versions ended up with the likes of Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks. _Videl hit the red switch on her watch de-morphing her in the process as she watched two people enter the room and place Angela on a stretcher.

Mr. Silver returned. He looked over Angela and looked serious as he turned to her. "You're strong, incredibly strong. You might even be able to defeat Sharpner. What I want to know is one simple thing. If Gohan was completely under the control of Frost would you fight him to protect Earth or would you let him rain death and destruction upon it because your heart won't let you do what you're supposed to do?" Mind completely blank Videl stood unsure how to answer that question. Mr. Silver sighed. "I truly hope you know the answer to that question one day. You might be our only hope in the end should things make a turn for the worst."


	21. Episode Twenty - Pain Of Loss (Gohan)

Two minutes had passed as his children grieved the loss of their mothers. Chi-Chi looked up into his eyes then questioningly. "Why did you make us do that?" Using the memories of his alternate self he found an answer faster than he'd expected. "Would you rather of had me disembowel them as I'd stand before you all drenched in their blood?" He noticed the shocked and horrified expressions on their faces before continuing. "Your mother's were going to be killed one day regardless. The way you killed them was the most humane way for them to die. By the hands of the people they loved most." _What am I saying? Is this how he thinks?_

His children all nodded in agreement to his words. Gohan was nearly caught off guard by it. The door had opened as a saiyan entered the room. He bent a knee and bowed his head. "Captain, I have urgent news regarding the siege on Planet Namek." Gohan studied the soldier. He looked like a leaner version of Raditz and had some of the facial features of Chi-Chi. _So this is my half-brother. _Replaying the alternate's memories in his mind he was shocked that at one point his alternate nearly killed him when he was baby. "Bito, what do you have for me?"

The soldier looked at his children then back to him. "What about them?" Gohan slipped into the role of his alternate self as he felt his face form into half a scowl and half a smile so cold and heartless that it made him look salivating wolf. "What about them? They're bastards, not soldiers. So get on with it!" Bito lowered his head enough for it to touch the ground. "Forgive me Captain. Frieza has plans on seizing Planet Namek. He's caught three of your plants and has had them killed."

His scowl deepened. "Who were the three that were executed?" Bito raised his head. "Neirrec, Deign, and Tsula." Gohan paced a bit as he let the names sink in before turning back to him. "They were all good soldiers. The loss of Tsula pains me the most. _She found out about Frost and I then blackmailed me into sleeping with her. Frost wanted her dead but decided to keep her alive when she found out that Tsula ran her mouth about sleeping with me and carrying my child. _Gohan felt himself smile at the thought of her death as he remembered what Mr. Silver tried to tell him before he ended up in this reality. _I think he may've been trying to tell me that I'm not the person in this reality and that I must remember who I am at all times._

_It could be that I might end up being more like this variation of myself if I'm not careful. _He forced the smile off his face before continuing. "This is news to me. Could he be so desperate for a planet that he's willing to take one that is completely worthless?" Bito shrugged. "That's all I know Captain." Gohan gestured him to rise. "I want all my plants removed from Frieza and Cooler's camps this instant. Command them to go into hiding until I say otherwise. When you're finished with that task I want you to follow their example and hide yourself as well."

Bito's face registered shock as he looked shaken by his command. "I don't mean to demean your choice but I must ask you why? I'm one of the strongest warriors you have. We've heard rumors that Vegeta has actually become a super saiyan. He's wanted to prove his strength against you for years but Cooler has kept a tight leash on him. Aren't you worried?"

_I don't want to hate you, nor does my alternate self even though he spared you. Feeling what he has and knowing how you came to be bothers me to no end but you're still innocent and you're my brother regardless._ Gohan picked up his nine year old daughter and laid a kiss upon her forehead and turned to face him with a confident smile on his face. "I'm not worried about Frieza, I'm not even worried over Cooler so believe me when I tell you that I'm not worried over Vegeta either. I've got ninety-nine problems but a prince from a dead planet isn't one. My daughter would destroy him. Isn't that right Chi-Chi?"

His daughter smiled and nodded as she turned and looked to Bito. "I'd win and my little brothers and sisters would win. It wouldn't be fair." Gohan smiled as he put her down and looked to his other children. "What do you think about Nappa?" The name brought out a surge of laughter from his children. He turned back to Bito who looked horrified. "As you can see I'm perfectly fine. It's my soldiers that I worry about. Not my well-being or my bastards, since we're fine. Before you leave are there any other questions that you have for me?"

Bito fidgeted a bit. "Just how strong are you?" Gohan grinned. "It doesn't matter. Even if you tried to read it with your scouter my bastards and I would break it. If that machine can't fathom it I highly doubt anyone else would be able to. Now go, the lives of soldiers are on the line. You don't want to disappoint me. Change is coming and in the end not all will be here to see it."

Bito turned on his heel and left while he watched him leave. _I believe that now is the time for a quick mental recap. Let's see, Piccolo is dead which means that Kami and the dragon balls on Earth are gone. No one knows about the dragon balls as far I can tell in this reality and since the transfer was perfect between my alternate and I it's quite obvious that he'll gain all my memories which is horrifying. He'll know what I'll know and he'll abuse it. There is one thing I can do however to one up my counterpart while also doing some good._

Gohan turned to his children. "I know that today was hard for you. However I may have a gift for all of you. How would you all like to visit Planet Namek?" While he could see that their sadness was still there he did see interest in the eyes of his children. Since they were born they were never allowed to leave, never able to visit other planets or mingle with the other children. They were educated, trained and raised where they were born. So they never knew any other surroundings but the ones found on the large mother ship.

He extended his hand out and gestured all of them to link up to it. _My other self doesn't know this technique, but I do._ He concentrated hard and found who he was looking for as Gohan and his children phased out and appeared in front several Namekians. Gohan studied shocked look on Dende's face. He slipped out of his Captain persona and was himself again. In a placating gesture he slowly raised his hands in the air. "I'm not your enemy, and I don't mean you any harm. I mean to save you all instead. I'm from The Planet Trade Organization. While I'm sure that you don't know what they are it doesn't matter. They will show up here and commit wholesale genocide on your people if you don't leave now."

Dende seemed to think it over for a moment as he turned to another Namekian. "Cargo, I want you to summon Grand Elder Moori." _Ah, so it's as I thought._ "I take it that Guru has passed away then." Once more surprise was shown on Dende's face. "How do you know about my father?" Gohan lowered his hands and placed them behind his back. "You may not believe me and I'm not fond of repeating myself. So I'll wait patiently for your elder to get here." Dende nodded as a few minutes passed. His children were gazing at the new scenery around them when Dende's brother, a Namekian that looked like Piccolo and another that strongly resembled Guru appeared a moment later. Gohan bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for seeing me Grand Elder Moori, and this is a guess but you must be Nail." He surprised yet another Namekian. _I should stop doing that but I can see no other way get my point across any faster for what I'm about to tell them._ Moori cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his surprise. "I was told of the danger that was to come, why should we believe you?" Gohan tried to not to sigh. "Okay, I'm going to start this by saying that I don't know how much time I have left but here's the gist of it. My consciousness has come from another reality.

At the moment I have control over this version of myself. I know all of you from my reality. I've seen many of you killed before as well as the destruction of your planet. I honestly feel a wave of nostalgia coming over me as I speak to you now. I've also seen you all revived by Earth's dragon balls. Yes I know of their existence. I also know that you can sense evil. While this version of me fits the niche, if you read me now you should be able to understand that I'm on your side and only mean to save all your lives."

A second passed as Moori nodded. "I understand, and thank you. We'll summon the dragon and move. Is there anything that you want in return, a wish perhaps?" _It sounds tempting but I have something better in mind._ Gohan shook his head. "The wishes are all yours. I suggest you wish for a planet far from the northern part of the galaxy. There is one thing I would ask for though. In my reality your father unlocked my hidden potential. Do you have that ability Grand Elder Moori?" He nodded. "Yes, would you like to have it unlocked?"

He smiled. "Yes, as well as my children if that is fine." Moori nodded once more. "Come." Gohan was the first as he knelt and felt Moori's hand atop his head. Feeling a surge of strength and energy within him he stood and powered up. A golden aura formed around him as he reached. _I can go further!_ He let out a scream as he felt his muscles bulge as the ground slightly sank under him his golden aura expanded then quickly constricted as lightning appeared along his form. _Yes, this is it._ He powered back down to his base level as he turned to his kids.

"Your dad has just become a super saiyan 2; it's your turn to reach a new level. I believe that all of you have what it takes to become super saiyans. Today is the day your potential is unlocked. Go forth and make your father proud." Chi-Chi was the first as Kashu was the last to have their potential unlocked. He stood before them with a serious expression on his face. He let the Captain persona out once more as he turned to them. _It's time for the speech._

"When I said that today was the day your potential would be unlocked I failed to mention that strength is only one part of it. From this day forward you will no longer be trapped in the walls of that ship. No, from this day forward you're no longer my bastards. You're my warriors…under one condition. I need super saiyans. If you can't reach that level then you go back to being a bastard till otherwise. If you believe that it is impossible to become one you're wrong. Take all your pain, all your sorrow and use it to ascend. Use the pain of loss."

He studied their faces and noticed the tears but felt his children's ki shoot up as they focused their attention on those thoughts. Chi-Chi let out a scream as she was bathed in a bright white aura as her hair turned white and her eyes became blood red. _So that's what a female super saiyan looks like. That is amazing. _Saiga was next as his transformation was the expected blond hair and teal eyes. Eri then transformed as she too had white hair and red eyes. Kashu, though last didn't disappoint as he too became a super saiyan. Gohan knelt down and hugged each of his children. _I hated every word I said but it's the only thing I could do to turn your tragedy into something with meaning before I go._ _If I could I would've wished your mothers back._

_Yet I can't. Their dragon can only wish one person back at a time. I would wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life so I could use their dragon balls to achieve that, but once more that's a problem. I don't have the time and this version of me would more than likely abuse the dragon balls. This is the best I can do for them, and it's not even enough._ Gohan turned to Moori. "After you summon Porunga and find a new home I want to you to remember everything I said. Don't look for me, because the next time I won't be in control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, and thank you again for your warning. Our home is now yours to do with." Gohan bowed once more to show his gratitude. "Please summon him and move as soon as you can. I don't know when I'll lose hold of this reality." Moori slightly returned his bow. "We shall be gone in roughly thirty minutes." He turned and left with his family beside him as Gohan watched them disappear over the horizon as they flew away with great speed. Gohan turned and sat as he watched his children first marvel at each other's appearance then spar with one another.

_These aren't my children and yet I still feel an overwhelming wave of pride wash over me when I look at them._ Gohan had lain down then and slept only to be woken up some time later. Opening his eyes he realized that his children were back at their base levels. He sat up. "So what did I miss?" Chi-Chi seemed to be at a loss for words. "We were all playing when the sky went black for a while. That happened a minute ago."

_Good, they're safe._ He was about to pat his daughter on the head only to realize that he couldn't move. Time seemed to freeze around him as he appeared to be moving far away from her as he was being drawn backwards somewhere until he couldn't see his daughter anymore. He looked back surprised that he could and realized that he was in third person view again as he noticed what seemed to be a shell of himself floating behind him. _So once more there are two versions of me now and I'm stuck in third person. I'll never get used to this._

After a minute of that all movement ceased as what he thought to be the shell stood and sighed. "I don't know whether to be angry or happy right now. You've given me so much and yet you took away something as interesting as the dragon balls away from me. How could you be so sure that I'd misuse them?" Gohan saw himself shrug unsure as to how he was moving his own body to form the gestures. "That's the problem, I don't know. There is some good in you but it's buried under the massive pile of evil that you've spent the last fourteen years stockpiling it seems. Besides, you don't need the dragon balls anymore, deal with it."

The alternate Gohan rested his palm on his forehead. "Fine, be that way. You're right I guess, about not needing them anyway. Oh, and has anyone ever told you how disappointing you are? While stuck here I went over your memories again, you watched our father die twice. He didn't even need to the die the second-" "Shut up, I know." He interrupted his alternate before continuing. "Enough about that. Before I go, what do you plan on doing? I'm a bit interested."

His alternate displayed a wide grin. "Well, I'm about to turn Planet Namek into Planet Gohan. Show it off to Vegeta and bury him and Nappa on it for laughs. Play with my children, make love to Frost and then make it so I can kill Frieza and Cooler without dealing with the red tape involved. I have to get approval from the counsel before I can move on that. Mind you, I could've killed those cretins' ages ago but I want Frost's ascension to happen the right way. Now that you know of my intentions have you come to a decision regarding my beloved?"

Gohan shook his head. "I still don't know how to feel about her. Here's a warning though. Be wary of the children you have with Frost. They will grow up, kill you, and their mother in the future. Because you know this perhaps you can change your future, but until that day comes love the children that you have and train them when you can." His alternate nodded. "Thanks for the warning, I'll heed it." Gohan saw himself smile as well as extend his hand as the alternate shook it and smiled as well. "I can only hope that I don't take much of you with me." His alternate scoffed. "You know that I'd only make you better." They shared laughter with one another as his world went black around him. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Welcome back Gohan." Videl greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

He smiled and returned her affection. "I missed you too. So, did you find what you were looking for?" Videl tapped a watch that looked similar to his. "Yes. The only thing left really is to find a way to beat mind control. Did you learn anything about Frost?" _I'm not sure how to put this but I'll try._ "It may be that in every reality Frost is told as a girl about the person she'll eventually fall in love with. Maybe I'm guessing but in the realities where I'm successfully kidnapped we're fated to be together each and every time. In the realities where I'm not kidnapped this doesn't happen. So she eventually turns into the person she is now whatever her identity is in this reality."

Mr. Silver looked thoughtful. "Do you have any plans on going back and checking out another reality or universe soon?" Gohan shook his head. "I'm thinking of trying practical means to repel Frost's mind control. If that doesn't work then I know of way to protect the ones I love along with this planet if need be." Mr. Silver looked interested. "What did you have in mind?" Gohan tapped the side of his head. "My last resort would be for you to plant a bomb in my skull."

* * *

Author's Note - So yeah, once more if you haven't checked out Gnahra Nyne's Rewarded Patience then you're really missing out on some plot points which explains the existence of Bito. For now the arc regarding alternate realities and universes is over for now. I'm sorry if some of you may have hated to trip into science fiction but I tried to keep it as brief as possible. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until the next episode peace.


	22. Episode Twenty-One - Win Or Lose (Videl)

Videl hit the red button on her watch and became Saiyagirl as she made a fist and punched Gohan sending him through a wall. Walking through the damaged wall she found him as he sat up with a surprised look on his face. She knelt down a bit and grabbed the collar of his shirt looking him in the eye. "No! Are you out of your mind?! I understand what you're trying to do but I refuse to let you do something so asinine. Did you really think I'd let you die?! I didn't put myself at risk hoping into the unknown for us just for you to make my attempt null and void.

You're so smart and that's what you come up with? You can do so much better, I know that you can. Think on it." Videl extended her hand out to him as he grasped it and stood. Gohan chuckled a bit. "Okay, I'd hate turning you into a liar." He rubbed his cheek a bit before continuing. "Geez that smarts. I guess you really did find what you were looking for." _I held back and I still sent you through that wall. That wasn't supposed to happen. Just how strong am I?_ Videl kissed Gohan where she punched him. "Did that make you feel better?" He wrapped an arm around her. "I think a few more would do the trick."

Mr. Silver cleared his throat. "Just because I'm used to seeing cavorting teens on a regular basis doesn't mean I'm fond of watching your public displays of affection. Save that for later. So I take it that you won't go through with the suggestion then Gohan?" His expression became serious as he turned to her. "If all else fails, if everything I try doesn't work and we can't figure it out I will have it done. Not right now though. If I was to fall prey to Frost's mind control only my father and Vegeta doing the fusion dance would be able to stop me."

Mr. Silver raised an eyebrow at that. "Goku can't beat you?" Gohan nodded. "I'm slightly stronger than him, not to mention that since I don't need to waste energy powering up my endurance trumps his tenfold. I spent a week sparring with my father so I know of his capabilities." Gohan peered down at his watch then continued. "Now that you know that, I have to go work. I'll see you another time, thanks for your help."

Mr. Silver kept his expression neutral. "I understand. If any of you wish to use our equipment or you decide to go through with that surgery then we'll be here." Mr. Silver escorted them back to the lobby where she'd seen a familiar face. "Erasa, how are you doing?" Her friend turned as Videl noticed the quizzical expression on her face. "I'm fine, but I just heard that you put Angela in the infirmary. Is that true?" Videl smiled as she pointed to her watch. "It's true. I can only hope that she knows better and won't bother getting under my skin with the things she does. There's only so much I'm willing to put up with, and now I have to means to settle it."

Gohan kissed her then ran out waving bye to her and Erasa. "I'll be home in a few hours, I'll see you then!" Videl waved goodbye to him. "Have a good work day!" Gohan took to the air and disappeared as she turned to a friend to notice that her eyes were still on him. _I've ignored this before but I think it's time that we've had a talk._ "Erasa, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" Erasa slowly turned to her then with an unreadable expression on her face. "Sure, where do you want to go?" _Anywhere that isn't here would be a good idea._ "Follow me."

Videl ascended then flew a couple miles deciding to stop at very top of a skyscraper. Erasa landed soon after. "What did you want to talk about?" Leaning alongside the edge of the building she exhaled deeply. "Gohan. I remember that you told me that you had your sights set on him at one point. Is that still the case?" Erasa turned from her. "Yes and no, but it's not what you think." _What does that mean?_ "You could explain it to me." Erasa continued to display her back to Videl. "Remember when I told you that when you get this operation your libido goes up? Well, it hasn't been long but I've already found a way to cope with it.

Sharpner inadvertently told me how when he thought it would be a bright idea to change his appearance to Gohan thinking that in my current state I'd satiate my lust with him. He let slip that there was a machine that would let us look and for a time be a part of whatever reality we wished. Violet told me about it and asked if I wanted to use it. " _First off, I don't like where this is going. Second, I think I just found out what she didn't want to tell me and Gohan when she talked about Sharpner's late night visit. Last and not least, why are the leaders perfectly fine with letting their new recruits use the machine? It makes no sense, at least not to me anyway._

"Go on." Erasa looked to have been debating something as she finally turned to face her. She looked ashamed of herself as Videl noticed that her eyes were downcast and her usual jovial demeanor was gone. "There are many realities out there where Gohan and I are together much to my surprise. I even found two of them where we share him. I've visited those realities several times. I remember being stuck in a reality where I guess my alternate version either didn't exist or died. I was there for three weeks with that Gohan. Not much was different except that he was harder. He was covered in scars and raised your daughter. You died during an android attack.

He told me that your death was his breaking point. He defeated them and from that point on he began raising their daughter. I couldn't seduce him. In that reality the only thing he knew was that nearly all his loved ones were dead and that he'd dedicate his life to his daughter. I'll admit that I was frustrated that he wouldn't sleep with me. I felt bad for two reasons because of that. This new body of mine so far wants and needs that release, I didn't care for his feelings and when I came to that realization I felt awful. It had gotten so bad that I almost forced myself on him. I could've had him there but I stopped. I was strong enough to make it happen.

Being there was hell. Not only could I not have what I wanted but each time I considered it I'd find myself looking into your daughter's eyes and seeing you in them. There was no judgment in them; instead it was just an unasked question boiling down to one word. Why? I sat amongst the rubble and destruction that night laughing. I'd slept with alternate Gohans before well my alternates have anyway, but in a reality where you were dead and he was available he'd be with no one else except for you. I got fed up near the end and asked him why he wouldn't have me. Do you want to know what he said?" Subconsciously Videl nodded. "Yes."

A tear rolled down her face as it looked like she could see that particular Gohan in front of her. "There are times where I lay in bed and I think of things like fate. What is it and how does it work? I'd draw several comparisons and I'd find myself stuck and frustrated trying to find a way to explain it to myself. So one day I find my daughter playing with the magnets on the fridge. She took all of them off and placed them with one another and was surprised that some stuck to one another while others just seemed to get in the way. She'd rearrange the ones that stuck just to see what would happen. My little girl stumbled onto the very thing I couldn't explain but there it was. Fate to me is like a set of magnets.

In this world Videl stuck to me, there was no one else. She's gone now and there will be no one else because I know that no one will be able to take her place. Besides, if and when I die I don't want to her to stare death at me; I want to see her smiling. In other realities there's a possibility that there were many other girls who are attracted to me, chances are that I'd pick them and I'd miss Videl completely. The idea of that irks me. Have you ever had the feeling that someone was made just for you? You know that one special person that has the ability to not only understand you but make you feel new things besides the usual feelings of want and lust?

We found each other. With everything that I've said so far you'd probably think that I believe that I couldn't possibly have fulfilling relationships with anyone else. That would be nonsense. All I'm saying is that in this reality and more than likely many others the one I'm attracted to is Videl and no one else. I don't want anyone else and I never will." Erasa sighed then continued. "Those were his words. It kind of stuck with me. I started to wonder whether or not Gohan sees me as a distraction here or not. Videl, I want him.

Yet I treasure our friendship too much to destroy it over him. According to Violet I'll be back to normal within a few days, but I want you to be able to completely understand where I'm coming from. Violet had warned me that there would be times where I'd end up bringing some part of my alternates with me if I gave myself over to other realities. In many cases I guess it happened. I know what it feels like to have Gohan care for me, love me and be inside of me. I come back here and now I'm stuck with those memories. I know I'm asking for too much, but would it be possible to share him? Nothing would really change; I've seen it work before. Please think about it."

Without a moment's hesitation Videl shook her head. "No. You're my best friend and even though I'm not quite sure how to feel about you at the moment I can say that everything that you're going through at the moment is the result of your actions. Did you really believe that you could just share your alternate's time with their Gohan over and over again with no consequences? You know how things are here and they won't change."

Erasa smiled yet it held no humor. "I expected it as much. You never shown much interest in guys before and when you did it just had to be him. I'm angry and yet I'm happy. It had to be him because no one else would've been able to make you as complete as you are now. Never once have you blushed, shown interest in the things others have and yet you're more than just Mr. Satan's daughter now." A person landed on the roof beside Erasa. Wearing his three medals and the Red Ribbon attire he gazed at Videl and nodded. "I agree."

_What could he possibly want?_ "Why are you here Sharpner?" Crossing his arms he smirked. "There's no need to address me by my last name. Call me Pincel." _Your last name sounds better than your first. _"Erasa, we'll talk another time. I'll see you later." She began to take off when Sharpner got in her way. "You know I'm still interested in you." _And? _"Why should I care?" Sharpner shrugged. "Well I was just thinking that you're probably attracted to strong guys. Chances are that we'll have to kill Gohan at one point or another so I thought I'd let you know that I'd be available ahead of time." Videl felt her face display the disgust she felt towards him.

"You sicken me, it will never happen." Sharpner laughed. "You think so? Everyone has been briefed on Frost. We know what she looks like and her history on alternate realities. When Gohan isn't kidnapped by Raditz it's only a matter of time before Frost finds and controls Gohan. When he sleeps with that creature and comes back afterward could you forgive him? Would you? The almighty Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman just couldn't keep his hands off her. I know you too well. You'd grow to hate him and would become furious."

Videl shook her head. "You don't know me at all. I would forgive him because there's a great difference between being free to make your own choices and being forced to do something against your will. Just how messed up are you to believe that I wouldn't be able to understand that? Did you really believe that I'd be upset enough to throw myself at you to get back at something Gohan would have no control of? That's low, especially if you think that I'd even do such a thing. The only thing you've done is prove to me that you're a horrible opportunist. This ego that you've attained will evaporate within a week. You think you're a ladies man now when the only thing you've done apparently is reap the benefits of the effects the upgrade does to the women.

You think somehow that when their body finally adjusts to changes that they won't talk about you? I like what this upgrade is capable of but so far the only thing change I've seen from you so far is how you went from fool to jackass. Take some time out of your day to reflect on what I said along with your horrid actions so you can understand how it is that in every reality that is out there so far we're never together." Noticing the stunned expression on his face she flew off as she heard "Erasa, how does she know about that machine?" behind her. A couple minutes passed as she had made to Gohan's apartment. _I have to get my mind off of what happened today._ She sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Three minutes later she turned it off as she had no choice but to go over the events of the day. _Let's see, it's going to take me a while to be able to look Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten in the eye normally for a while thanks to the news I received earlier. My best friend has visited a number of realities just to sleep with my boyfriend and I have a bunch soldiers who knows that at one point or another they might have to fight and try and kill him. What else is next…?_

Hours passed as Videl sat in contemplation trying to make sense of things when she heard the door open which snapped Videl out of her thoughts as she finally realized that she'd been sitting in the dark. Gohan walked over and kissed her. "What's wrong? _With everything that I've learned and what I managed to somewhat filter not much is left._ "Nothing really, how was your day?" Gohan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out think wad of Zeni.

"I got a lot of tips today. I guess word got out about the speed of their delivery boy and I've become popular there, we still have enough time to go out if you want?" Videl returned his kiss as she undressed and led him into the bedroom. _It's time to finish what we started earlier._ "That won't be necessary. Let's stay in for the night." Within a split second Gohan went from being clothed to nude as he picked her up and placed her on the bed then reached in his drawer and put on a condom. He climbed into bed and looked into her eyes "I love you Videl. Are you sure you're ready for this?" She nodded. "I love you Gohan." A second later Gohan was inside her. She let out a moan surprised that it was that instead of a cry of pain.

_It feels like it did before we stopped that day. It feels…good._ Videl studied his face as she felt a bit competitive. Gathering her strength she used enough of it to roll Gohan onto his back and straddled him. At first there was a look of shock on his face and then that of amazement. Unsure of what to do next she began moving slowly as she searched and found a rhythm of which she was comfortable with. A minute had passed as she increased her speed. Bouncing atop of him as his breathing became erratic. He sat up and began kissing her, the movements slowed.

"I-I didn't expect that. I'm going to come soon." Eyes half lidded Videl began to move faster as she smiled. "That fine, it just means that I'm going to win again." Gohan chuckled. "Oh that. You're talking about ah!" He came as she felt him weaken inside her a moment later. Feeling triumphant she kissed him. "I win." He wrapped his arms around her. "We still have time. Want to do best two out of three?" The idea put a smile on her face as she sat atop him once more. "Yes, whether I win or lose doesn't matter." Gohan raised an eyebrow at that. "Let me show you how good it feels to lose."


	23. Interlude - Disgust (Sharpner)

Sharpner looked down at the panting woman under him. _Another one satisfied. Videl has no idea what she's missing. What this, the thirtieth one I've been with?_ He got out of bed completely comfortable with his nudity as he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned back to her. "What?" She raised a bed sheet to cover up her chest trying to regain whatever modesty she'd lost. "I was thinking that we could sleep together, side by side." He smirked. "You had an itch, I scratched it. We're done for now." She looked as if he'd struck her. "I thought…"

His smirk became a scowl. "Thought what? Because we slept together that we'd be a thing? Or that I felt so good that I must be the one for you? Or could it be something else? It doesn't matter. You know where to find me if you have another itch, and don't bother going to the others. Most of them are afraid of me. I only need to say a word and no one will touch you."

He turned his back on her hearing the sounds of sex from the others mixed with her weeping. _Unless you're Videl or Erasa no one is worthy of me._ He walked into the locker room and put on a pair of boxers as well as some pants as he walked throughout the building until he made his way into the training facility where he spotted Erasa and a woman with brown hair. He noticed that they were sparring and that the newcomer was making quick work of his former friend.

He got closer and noticed it end when the brown haired woman halted her punch just inches from Erasa's throat. He applauded the show as he got their attention. Erasa's face displayed no emotion as she turned to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be proving Videl's point about you right about now?" _I was your first and this is how you treat me?_ He tried not to let his frustration show as he put on an air of nonchalance. "Whatever, I was wondering who this new person is." The brown haired woman stood. She was his height and had an Amazonian physique to her. She had a look to her that was an odd mix of the farmer's daughter and the girl next door. "I'm Lime. I've heard a lot about you. Want to spar?"

He looked her up and down studying her shapely breasts, curvy body, nice round hips, and metallic arm bracers. _Ah, so she's heard about me. Of course coming from Erasa it couldn't have been anything good. It doesn't matter though; she must be new so it's only a matter of time before I have her on all fours like the others._ He walked up to her and balled up his hands making fists getting into a stance. "Come at me when you're ready." She smiled then everything around him went black.

He opened his eyes and heard laughter in the background. Sharpner sat up and saw Erasa with tears in her eyes laughing hard while Lime leaned up against the wall and watched him at a distance. She walked over to him and knelt. "I heard that you take great pride in your strength, that's fine. I get it. You fought against an old friend of mine and got stronger from that. I can accept that but I want you to understand something here and now. I'm stronger than you. You may have fought against The Great Saiyaman; I on the other hand have traded blows with the likes of Power Girl and Super Girl and have been trained by Wonder Woman on Themyscira. The women on that island would tear you apart for what I've heard you do yet at the same time knowing them they'd scrutinize the girls here for not being able to handle their new urges."

_I didn't even see her punch! Other than that what is she talking about? Who are those people? _Sharpner stood wearily on his two legs. He managed a smirk and looked defiant. _It doesn't matter, I going to get stronger from that experience then teach this girl who her better is. _Raising his fists he gestured her to make a move again. Lime sighed then lunged toward him as she got a grip on his throat with her left hand then began slapping both sides of his face.

With no expression on her face she continued her assault. "I bet you thought you'd get stronger, well you won't. If you read the same files I did you'd understand that in order for you to get stronger you'd have to be near death's door. I only knocked you out. I didn't think it could be done but I guess I was wrong. I just have to hit you hard enough to get the desired effect." Lime didn't let up as it went on and on. _When will she stop?! It feels like I'm being slapped with a cinderblock over and over again!_ Tears began to form in his eyes. He wanted to scream, to say something. Anything at all but her grip was too tight. He could scream but that would mean that he wasted whatever air he could get in his lungs. He wriggled to no avail.

He felt himself grow weaker with each passing moment. The tears finally formed and rolled down his face and she stopped. "I'm one of the first members of the new Red Ribbon Army." She struck him hard and went on. "That means that I'm your senior. You may address me as Lieutenant Lime." She slapped him twice in two quick movements and continued. "You will respect me and you will know your place. There will be significant changes. The degradation of the girls by you for one will stop now. If not…" Her grip tightened as he squealed much to his horror. Feeling his body go slack he flailed once more. Lime dropped him onto the mat.

He inhaled and savored the air for a time. He wheezed and rolled around on the ground as he wiped his tears away. _This isn't the way it's supposed to be! This is wrong! Calm down, calm down. This is just a setback. Everything will go back the way it was eventually. She can't be stronger than you; the higher ups said that I was the strongest one here at the moment…_

He understood what at the moment meant just then. _She really is stronger than me. Since that is the case, where does that leave me then? _Lime folded her arms and shook her head as she stared at him. "I come back hoping to find someone worthy and I learn that you are to be my assistant. I can't believe that you're second in command. Congrats, you still have power but that won't amount to much. You cross me and I swear I'll bring you down to the core of Earth and watch you melt as I hold you over magma. Do you understand?"

For the first time in a long while he felt cold. He looked up to her and couldn't look her in the eye. "Yes Lieutenant, I understand." She looked satisfied then shifted her attention over to Erasa. "Do any of the new recruits know how to fight?" Erasa shrugged. "That's a hard question to ask. Many of us are new recruits so it's kind of hard to be sure. I had wondered when they were going to teach us martial arts but so far they've had us focus on ki manipulation."

Lime nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Starting tomorrow I'll be training everyone how to fight like an Amazonian warrior. Besides the basics of hand to hand combat I will also have training for the sword and shield." _What?! "_What use do we have for a sword and shield? We're practically invulnerable now, why would we waste or time with those weapons when we're already one?" Lime looked at him with a tired expression on her face. _I didn't think I said that out loud but I did._ His Lieutenant left the room and came back with a sword, shield and lasso.

She took the sword out of its sheath and studied it. "This sword was forged by Hephaestus after I earned the respect of not only Wonder Woman but Hippolyta the Queen of Themyscira as a gift. This sword will stay sharp forever and according to Hephaestus himself it will cut through anything. My shield and lasso however are normal. You want to understand why I want to train people how to use weapons and that is fine." She sheathed the sword and continued as she placed the lasso on her hip and raised her shield. "Come at me, I'll defeat you using my shield and lasso. Don't worry I'll go slow." She didn't sound patronizing and yet it angered him.

Steadying himself for a moment he lunged and unleashed a flurry of fists and kicks that were blocked each and every time with her shield. She side stepped him and hit him hard enough with the shield along his lumbar for him to fall onto his knees. The pain was muted enough but it was there. Sharpner seethed with anger. _She's toying with me!_ Standing he lunged at her once more. Lime dodged another array of his attacks then noticed that the lasso from seemingly out of nowhere was around him. He turned to her and noticed a thoughtful expression on her face. She pulled him over to her where he was swept off his feet as Sharpner then found himself staring at the shield that was poised over his throat.

"Imagine the possibilities if I actually tried. I already know that we're weapons, but I'm only trying to make us better. I also know that there are a lot of threats out there, I have no plans to fight Gohan but if I have to I will." _Let me guess, she's just like Erasa and Angela who wants to jump his bones._ Erasa had a quizzical expression on her face as she turned to Lime. "Do you know Gohan?" Lime nodded. "We met as children. I owe him a lot so I'd rather not fight him. I look forward to meeting Gohan again. What's he been up to lately?"

Erasa shrugged. "Besides going to school he has a girlfriend now." Lime smiled. "Who's the lucky girl?" Sharpner noticed Erasa's forced smile. "Videl Satan." Lime seemed to be shocked before she started laughing. "Oh, that is rich! Her father steals all the credit that rightfully belonged to him but he gets his daughter. I guess it evens out. I wonder what kind of person she is. I guess I'll find out when I go to school tomorrow. I never thought there'd ever be a day that I'd look forward to school. It's about that time for bed. I'll see you both in the morning; I have a meeting with the higher ups here. Remember what I said Sharpner. For every story I hear of you wronging the girls here will just be another day of misery for you to sift through."

She saluted them for which they returned it on instinct. Lime gathered her belongings and left them there. Erasa yawned then left soon after leaving him alone with his thoughts. _Why is it that every time I'm a little bit happy something comes along and ruins it? I'm not a bad person, I'm just honest._ He heard footsteps and looked up noticing a familiar face. He saluted. "Hello Mr. Silver." He smiled as he looked him up and down. "By the look of your face and tattered pants I guess you met Lime. I'm sure by now that I don't have to tell you that she is your superior in every sense of the word, do I?" He shook his head. "No sir, that won't be necessary." Mr. Silver grinned. "Good, now off to be bed with you."

_Why would he grin about that? Is everyone here against me? That reminds me…_"Sir, I wanted to ask a question regarding my alternates." Mr. Silver had the same tired expression on his face that Lime wore earlier. "Let me guess, you're wondering why you're not with this person or that person completely ignoring the practical use of the machine. Lime willingly went into an alternate universe, came back stronger than ever before and can teach what she's learned. What have you and others done? From what I've noticed you've learned nothing.

All you seem to do is look for realities where you have a shot with either Videl or Erasa. You'll never find one where you and Videl are together yet you find a few with Erasa and continually go back to them for no reason other than to waste valuable time. You're free to waste it however I'm quite sure that many of the new recruits will take advantage of the tech. Speaking of Videl she did exactly what she set out to do. She went to an alternate universe and came back stronger for it. I'm going to save you time however so you don't have to waste breath asking your trivial question because I know what it is. Anyone who cares enough can read you like an open book; unfortunately because you're my subordinate I have no choice but to care.

Let me tell you why you'll never be with Videl. You're an egotistical twit. I bet you wonder why is it that your alternates end up with Erasa at times, I bet. Erasa has a habit of overlooking the faults in others. You probably had a chance here and ruined it; you more than likely didn't see it. Here's why. You're impulsive, arrogant and self-centered. You've been upgraded and you still have no redeeming qualities as a person which is quite sad now that I think about it.

I'm also willing to bet that you're angry about having to answer to Lime. Oh well, this has been a long time coming. I've heard that you liked lording your strength over all the new recruits running roughshod and all that. Now you get to experience a portion of what you've put them through. My wife Violet wanted to have another talk with you but Grey and I managed to talk her out of it only because Lime returned when she did. You should thank Lime the next time you see her. Remember the last talk you had with my wife?" _That wasn't a talk._ Sharpner remembered being strapped to a machine as he watched his skin turn pink and green and felt it seemingly crawl away before his eyes revealing his bones. He remembered screaming himself hoarse. He still had nightmares about it. _All that happened because I fought Gohan._

Sharpner fervently shook his head. Mr. Silver nodded approvingly. "Good, now go to bed." He returned to the barracks and walked through a sea of sweaty nude people as he made his way back to his bed. He sat amongst the sounds of wet smacking flesh and moans. He felt someone else on his bed. He turned and found Angela there wearing nothing but a bored expression. "Had a rough day Sharpner?" Her tone of voice was dry. _You don't care._ "What do you want?"

Her eyes lit up. "You know what I want." He did know and he hated it. _I've reached a point where sex for me is roughly the same as urinating. It's not special anymore unless I trick myself into believing it is. I hate this but I need it now more than ever._ Sharpner sighed then altered his appearance to look like Gohan. "Now it's your turn, be quick about it." Angela altered her appearance as well and looked like Videl. He lain back on his bed while she slowly crawled over to him on his bed then rested her breasts atop his chest looking him in the eyes. "Oh, I know the drill. Tell Videl about your day so I can make you feel better." For half an hour he talked to her about his day and what happened while Angela listened. "That was my day Videl."

She kissed him. "Poor you, I'll make you feel better Gohan." She kissed him from his lips down to his pelvis where she removed his pants and boxers as a moment later he felt her mouth completely envelop his member. Sharpner exhaled deeply. "Ah, this feels so good Videl." He looked down and watched her head move up and down his length as she looked up at him. _Everything about her version of Videl is perfect except her eyes. They're not purple._ Sharpner threw his head back and focused on the ceiling. A minute later Sharpner felt that he was nearing his climax as she stopped. _She always knows when I'm close. Oh well, I know what she wants._

Sharpner sat up and changed positions with Angela as he raised her legs up and kissed the inside of her thighs before he placed his tongue inside of her. "Mm, yes that's it right there Gohan!" He felt her hands on the back of his head as continued until he noticed one of her hands dropping from his head and tightening around the bed sheet. He stopped. _She must be close._ He watched as Angela's expression went from that of bliss to a pout. She got up and positioned herself on all fours raising her buttocks towards him. "Let's get this over with."

He moved Angela onto her side then back. _If I can get passed the eyes I can make this work. The first time it didn't work because I didn't allow myself to completely forget that she wasn't Videl so I treated her like every other girl here. This time will be different. _He entered her slowly feeling the wet warmth of her. He kissed Angela and played with her left breast. She let out a moan as he slowly picked up speed. He felt her hands slowly move from the top of his back down to his buttocks as he began to go even faster. _She's getting tighter and I'm almost there myself._ Her legs wrapped around him trapping him there. His first thought was to get out of it then he remembered. _Can't have kids._

Angela threw her head back and wailed as her body quivered. He came deep inside her as he felt his legs go weak. He collapsed atop her panting heavily. "I love you Videl." He was sure that Angela more than likely didn't hear it, not that it would've mattered anyway as far as he was concerned. He rolled off her to notice Erasa who had a look of disgust on her face. He changed his face and turned from her. Angela's eyes opened and she saw that he was himself once more. She had the same look of disgust on her face as she promptly left his side and went to her bed. Sharpner sighed and stared at the ceiling. _As much as I hate everyone here, I hate myself more._ He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note - So it's about that time to start another arc. I've laid the ground work for what's in play. As mentioned before at this point anything is possible but I want you remember this one simple thing if you haven't quite got it by now. I'm writing this as if it's canon which means that by time Granddaughter Pan is introduced that is the end result. Think on that for a moment and what that means for this story in particular. Peace, and thank you for reading.


	24. Episode Twenty-Two - A Murder (Gohan)

Gohan opened his eyes to find Videl still by his side as her naked flesh was pressed against him as she slept. He yawned then and fought the urge to fondle her breasts. He kissed her instead. _I could get used to this._ Recalling the events of last night he remembered that it ended up being a draw. He watched his hand wander as if it was a sentient being as it slowly descended underneath the sheets as he decided at that moment to get up. Nude and smiling he put on a pair of boxers and left the room. _Any more time spent in that bed would've been dangerous._

He opened the fridge then rifled through the cabinets. _Steamed rice and broiled fish it is._ After washing the rice and preparing the fish just right he began cooking then heard his phone ring. Gohan noticed Bulma's number and answered. "Hello?" A moment later he heard what had to be Mr. Briefs in the background talking to his favorite pet cat. "I hope I didn't call you too early but I wanted to tell you this as soon as possible. We did some initial tests on the stem you gave me and we've found that we can indeed start selling it a few months from now.

I'll have a press conference regarding that soon enough. Besides that, how are things between you and Videl?" Gohan remembered Mr. Silver telling him that in some alternate realities they were together or had been. He shook his head as if that movement could wipe his mind clear of that statement. _Not in this reality._ "We're doing fine. On a different note, have you ever heard of a machine that has the ability to not only view but help people travel to alternate realities and universes?" There was a slight pause. "No, but I take it that the Red Ribbon Army has one, correct?"

"Yes. I was skeptical about it at first but after using it I know that it works. It's an amazing piece of technology. Not only can you visit those places but you can also take things away from them. I honestly don't know how the Red Ribbon Army could've learned how to make this machine but putting that aside if you took the time to think about it there's a good chance that they have a large cache of items taken from other realities and universes. So far it seems like they won't deny me anything. I'll be asking about that soon enough. Something I am curious about is if the future you made a time machine why is that you never bothered to make one?"

"When I originally heard that I made one, well the future me I was proud of myself. I had plans on making one but decided against it. The time machine that was made existed because it was needed. We don't need it and it would more than likely end up being something that would cause more harm than good. I've been wracking my mind wondering what else I could possibly accomplish in the meantime that would be as fascinating as a time machine but I have nothing. Besides, who needs a time machine when you have one that allows you to travel to alternate realities and universes? Speaking of, it makes me wonder if you could visit future Trunks and help him."

_It's been a long time since I've thought about him._ "I could. I remember asking him why his mom didn't just build a spaceship fly to new Namek to wish people back and so on. According to him the future you didn't know where it was and the idea of traveling around space aimlessly wasn't any better than being on an Earth that was in ruin. At least there they knew what they were getting into. Perhaps when I get the time I will visit that reality and let them know where it is. I could also get rid of Buu while I'm there if it already hasn't be released by this point."

"I'd like that, whenever you have the time. I haven't seen him in years and I still worry about my boy from the future. Well, tell Videl I said hello. Bye Gohan." He looked over the fish and added seasoning to it. "I will, have a good day Bulma." Hitting the end button on his phone he set it aside as he checked the rice then went through the cabinets and drawers getting plates, bowls and silverware ready. He felt Videl's presence as she entered the kitchen wearing one of his shirts. The fabric didn't leave much to the imagination as it just barely covered her.

Gohan wanted her but he tempered his lust and settled for an outward smile. Videl came over and kissed him. At that moment he wanted to rip his shirt off of her but he resisted the urge. She pulled back and punched him lightly on the shoulder as she wore a knowing smile. "I know what you want Gohan." He was shocked into speechlessness. _How could she know? I tried to hide it the best I could. I don't want her to think I that I want to have sex all the time, even though I kind of want that. I want to do more but what else can I do? Perhaps I could ask Master Roshi or Yamcha for advice._ "I don't know what you're talking about." He found himself laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Videl sighed. "I know you better than you think. When I was in pain there were times that you looked at me with such guilt in your eyes. I guessed correctly that you wanted me then but you waited instead. I felt just as bad yet at the same time I was happy that you were willing to wait on my behalf because of my own selfish stubbornness. Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Knowing that you desire me so much makes me happy. Don't bother trying to hide it from me from now on." Videl took off his shirt and continued. "What do you want to do Gohan? Don't think, tell me."

He felt a wave of want wash over him that collided with his store of patience. His want won out. "I want…" Gohan was so riled up that he couldn't speak. Videl smiled as she walked over to him as she grabbed his left hand placed it under her sex. He pulled his hand back noticing just how wet it was. She smirked. "I may not be a saiyan but I'm better now. I want it just as much as you do, if not more. I'm right here and ready for you, so I have to ask. What do you want to do, Gohan?" He switched off the stove then turned and picked her up placing her on the table.

Sharing a couple of kisses he took off his boxers as Videl lain back on the table. He raised her legs. _I hope this table is sturdy. _He entered her and without a second thought already had a rhythm going as the table creaked each and every time he'd thrust. Something about this was new to him. It felt better somehow. Gohan put it out of his mind as he drove his girth into her faster watching her breasts shake as a result. _Why is this different? Why does it feel better?_

Mind clouded and distracted Gohan threw the thought aside as he continued to go harder than ever before until he heard a loud snap as two of the table legs broke. He caught her and continued in a standing position. Videl looked at the ruins of the table and laughed. He found himself laughing as well for a moment before resting his hands on her buttocks and continued moving. Videl wrapped her arms around him. He could feel how hard her nipples were against his chest as her head rested next to his neck. Hearing her poorly repressed sighs and moans it made him want to be rougher with Videl to make her more vocal but he decided against it.

Videl kissed him and looked him in the eye. "I felt your hesitance, I can take it. Don't hold back." Returning her kiss he nodded. He drove himself into her with more intensity than he'd ever displayed before. Gohan got what we he wanted as her moans mingled with what could only be described as the sound of applause as he felt her tighten. A familiar pressure began to build up within him. Gohan watched the sweat drip from her brow then bead up and roll down to her breasts. He kissed her once more. Marveling at how great she felt. _She's so wet, warm and tight…that's it!_ "I'm not wearing a condom!" He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to stop while a more primal instinctive part of him seemed to scoff at the very thought to do such.

Videl kissed him. "It'll be fine, just don't stop. I'm almost there!" Moving with reckless abandon he continued his pace. _I'm also close I just have to hold on. _Gohan smiled. "Here's where I break the tie!" He'd learn last night she was especially weak around her ears and neck. He kissed her neck as he felt her get even tighter as a result. Videl looked as if she tried to frown but couldn't. "That's not ah!" She wailed and shook violently in his arms. A moment later Gohan spent himself inside her soon after. He felt weak. He could still feel her sex quiver around his member.

Gohan looked at her. "I win." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Her breathing was heavy. "I humbly admit defeat. I love you so much Gohan." He ran his fingers through her hair loving how she felt against him. "I love you more than you'll ever know Videl." They took a shower together and Gohan finished cooking their breakfast. The couple flew off to school and landed to notice even more Red Ribbon recruits than ever before. Upon closer inspection he noticed something that he'd missed before somehow. "Red Ribbon only recruits seniors of this class." Videl lightly tapped his head. "Of course, it would be bad publicity for them to go after anyone else. They had mentioned before that they were only looking for young people so I don't think we'll see any forty year old members except for the leaders."

_She has a good point. The Red Ribbon Army doesn't even have to try to recruit anymore by this point. As soon as the seniors graduate from this school the new seniors will flock to them crazily. Who could possibly turn down power and the ability to be somewhat immortal by my guess? At least a good sixty, maybe seventy percent of the seniors are a part of the Red Ribbon Army now._ They continued to walk towards the school until one of the Red Ribbon members placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a tall statuesque brown haired beauty. _Who is she; I've never seen her before._ "Yes?" The browned haired woman in question sighed and frowned.

"Well it has been seven years. I'd be a fool to believe that you'd remember but a part of me did hope. Though the last time I saw you your hair was blonde. I'll get to the point. I'm Lime, remember me?" It took him a while but he remembered saving Lime and helping out her village some time before the Cell Games. "I remember now, how have you been doing?"

Lime shrugged. "I don't quite know the answer to that question yet. I have a lot of recruits to train now that I'm back. The work load doesn't bother me, it's wondering how fast they'll take to that training that concerns me. I haven't seen my boyfriend in a long time so that's been on my mind as well. Speaking of significant others, I take it that the woman next to you is Videl. The one I've heard about from Erasa." Videl extended her hand out to her. "You'd be correct, nice to meet you." Lime accepted the gesture and shook her hand.

"I heard that you're now able to tap into the morphin grid now. I'd like to spar against you one of these days; the sooner the better is how I really feel. I want to get a grasp of how strong you really are. I heard that you took down a new recruit like nothing. You've piqued my interest." Gohan looked her over surprised that so much about her had changed. The one thing he lingered on the most was her bracers. _That's an odd accessory. _"What made you want to get the upgrade?" Lime yawned. "Sorry about that. It's hard to get sleep where I stay at. Back to your question I got tired of feeling weak and helpless. My friend saved me from getting kidnapped three years ago but at a cost. The kidnappers crippled him as a result.

I vowed to take care of him and fell in love as a result of it. He got tired of feeling weak and useless. He didn't feel like he was much of a man anymore so he tried to kill himself on two different occasions. I was there both times at the right moment to intervene and stop him from succeeding. After yelling at him the second time he stopped. I confessed my love to him some time later after that ordeal and we've been together since. He's better now that he got the upgrade. From what they've told me he's in space right now looking for Frost."

_I still have to find some way to get over her mind control._ "I take it that you'll be going to school with us from now on?" Lime nodded. "Every one of these recruits…they're my subordinates now. The first thing I did was put Sharpner in his place yesterday. Here are some words of advice that my higher ups wouldn't approve of but won't deny either. If you were to fight a rogue member finish it. Kill them, otherwise you'll do nothing but make them stronger. I just learned yesterday that you can knock us out if you punch hard enough in the right spot but unless the situation necessarily calls for it, kill them and be done with it."

The bell rang and she continued. "Well, I'd hate to keep you from getting to your other business. Your girlfriend is glowing, I'm a bit jealous. It's been awhile for me. Hopefully my boyfriend will return so I can get that glow back myself. I'll see you later." Lime went off waving goodbye leaving him and Videl slightly dumbfounded. Gohan turned to look at her noticing her blush. "I thought you only glowed after that and it would go away after a while." _I have no idea what either of them is talking about._ "Videl, what's wrong?"

At first Videl looked exasperated. After shaking her head she smiled. "I keep forgetting that you weren't raised around here. The short of it is that she knows we had sex recently." Gohan felt his face display his shock and confusion. "How could she possibly know?" Videl suppressed her laughter as she walked ahead of him into the school. As the day went on he noticed that students that were once average when it came to subjects such as mathematics was now excelling incredibly well. _So it's not only strength that increases. Their intelligence also increases. What other faculties of theirs get tapped into because of the upgrade I wonder._

There had been three situations that day which would've been taken care of by himself and Videl except each time it happened two different members from the new Red Ribbon Army would get up and see to it only to return nearly a half hour later as if nothing happened. As school let out he noticed Lime standing around as she seemed to take a quick tally of the recruits that were there. She looked satisfied before taking to the sky with over a hundred recruits trailing behind her. "It almost looks like a murder." Videl looked confused. "What?"

Gohan was unsure how to feel about his assessment. "In the sky they look like an incredibly large pack of crows. A big group of crows are often called a murder. I never knew or understood why but in this case I could and would understand the why of it. I still don't know how to feel about the Red Ribbon Army. They've been helpful, understanding and above all else patient with me. Now they also have Lime. I wonder if that was a coincidence or not."

"You don't believe her story?" Gohan paused a bit then shook his head. "I believe her. She's a good person. I might not have Piccolo's intuition but my father and I have something just as effective when we're dealing with people we're unsure about. From what I felt from Mr. Silver, Mr. Grey and Ms. Violet I'm always tense. I may not show it but I am. The way they feel it's almost like they can slide between good and bad at the drop of a coin." _It could be that when they made their trips to the alternate realities their good counterparts may have corrupted them for the better while a good amount of how they really are is now in the background._

"Gohan, do you have work today?" He nodded. "Unfortunately, why do you ask?" Looking pensive and heavily uncomfortable she turned away for a moment before turning to him again. "I've been thinking about the mind control issue. I believe the best way to counter mind control is for you to already be under the influence of someone else. I've looked into hypnotism lately. I honestly don't know how powerful it could be but do you trust me enough to be put under my influence?"

* * *

Author's Note - Now I'm sure some of you may have wondered just how powerful these upgraded humans. Here's where they are at their default level when they are changed. They're at a half way point between that of an Ascended Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 just like the Androids that were for the most part at the half way point between that what seems to be near the level of an Ascended Super Saiyan. A naturalized Super Saiyan like how Goku and Gohan looked when they stepped outside the hyperbolic time chamber. The androids seemed to be at a half way point between those two. At least that how it looks for me.

A head's up. I already told a couple people but when November rolls around the updates will probably slow a bit. If you're a gamer like me you already know about the next Call Of Duty. I'll be there serving up sonic booms with the shotgun on it. Till the next update, peace.


	25. Episode Twenty-Three - Sister (Videl)

Gohan hugged and laid a kiss upon her forehead. "I trust you. I'll be honest though. I'm feeling a bit skeptical towards the effectiveness of it but I'm willing to try. I'll see you after work. On my way home do you want anything?" Still in his arms she looked up and shook her head. _We have no idea of knowing when Frost will try to whisk you away. It feels like each and every second that goes by it seems that it could happen at any time._ "Just come back to me." He kissed her then seemingly trying to reassure her. "I know you as well as you know me by now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be home and by your side as soon as I'm done. I promise."

Resting her head against his chest she heard his steady heartbeat. It put her at ease. Videl frowned then. _I'm never going to know when it will happen. This whole situation is frustrating. I guess I could go spar with Lime in the meantime to work that off. Gohan's heartbeat though…he's so sure that he'll be fine. _"You shouldn't make promises…forget it. Have a good day. I love you." Gohan ascended a bit. "Perhaps you're right about promises I may not be able to keep. However I can promise you that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself later."

He grinned while she tried to suppress her laughter as Videl made a shooing motion with her hands. She watched as he flew off into the distance. Remembering her plans of hypnotism Videl decided to fly home and grab more clothes. After that she stopped by a pawn shop and bought a white gold pocket watch. Bringing those items back to Gohan's she headed out once more and went to Red Ribbon's Headquarters. Entering she was once more greeted by the receptionist as she turned her tired eyes upon Videl. "Do you have an appointment?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm here to see Lime." The receptionist nodded. "Please take a seat. Lieutenant Lime shall be with you soon." _Lieutenant Lime?_ Videl sat and waited a couple minutes before Lime appeared. Videl noticed her wide smile as she stood up. "Thanks for seeing me." Lime gestured the comment away. "I'm just glad that you decided to show up as soon as you did. Ever since I've learned that you've had access to the morphin grid I wanted to see how I stacked up against it. Follow me." A couple minutes passed as they entered the training room. There were several recruits sparring against each other showcasing a wide variety of martial arts. It was unsettling watching several of them go through the forms in sync.

Lime grinned. "Amazing isn't it?" Videl inwardly cursed at herself for showing the awe and troubled feelings on her face. _I'm going to have to learn to get better at masking my emotions._ "The way they're all in perfect harmony is strange." Lime folded her arms looking over the recruits. "Besides ki manipulation and increased strength we all have eidetic memories. Not exactly photographic but it is good enough. We can learn languages, martial arts and whatever else with relative ease. It doesn't take us long to figure out how anything and everything works even if it is foreign to us. Ms. Violet said that if you were to show us a vid of a martial arts style we'd be able to master it in under an hour. Give us a paragraph of a foreign language.

We'll decipher it and we'll be able to speak it. Accents and dialects as well but at the moment I don't care about that." Lime took off her black long coat then tossed it aside. The very moment the coat hit the floor the recruits stopped moving. The silence was so sudden that Videl waved a hand next to her ear to make sure that she didn't go deaf. The whole thing was surreal. Lime snapped her fingers as they all got into formation and saluted her in unison.

It was at that very moment that Videl felt her face displaying all her confusion and bewilderment. _I've never seen them act this way before. I haven't even seen this kind of thing when Mr. Silver, Grey or Ms. Violet is here. If those three run this place why haven't the recruits acted this way in front of them? Is there something I'm missing?_ Videl cleared her mind and hit the red button on her watch becoming Saiyagirl. Videl braced herself for the torrent of laughter she was expecting to come, after several seconds of quiet she realized that it wasn't going to happen. Videl bowed and got into stance. "Before we start, should we go all out?"

Lime had a thoughtful expression on her face then laughed as she looked around the room. "If we were to go all out then we'd actually have to go out. Otherwise we'd ruin this building and hurt innocent bystanders. In my haste to see where I stand against you I completely forgot that. There's a huge patch of undeveloped land at least five minutes from here." Lime turned her attention over to the recruits. "You have two choices, you may either continue here or watch Videl and I spar. If you came with us you'd more than likely learn something."

Lime turned on her heel as Videl followed her out. Leaving the headquarters then taking to the air Videl noticed that at least more than half decided to witness the spar. Minutes passed and they arrived and landed. Videl took in her surroundings. _Far enough away from civilization and perfect for what we have in mind._ "We shouldn't pull back our punches. As dangerous as that statement is I have to learn where I am as well compared to you. I'd like to believe that I'm just as strong if not close but I won't know until then. First to gain three hits wins?"

Lime smiled. "I like that idea but I have a way to make it more fun and interesting. Since a great number of new recruits are here they will be able make our competition happen under battle circumstances. They will fire a wave of ki blasts into the sky which will fall down all around us. We could get hit depending on our awareness. This is how we'll do it. We may gain a point if we strike each other but we could lose a point if we're hit with a blast. How does that sound?"

_It sounds dangerous but fun at the same time. _"Let's do it then." Lime turned to the recruits. "You heard Ms. Satan. For a half minute I want you to fire ki blasts into the sky. I did the math and if I'm correct there should be at least over three hundred thousand blasts that Ms. Satan and should have to dodge. Recruits, loose!" Once more in perfect unison they fired into the air as the sky was blanketed with the light of their ki. _As much as this irks me I have to admit that it really is a sight to see._ Half a minute passed as the last blast disappeared into the sky. Lime bowed and got into stance. Videl bowed and did the same.

No words were needed as they lunged at each other. Time seemed to slow around them for if a normal bystander could see this fight they would only hear the sounds of their blocks and grunts while seeing nothing. Videl had no idea just how fast she was going as she caught Lime's fist in her left hand and tried to pull her in for a knee strike to the midsection. Lime attempted to backhand Videl. She dodged causing her grip to loosen enough for Lime to get free.

Lime smiled. "Well, you can keep up with us. You have more than strength on your side. Come at me." She stuck her hand out beckoning her to come forward. Videl obliged as she charged forward with a spinning crescent kick. Lime dodged and unleashed a flurry of fists. Dodging and countering with the best of her ability Videl saw an opening and struck her in the stomach. Lime let out a gasp as she nearly doubled over but took a knee instead. "Wow. I haven't been felt pain like that since my battle with She-Hulk." She began laughing and stood once more.

_Who is She-Hulk?_ "You ready?" Lime nodded. "Annoyance from above should be striking us any moment now. It'll be at least a four minute bombardment. There will be no time for pleasantries for us in between connected strikes though you may wait between them if you wish." Lime gestured her once more to come forward as they continued their competition as Videl charged towards her leading with a jab as Lime switched her stance, dodged the blow then stepped forward and clotheslined Videl causing her body to do a 540 spin before she landed on her back staring up into the sky in confusion. Laying there on the ground she noticed the bright light of ki in the sky. _It hurt, but it's not as bad as I thought. This is kind of fun._

Videl took off her helmet then placed it on the ground. She showcased her own smile gesturing Lime this time. Their competition continued. It looked as if they were dancing due to their movements. The first ki blast finally fell distracting both of them. From that point whoever snapped out of that distraction would be able to take advantage of it. Videl punched Lime in the jaw while Lime struck her in the nose. Videl sniffed the air to see if it was broken. It wasn't but she noticed that she could taste iron now. _I'd complain about the bloody nose but I should be grateful that it's only that instead of broken. _Ki blasts fell rapidly around them now.

The fight continued as they moved through the light dodging the blasts while blocking each other's strikes. Trying to get another punch in on Lime she caught her fist and pulled Videl into a knee to the stomach as she fell to the ground. She looked up in time to notice Lime getting struck by a ki blast. "Ah damn it! I just caught up too. Well, I guess holds are out of the question now since I run the risk of being hit as my reward." Rolling out of the way of several blasts Videl finally stood as they continued once more. _I'm in the lead. I can do this._

Continuing to dodge the blasts she got closer to Lime again as she swept at her legs. Lime jumped as she spun and landed a kick which struck Videl's face. Stumbling back she was struck by a ki blast. Videl stood then took a deep breath. "Damn it!" Lime laughed at her frustration before she was struck again by another ki blast. Lime sighed. "Ugh. Well that's just great, I can't even laugh now. Let's finish this." Videl inwardly laughed as they charged each other once more. Using her cape as a distraction she took it off and feigned her direction as Videl elbowed Lime in the side as she fell to the ground and grabbed one of Videl's legs bringing her down.

A second later Videl gasped for air as Lime struck her in the stomach then mounted her and striking Videl in the face. Lime pulled back her fist to strike her again as another ki blast struck her. Using the distraction to her advantage she was able to roll Lime onto the ground where she mounted her then punched her in the face. After getting off of Lime Videl stood wearily as she looked down at her. "I won." Videl extended her hand to Lime which she accepted. "You fight well sister." Videl felt her eyebrows rise at that. "Sister, what do you mean?"

Lime yawned and seemed to scan the sky for more ki blasts for a moment. "I really wish I could get some more sleep. I believe the last of the blasts should be landing in a few seconds. As for your question it's something I picked up from the women on Themyscira. On that island we regarded each other as sister as a sign of respect. It may not mean much to you but it means that I respect you now. Originally I thought you were just a thief's daughter. I'm sorry about that and thank you for sparring with me." Lime bowed. Videl hit the red switch on her watch.

Wearing civilian clothing again she noticed that her nose was still bleeding. _Just a thief's daughter she said. What am I, a joke to all the people within that army? _Videl sighed. "I thank you for your respect but you're right. I am a thief's daughter. I didn't learn the truth until recently. I've felt awful about it but Gohan has told me several times that he was fine with how things turned out." Lime grinned. "Of course, it's as I've said before. Your father takes all the credit for what Gohan does while he takes you years later. It's almost as if deal with fate penned and signed the day your father decided to do steal what didn't belong to him."

_That's a rather interesting way to look at that._ "Changing topic, do you know where you stand now?" Lime shrugged. "I'm not sure. At times it felt like we were even which is amazing considering that I'm the strongest as far as I know within the army." Videl took a quick glance at her watch. "I remember being told that I'm only as strong as the most evil person here. Well, close to their strength anyway. I still have no idea who that person is. For all I know it could be Frost." Lime broke out laughing. "No, she's strong but not at all as strong as us."

_Huh?_ "How do you know that?" Lime folded her arms. "Well, remember when I'd told you that my boyfriend was in space looking for her? Red Ribbon has sent twenty soldiers out in space. Seventeen of them have been killed but at least three of them for all we know have successfully infiltrated The Planet Trade Organization. I'll be honest with you; while we can't be sure of Frost's strength we are sure that she surrounds herself with people that are far stronger than her. The higher ups believe that she couldn't be any stronger than a brand new super saiyan 2 at the moment. What really worried them besides the possibility of Gohan and Frost's offspring destroying the solar system are the warriors she has fighting for her.

The higher ups have trackers placed within us which also monitors our life signs. That's how they know when one of ours has been killed. I used to wonder why we didn't send everyone we had into space to deal with her thinking that our strength and numbers meant anything. I guess I was wrong. I often worry about my boyfriend up there hoping that he's fine. I'd like to be up there with him but I'm stuck here at the moment unfortunately. Oh well, it was nice sparring with you. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lime as well as all the recruits ascended into the air. Lime paused and waved back to her. Videl saluted her and caught Lime's smile before they flew off. She watched them go as she was left alone with her thoughts amongst the new craters.

_I guess it only makes sense that Frost would and could surround herself with fighters more powerful than she is since she can control them with minimal effort. If her ability is that strong she could have all her enemies kill themselves if she wished. I remember her eyes. Besides fighting her blind, how do you defeat a person that could win just by looking at you?_ Videl stood there frustrated and screamed feeling comfortable knowing that no one would hear it.

_I needed that. I guess the only thing left to do is to wait until Gohan gets home so I can try hypnotism._ Minutes passed as she made it back to Gohan's apartment. She took off her clothes and jumped into the shower. When she finished Videl turned on the kettle and opened up a couple cups of instant shrimp ramen. She stared at the stove. _One of these days I'll learn how to cook._ _Until then I have no problem calling this dinner._ Hours passed as Gohan suddenly appeared next to her standing on the couch. Gohan fell but managed to float in air instead just before hitting the floor. He exhaled deeply. "Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore."

He descended onto the floor in front of her. She could barely keep in the laughter welling up inside her. "I agree, even if the end result is amusing. How was your day Gohan?" He turned and rested his head on her lap. "Tiring and boring as usual. How was yours." Videl ran her fingers through his hair. "I sparred against Lime today and learned that Frost has killed at least seventeen Red Ribbon soldiers. I can't stop thinking about her mind control ability."

"While I was at work I realized that it's not just mind control that she has exactly. I do think that hypnotism could actually work. Frost can compel me to do something while also altering my mind. I never told you this but when she controlled me much to my surprise I wanted to make her happy. I wanted her to touch me and so many other things. She can still compel me but I think if you used hypnotism correctly you can block her control of my emotions. Or better yet leave me in control of my emotions. If I am taken it would be the only way I could possibly fight against her." _I understand where you're coming from but it doesn't exactly make me happy._

"I'm not comforted by the thought at all that your only saving grace would be the fact that you'd now be an unwilling sex toy for her. I can't believe I'm about to say this but that kind of makes it worse." Gohan shook his head. "From what I know of this Frost she believes that we are still meant to fall in love with each other. If you take away her ability to alter my emotions there's a good chance that I can put a dent in that belief. She seems to be a bit unstable mentally. She's told me once that I wouldn't be able to beat her with brawn. I honestly think the only way I could beat Frost is by destroying her psyche." Videl bent a bit and kissed the back of his head. _I hope you're right Gohan._

* * *

Author's Note - So yeah, I blacked out on my keyboard writing this episode. (My chair is too comfortable) Waking up to several pages of letters I wasn't all that happy to deal with. I meant to have it out earlier. Sorry if I missed a few missing words. It looked good on my first read through. Other than that I have been wondering if anyone who's currently reading this a good artist. If any of you wanted to know how I saw Frost think of a mixture of how Cooler looked and how Halibel from Bleach if you've read the manga or watched the anime looks like. When Gohan meets her she's in her battle form which means that a good amount of her is armored up. In Gnarha Nyne's Rewarded Patience she looks like a mixture of Frieza's final form and cooler. That's her base form. So now you know. Hope you enjoyed the episode, peace.


	26. Episode Twenty-Four - Casualties (Gohan)

Gohan could feel her tension and weariness. _I wish I knew of a way to put her at ease but what could I do to achieve that? If this situation was in reverse I know that I'd feel the same as she does._ He could feel the warmth of her thighs as he continued to lay his head upon them. The way she ran her fingers through his hair was oddly reminiscent of the way his mother use to calm him down as a little boy. _I'm surprised I even remember that. _He began yawning. _I better get up now or else I'll end up sleeping right here._ He got up and sat across from Videl.

"I'm ready to be hypnotized." Videl dug through a bag next to her and pulled out a white gold pocket watch. "One of the first things we have to do is find out just how effective hypnotism is on you. I want you focus on this pocket watch and my voice." The pocket watch began to swing back and forth. He felt his eyelids get heavier but wasn't sure if it was from being tired or the watching the pocket watch as he heard Videl's voice once more. "**_Aware until toy ox._**"

Gohan shook his head. _What? That made no sense. _Gohan tried to form the question he had on his tongue but couldn't. He tried to move but he couldn't. _What's wrong with me?_ His eyes were glued onto the pocket watch as he heard Videl once more. "**_A lee eyre opus. Sever ye ply_**_._" If Gohan would've been able to fidget he would've at that very moment. _Why can't I understand you?_ It worried and slightly frightened him. He felt alert but sleepy as well.

"**_An ed effigy hit son tutor._**" And with that all his tension, worry and weariness eased out of him. _That made no sense and yet I feel at ease somehow._ Gohan's eye's lowered then shut. There was a long pause. "**_Freak out if shorty._**" Eyes still closed he felt his arms move and do something. He felt a sensation around his neck and nose then it was over. "**_A phew inns me fry sign a woe will yuk._**" He heard a snap as his eyes opened. He stood and was surprised to find that he had control of his body again. He looked down and noticed that he was shirtless.

He looked questioningly at Videl who only smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Gohan. I couldn't think of anything so I panicked and said the first thing I thought to say." _I thought you were saying random gibberish, yet how could it be that if I understood it somehow?_ "What you said is obvious now but I want to be clear. What did you say?" Videl slightly cocked her head to the side confused. "Takeoff your shirt. That's what I said. What did you hear?" Slightly shocked Gohan tried to remember what he thought she said. "Freak out if shorty. That's what I heard."

It was Videl's turn to be shocked as she seemed to go over the sentence. A moment later she nodded. "I think in your state of mind the things I say will often come in the forms of anagrams. I knew that you could understand me but I never knew something like that could happen. Do you want to continue?" _Not really but this must be done. _He nodded. "Yes. We both need to know how far we can go with this." Videl looked very tense and worried as she gestured him down to the chair across from her. After putting on his shirt he sat back down. Videl took a deep breath then began to swing the pocket watch back and forth once more.

No words were needed as he fell into the trance with ease. "**_A hamlet sooth tip thinks row two. A honey swine lily out wry like molt. A white snowy disloyal uptown filter ugly woo chastened moms._**" Gohan heard the snap of her fingers. His eyes opened. He noticed Videl standing. "What happened, are we done?" Videl shook her head as she went out to the balcony and gestured him to accompany her which he did. "I want you to follow me." She took off flying as he trailed behind her. _I wonder why she's so quiet and serious now. Did I do something to her I'm not aware of? Surely she would've told me but it doesn't seem as if that's it._

Three minutes passed when Videl stopped as they landed in an uninhabited area. Videl walked away from him a bit as he stood unsure as to the why of it. "Videl, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head. "I'm going to test a theory. What I'm about to do is very dangerous. I need to know that in the state I'm about to put you in would you be able to stop yourself." _From doing…what? _"Videl I don't under-" "One!" Videl interrupted.

Gohan powered up to the max while he noticed Videl hit the red button on her watch. White hot nonsensical rage and fury came over him as he felt himself charge her. "I will kill you!" _What?! No, this wrong!_ He felt himself pull back his fist readying to strike Videl. "Die!" He couldn't believe that he was saying those things. _Move Videl!_ She did not. _Move now!_

It was as if time had slowed as Gohan watched his fist get closer and closer to hitting her face. He tried his best to prevent the strike, to hold it back but it was pointless. He wasn't in control. He was a backseat driver in his own body. If he had enough control over his body he would've shed tears for what he was about to do. "Two!" The punch stopped as a massive gust of wind caused Videl's cape to flap furiously in the wind. Gohan fell to his knees as if he were a puppet who had his strings cut. He stood on shaky legs and embraced Videl then pulled back to see if he had hurt her at all. "Why would you do that to me? What if you couldn't stop me?"

She placed her left hand along the side of his face gently. "I don't know how strong I am compared to you when I'm like this but I had a theory that needed to be proven. If you were told to kill, maim or torture you would do just that. Your thoughts wouldn't matter at all. It wouldn't give you the power to get control over your body. I could see it in your eyes as you were about to strike me that you weren't going to stop. You said before that your battle with Frost will more than likely be mental. I'm trying to figure out what commands I could use on you to help give you get some kind of edge over her that she can't take away or undo."

Gohan smiled. "You could just command me to love you and only you for one of them." Even with the helmet Gohan noticed her blush as Videl shook her head. "I thought about that but it feels wrong to me. Like I'm forcing you to-" "Feel the way I do about you right now?" Gohan interrupted. He raised an eyebrow then continued. "There's nothing wrong about that at all. You and I went to the other world to see if I could get your mother's blessing for our future together. I'm already committed to you. If you feel uncomfortable about that command you could always take it off. Even with it on nothing will change." _If it somehow makes me into a better boyfriend I will definitely miss it. _Videl seemed to give it some thought.

She smiled then shrugged. Then she scanned the area as if she was looking for something then stopped. "Before we get back to hypnotism there is something else I've been curious about lately and I noticed that we have all this time and space to satiate my curiosity." Videl undressed to the point where she was only wearing her watch. She struck the ground as a massive crater formed right there. _So if she changes and takes off her clothes she'll still have her strength. Her clothes are her armor it would seem so I guess that would make sense…_

His mind trailed as he drank in the sight of Videl in front of him. "So…?" Not sure what to ask he found that he was enjoying her rear aspect too much to form the rest of the question he forgot. Videl turned to him. "Gohan, have you ever wondered what it would be like If we made love while we were at our strongest?" He shook his head. "To be honest with you I haven't. We broke my bed the first time…even though I held back and we were at it for half a day and I wasn't exactly in control of myself."

Videl grinned. "Want to try it just this once? We're the only ones out here and I don't think we'll hurt anybody. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" _Nothing could happen. It's us under the stars. My beautiful girlfriend and I under the stars…I think I read a book with a scene like that in it before. It's romantic and perfect._ Gohan took off his clothes and held her in his arms. An hour later they lain panting in the crater made from their lovemaking.

Videl giggled into his chest tickling him. "I miss something?" Catching her breath she nestled up closer to him. "We scared the dinosaurs to death in this area. I've never seen so many." Gohan ran his hand from the top of her back down to her buttocks. _That was surprising. I really thought it was just us out here. They all ran and didn't bother trying to eat each other._ Gohan kissed her. "Before we go do you want to stay like this for a little while?" She nodded.

So they did for roughly five minutes before getting up and putting their clothes back on. They flew home and took a shower together. When they finished they turned on the TV. "This is Mr. Condishna. Satan City is still reeling from the effects of the massive earthquake." Gohan and Videl looked to each then back to the TV. "The local seismologists are baffled as to the why of it. There were no reported casualties only a few minor injuries but as you can see here…" The camera panned a bit as buildings were shown to be slightly warped and askew.

_Did we do…no we couldn't have. That's…_He shook his head and continued watching. "In case you're now tuning in people are still in shock over the earthquake that started over an hour ago. From what we've heard people could feel it faintly all the way over in West City." _Oh no._ "Cha-la! Head Cha-la!" Gohan's phone rang as he picked it up noticing that Bulma was calling. He answered. "Hello." He heard her sigh of relief. "Good, you're okay. Any idea what caused that earthquake? Vegeta and Trunks told me that you raised your level higher than ever before so we were wondering if you were fighting off a new enemy or something along those lines."

Gohan felt blood rush to his face grateful that she couldn't see how he looked right now. "I have no idea how that happened. Videl and I were sparring earlier when it happened. We didn't notice a thing." _It's not exactly a lie. Videl was far more aggressive than I expected, not that I'm complaining. Although I guess we should've expected something since each time moved my hips the trees shook._ The conversation from that point went onto the topic of the flower and how he and Videl were doing. They said their goodbyes then he hung up.

"So…" Videl began. "Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore." Gohan laid his hand down atop of Videl's. "I agree, though I don't regret it. Do you?" She shook her head. "We didn't kill anybody, and that's all that matters. I still can't believe we did all that damage to the city."_ We rocked a very small part of the world because we love each other that much._ "We did, but I think it's time to get back to the hypnotism. It's clear to me now that I won't exactly have free will as I expected. I mentioned before that Frost was able to reach my emotions. The question is what could I do that would break her psyche since I might not be able to even speak to her."

Videl rummaged through the table drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. "I have an idea. If it works it'll give us what we need to crush her in a way she won't ever forget." Videl began swinging the watch back and forth again as Gohan focused on it. His eyes lowered as he heard Videl once more. "**_Chains distort a chick June. A certainties lush._**" Gohan heard the snap of her fingers and woke. Videl held up a card. "What do you see?" Gohan grinned. "That's your father."

Videl shook her head but she smiled. "That was Jackie Chun." Gohan's jaw nearly dropped as he stared intensely at the card. "That can't be right." Videl bent over the table and kissed him. "I've noticed a few things. I don't have to command you to wake up at the sound of the snap of my fingers because I didn't get rid of it. Which means I could wake you up just by snapping my fingers if I wished to do so. I don't and I will get rid of that command before we go to sleep.

I also noticed that hypnotism shouldn't work at all like this but I guess it's different because you're a saiyan. I have one last theory left, and I can only hope that it doesn't frighten you to try." Still staring at the card he looked up to her. "What did you have in mind?" Videl grabbed the deck of cards. "I only said this card. I don't think I was at all specific. You may be a saiyan but you're not a mind reader and you can't see through closed eyelids. I was specific about who you wouldn't see but I'm not sure how accurate my command was. If I was accurate you should only see eight Hercule Satan cards. If I'm not then…" She flipped all the cards over.

Gohan's heart nearly stopped as he noticed that all fifty-two cards had nothing but Hercule Satan on it. He picked up each one studying them all hoping to see past the lies that were in front of him. _This is horrifying but amazing at the same time. Because I am a saiyan it could be that we use everything we have to make the effect as complete as possible to facilitate the illusion. Could this have been a weakness to saiyans before? _"I see nothing but your father."

Videl frowned. "I'm close then but I'm not sure what I could do be more precise with the command." _I've played with these cards before, which means I know what his card looks like and I could readily juxtapose his image over all the other cards. It's a long shot but I think I know what we could do. _"Videl, here are some of my thoughts regarding why it's different with me." For half an hour they talked as Gohan shared some of his thoughts and insight as they crafted what they believed to be clear and precise commands that would strike Frost at her core.

Watching the pocket watch sway back and forth Gohan drifted into the trance again as he heard Videl's voice. "**_A vogue holy ion. A phantasm throne wept a weary hour to edict odor of ego four ivy. A tinfoil you trust. A wench welshes shrinks umber eery motion hits. A landlady unveils wives tool lose en eon. Stern of shots. A saint's shelved. A monkey touring votes for lot. Revolts foot a stated vinyl loon. A miracle well unholy. Heartfelt stove flint a ad hellishness evils kits." _** Gohan heard the snap of her fingers. His eyes opened.

_It sounded like garbled nonsense but at least now I can sleep slightly better. The only thing left to do until it happens is to spend as much time with Videl as possible and go to school. Speaking of, I wonder._ "Since I'm still relatively new to public school I was wondering how much time we had left before we graduate." Videl sighed and snapped her fingers and he slightly jumped at the sound of it. Looking amused she smiled. "I just programmed all that into you and the first thing you want to know is when we graduate? Either you have a one track mind or you are far more confident in the effectiveness of our plan than I am."

Gohan put on his best innocent smile. "Maybe I'm both, please let me know." Videl sighed. "We have two and a half months left until we graduate. I was thinking that after all this craziness has been settled we can talk about what college we want to go to." Gohan's body stiffened. _I haven't thought about college that much at all lately._ He pictured his mother looking stern and angry at him then barking like an irate dog. Gohan began laughing. _Is that how I picture my mom?_ He laughed even harder at the image he'd formed in his head that now had dog ears and a tail pointing up as she barked at him. Videl looked to him then.

"What's funny?" Trying his best to contain his laughter he tried to explain it to her. She seemed to think it over then she started laughing but tried to suppress it. "I can't laugh at her. She raised you and your brother from what I heard almost by herself. Yes she yells a lot but it did you a lot of good. Though it worries me a bit about what kind of mom I would be." He kissed her then. "Let's talk about that. Our future. Do you want a girl or a boy?" Videl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well..."

* * *

Author's Note - Alright, time for translations. I won't decode the last four though. If you can do that yourself then that's awesome. If I do get enough reviews however I'll translate the last four at the end of the next episode. So here we go.

1. "**_Aware until toy ox._**" - I want you to relax.

2. "**_A lee eyre opus. Sever ye ply_**_._" - You are sleepy. Very sleepy.

3. "**_An ed effigy hit son tutor._**" - Don't fight it you're safe.

4. "**_Freak out if shorty._**" - Takeoff your shirt.

5. "**_A phew inns me fry sign a woe will yuk._**" - When I snap my fingers you will wake.

6. "**_A hamlet sooth tip thinks row two._****_"_**- I almost hope that this won't work. (Remember what the end result could've been. That's why she kinda doesn't want it to work.)

7. **_"_****_A honey swine lily out wry like molt_****_"_**- When I say one you will try to kill me.

8. **_"_****_A white snowy disloyal uptown filter ugly woo chastened moms._**" - When I say two you will stop and you will forget these commands.

9. "**_Chains distort a chick June. A certainties lush._**" - This card is not Jackie Chun. It is Hercule Satan.

10. "**_A vogue holy ion. A phantasm throne wept a weary hour to edict odor of ego four ivy. A tinfoil you trust. A wench welshes shrinks umber eery motion hits._****_" _**- I love you Gohan. No matter what happens or what you are forced to do I forgive you. It is not your fault. When she sinks her claws into you remember this.

11. **_"_****_A landlady unveils wives tool lose en eon."_**- ?

12. **_"_****_Stern of shots. A saint's shelved."_**- ?

13. **_"_****_A monkey touring votes for lot. Revolts foot a stated vinyl _****_loon."_**- ?

14. **_"_****_A miracle well unholy. Heartfelt stove flint a ad hellishness evils kits."_**- ?

As for the anagrams I know that they were messy. It's meant to be that way. Any kind of sense that some of sentences made were luck for the most part. Other times it was done purposely for fun like the eight one which makes no sense to me but makes me smile just the same. Hope you enjoyed the episode. Peace.


	27. Episode Twenty-Five - Good Girl (Videl)

Videl opened her eyes in shock to find that she wasn't lying in bed or by Gohan's side. Instead she was in a chair with her hands restrained and gagged. She took in the surroundings as her eyes widened in shock. _I'm on a spaceship! _It had been three weeks since she hypnotized Gohan. If Videl could have screamed she would've. Not out of fear, but the fact that she'd become complacent in her mind regarding Frost. Videl calmed down. _Okay, they have me and I don't see Gohan. I have no idea how I got here but I think he's safe. I hope he's safe._

The door opened and as she expected Frost was the one who appeared. Frost stood in front of her with no emotion that she could detect. Frost removed the gag and seemed to wait for something. _If she expects me to scream or beg, it's not going to happen._ Frost smiled. "I don't expect you to scream or beg, not just yet anyway but it's going to happen."

Videl felt her body go cold. _She can read my mind?_ Frost patted her on the head as if she were a dog. "Good girl! I'd give you a treat but you already have what belongs to me so I'm afraid that I have nothing for you. We're going to chat for a short while then I'll send you on your way. No harm, no foul as some of you earthlings say. Now I know that you may be wondering why I haven't killed you and so on. Well, I specifically said that I had no plans on doing such a thing until Gohan and I been intimate." Frost put both her hands to the side of her face and blushed.

Then she continued. "Besides keeping him happy until I could finally have some time for myself you have served your purpose." _Served my purpose?_ "What are you talking about?" Frost waved an admonishing finger towards her. "You don't know yet but you will soon. I'm angry about it, but it'll help me acquire Gohan with little to no effort required. It never ceases to amaze me just how powerful he is. My goodness I'm surprised that you can even walk."

Afraid to think and unsure of how strong her mind read abilities were she decided to only show Frost the confusion she genuinely felt and didn't say anything. Frost smirked then snapped as a monitor appeared. "Play file ZGTAF." The screen went blank for a moment then focused with crystal clear clarity on her and Gohan. Videl's jaw nearly dropped. Frost grinned as she continued. "Yes, I've been watching you two. And I'll admit that I have pleasured myself multiple times with this. My future husband is amazing.

Each time he drove his length into you the ground shook! I figured that I couldn't keep this to myself so I decided to distribute this beautiful work of art around the galaxy. Many people apart of the Planet Trade Organization has called me offensive and morbid for distributing it for a fine price but the galaxy wasn't fond of my father and brothers for obvious reasons. So I thought I should let them know what their savior's son looks like. If not only for your humiliation I thought it was an interesting way to save me the time of having to introduce him everywhere I go. That problem has now been taken care of.

My Gohan is already a celebrity. The first week I put it out only seven sextillion put down the money to see it. Then after word got out about whom that handsome young man was…the interest expanded! Now as far I know at this very moment over two nonillion people around the galaxy has seen this." Frost applauded her then continued. "Congratulations."

Silent tears streamed Videl's face. "You'd do all this just to humiliate me?" Frost rolled her eyes. "It was this or strangling you in your sleep. Besides, you should dry your eyes. A nonillion is a lot and since you're an earthling I don't expect you to meet any of the humble patrons who watched you two copulate. Not that it matters since I'm going to kill you later anyway. Well, it was nice talking to you. Gohan will see me sooner than you think. If I were you I'd try to find some place to hide. If my soldiers were able to snatch you from his side without him noticing…"

Frost left the rest of it unsaid. Videl turned defiant eyes on her. "You will never have Gohan." Frost looked skeptical. "Oh I doubt that." Videl struggled against her bonds, trying to hit the red button on her watch. "You shouldn't. Even if you take him away from me he will never love you." Frost's expression turned neutral. "You're right. Maybe at first he won't, but I'm an optimist. With a little time I believe that he'll come to love me. Besides, at this very moment that doesn't bother me. I'm in lust with him. This has been a long time coming."

Not caring that Frost could see her attempt she was finally able to hit the red button as she became Saiyagirl, broke out of her restraints then lunged and got ahold of Frost's neck. "Die!" Videl squeezed as hard as she could but nothing came of it. Videl then fell to the floor. _What's wrong with me?! Why can't I move?! I can't breathe! _Frost who was still on the floor turned her over and had Videl meet her eyes. "Have you forgotten who you're dealing with? If so I must say that I'm quite amused. Do you have anything to say? " Videl could feel herself fading.

The room started to go black around her. _I'm so sorry Gohan._ Before she found herself being completely enveloped within the blurry darkness only she could see Videl noticed that she was breathing again. She heard Frost sigh. "Okay, I'll admit that was a nice attempt. I can't even get mad at you for that. Oh, and I'm sorry for not noticing that you couldn't breathe." Frost stood then used her foot to roll Videl over onto her back and continued. "I have a lot of work to do so I'm going to put you to sleep and send you on your way. I'll see you and Gohan soon."

Frost kissed her forehead as Videl sat upright trying to strangle her when she realized that she was in bed with Gohan and that Frost wasn't there at all. Videl tentatively checked to see if she could move her extremities and was relieved to find that she could as Videl got out of bed as fast as possible and ran into the bathroom then vomited. On her knees and in front of the toilet she found that her energy was gone. _I feel like I have the flu and I'm so tired. I just woke up._

_What's wrong with me?_ Gohan came in and saw her on the floor. A worried expression slowly formed on his face as he knelt down in front of her. "Videl, are you okay?" She had enough energy to shake her head. "Think you could hand me that washcloth?" Gohan nodded and wet her washcloth. He wiped the sides of her mouth then picked her up. "I've never seen you look this way before. There is a place we can go where you can get looked at. Is that okay with you?" She nodded and seemed to shrink a bit in his arms as Gohan put his middle and index fingers to his head. Videl took in her new surroundings.

_I remember this place. I never thought I'd get to see it again, though I must admit that it does seem lonely without the others. _"I haven't been here in a long while. How have you been doing Dende?" He looked puzzled and shocked but he managed a smile. "I've been doing fine. Are you ailing from something?" _I honestly don't know._ Gohan looked more worried than he did before. "I was thinking that she might be sick, could you delve into her and be sure?"

Dende nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Videl felt his ki and saw an aura around him as he delved into her. Thirty seconds later he stopped and smiled then turned to Gohan. "Everything will be fine. She's just pregnant." _What?!_ Videl turned to Gohan trying to read his expression. He had none as he looked down at her. "It's far sooner than either of us would've expected but I guess I'm going to be a father." He smiled. And then she remembered.

_Father, my father will be back soon! Oh and Frost! There are far too many things happening right now to process them all! _"Gohan, Frost plans to take you soon! I know this because-" "I told her." A familiar voice interrupted before a face to go with it descended before them. Frost took a couple steps towards them. "Special Beam Cannon!" Frost swatted it away nonchalantly then stared at the person who fired it. "Ah, a Namekian. Be good and I'll let you play with the other extinct races in my menagerie." Videl felt Piccolo's ki rising. "Special Beam Ahhhh!-"

Four discs ran through Piccolo cutting off his arms and legs as he fell to the ground with his limbs around him. Frost looked contemptuously at the fallen Namekian. "Yeah, that's about enough of that." Frost shifted her attention over to Gohan. "It's time, and you have two choices. Either you come with me and she dies or you come with me and she doesn't die. Either way I'm taking you with me. Feel free to go over the varying choices with your earthling woman. I'll wait." Gohan turned to her as she felt every nuance of his worry and concern.

_It's not for him though. It's for me._ She laid her left hand along the side of his face. He held that hand and kissed it then her lips. "Videl, I don't want to leave you and our child." Tears formed then rolled down her cheeks. _This isn't the way it's supposed to be! I don't want you to go either but what other choice do we have?_ "Gohan, if everything went the way we hoped it did then those four commands should still be running somewhere in your subconscious.

There are so many things I want to say. I want to tell you not to worry about me and fight but that won't work. Not this time. Gohan…" He embraced her then. "I don't know how but I will find my way back to you. I'll be a better boyfriend…no I'll be your husband. I'll also become a great father. I love you Videl." He pulled back and kissed her one more time before he started walking toward Frost when a ki blast hit the ground in front of him.

Videl looked up and noticed what seemed to be a black ring around the lookout. _They actually showed up. I can't believe that they're actually here._ Videl noticed one of them separate slightly from the circle and descend landing in front of Gohan. "I am Lieutenant Lime of the Red Ribbon Army. As you can see you're outnumbered and sufficiently surrounded. You will surrender and go into our custody." Frost looked slightly amused. "You think so? I've come across your lot before. I'm thoroughly impressed by your strength and even a little jealous so after I caught some of you I've had my scientists study your people. I had a feeling you'd all show up.

So now it's my turn to play scare tactics. My soldiers are quite a distance away but they can pick you off and kill you from that distance. We have the weapons for it. Now, I understand that there will be an idiot that won't believe me and will act rashly. I won't hold that against you. I've read a lot of books and I guess I'm the villain here. So here are my conditions-" Frost stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that one of the soldiers was charging towards her. Frost sighed then continued. "Make an example of this one."

A very thin red beam hit the soldier in midair causing the person to fall and land not too far from Lime. _That's Angela._ She got up and checked her body seemingly finding nothing wrong with it. "Is that it?" Frost began laughing. "Wait for it." Angela's skin slowly went from being white to pink as it started to react and ooze. Angela raised her arms and started screaming in horror but that was cut off as her facial skin seemed to cover her mouth. She turned to Lime. Angela couldn't scream anymore but her eyes shown her terror before they melted out of her sockets. Angela collapsed onto the ground as her body turned green. When it was over all that was left of her was a thick green slimy puddle. Frost clapped her hands together.

"So, now that you know that I'm not playing around here. I will take Gohan and be on my way. You seem to be a reasonable woman and one of rank too. Do you really want any more losses? I have no qualms about making a few more examples. As you've noticed I'm not alone. I'm monitored and well protected. You are outnumbered and dealing with a threat you aren't prepared for. So I'm going to give you five seconds to make up your mind regarding Gohan and I starting now." For each second that went by a red beam struck and hit one of the soldiers as they fell out of the sky. Lime turned and noticed. "What are you doing?!"

Frost cocked her head to the side. "You don't play or have a game similar to Five Seconds here? Surely you've caught on to how it's played by now. I noticed that you still haven't given me an answer so I'll give you another five seconds to think about it." Five more beams came out of the sky striking the soldiers at random as they began to scatter and fly away. Videl watched Lime throughout it all noticing that her body went stiff. "Stop! Take him!" Lime turned from Gohan and wouldn't look at Videl. Frost looked disappointed. "Are you sure you don't need another five seconds? I can be very patient." Five red beams streaked through the sky. Lime fell to her knees before Frost. "Please! Stop this!" Frost walked over to Lime and patted her on the head.

"Good girl." Frost turned to Gohan then before continuing as her eyes glowed magenta. "It's time to go. From what I heard about saiyan mating habits I have a long day ahead of me. Now come here and wave goodbye to everyone." Gohan did as he was told as he waved goodbye. There was no expression on his face as he did. Frost hugged Gohan then. "Finally, things can be the way they were supposed to be. Oh, and don't worry about your planet. The Organization has no interest in it which means that everyone you love will be here when I allow you to visit.

Well…everyone but." Videl felt sharp agonizing pain as five beams of light passed through her. She looked down at her wounds then back up at Frost in shock. "W-Why?" Frost smirked. "Did you really think I'd let my future husband have bastards? I like to think I'm reasonable. I let him enjoy his dalliance with you long enough. Usually where I come from my soldiers and officials are allowed to have harems. I run this Organization and my husband won't have one. Besides, provided that you don't die today I still plan to kill you later. You will be watched. Bye now."

Videl looked down again to see the pool of blood forming all around her. She looked up in time to see Gohan flying off with Frost. Her vision was getting blurry as she tried her best to focus on just him before passing out and landing in her shallow pool of blood. Videl woke up and noticed that the sun was still out. She sat up and noticed that she was wearing new clothes while her blood soaked ones weren't that far from her. She noticed the five holes through them.

Dende appeared. "Oh, you're awake." Videl nodded. "I am. Did I lose my baby?" He turned away from her. "Yes. I'm very sorry about your losses." Videl felt numb. She stood and grabbed her ruined clothes. _I can't cry. I feel like crying but the tears won't come. Why?_ "Thank you for saving my life Dende. I-I'm going to go home. Bye." Videl flew off and was back at Gohan's apartment some time later. The second she walked in she smelled the food that he prepared for them the night before. She stood there for a moment then shook her head. _He's not here._

Videl sat at the table in silence as her mind was overcrowded with the thoughts she tried to organize. _I have to let his boss, family and friends know that he's gone._ All of it made her tired. She got up went into his bedroom and lain down on the bed. _I can still smell him on these sheets_. She curled up on the bed and remembered what he said to her. _"I don't know how but I will find my way back to you. I'll be a better boyfriend…no I'll be your husband. I'll also become a great father. I love you Videl." _Her tears finally appeared. _Oh Gohan!_ Videl placed her hands on her stomach and wept.

* * *

Author's Note - In case you're wondering Piccolo is doing fine. Remember, as long as his head isn't damaged he'll be alright. Now on to other matters from this point the story changes a bit. The only thing I will say is that I think many of you will end up looking forward to the next interlude. It's a ways off from now but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless. To the people still reading, thank you. I'm passed the half way point now. I think I'm at the 70% mark of completion maybe. I was going to mention hoping that you enjoyed the chapter but as dark and depressing as it was I'll pass on that for now. Peace.


	28. Episode Twenty-Six - Tears (Sharpner)

Sharpner had Erasa on all fours as he went into a relentless pace. He loved the feel of her perspiring skin colliding with his. He cupped her breasts and laid a couple kisses on her back before he turned Erasa over as he realized that he was now looking into the eyes of Videl who spread her legs and welcomed him inside. He slowed, savoring every facial expression. He found bliss, want, enjoyment, lust and love in those eyes. He was happy, for he had a goddess in his bed. She was happy and all his. He was rolled onto his back a moment later.

He looked up expecting to see sapphire eyes but instead he saw violet. It was Angela atop Sharpner now riding him with the enthusiasm he had a moment ago that was now lost. She looked down at him scowling. "What?! I'm not good enough for you? I am the only one that slept with you after Lime rightfully put you in your place! Do you think I'm ugly?!" Sharpner knew that she wasn't ugly. He just couldn't be as passionate about sex if it wasn't with Erasa or Videl. He looked away unsure whether or not to say this to her or leave it unsaid. Feeling indecisive and wondered why he even cared Sharpner turned away from her.

Angela slapped his face. "Look at me!" He turned and saw her skin bubbling and turning pink. Her hair began withering and falling off around him. Her breasts that were once perky began to slowly sag and hang as if they'd fall off her body at any given moment. He could feel her skin ooze and run down his own legs as she began turning green. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or vomit. He tried to move, to get away but he was pinned down by her. He looked up to notice that her face was practically gone and unrecognizable as he found himself looking at a green eyeless face as it gave him from the impression that she was staring at him.

He was trapped. Pinned under her he felt as if he'd been slowly covered with warm green moldy yogurt. He couldn't take anymore. He summoned all the strength he had and sat up. When he did he noticed that she wasn't there. _It was a dream…no a nightmare._ He rested his face in his palms as he remembered the events from yesterday. They were all there confident in their strength and numbers. _She was just one person and we were many._

He tried to stop the thoughts revolving around yesterday as he scanned the barracks for girls to distract himself with then stopped trying. _All of them hate me. Angela was the only one who'd touch and talk to me._ Sharpner sighed as he looked over at Angela's empty bed. _I didn't love her and I know damn well that she didn't love me. Our mutual dislike of each other was the only thing we had but why is it that each time I think about her I feel pain then?_

Sharpner got up from his bed and began walking out of the barracks. He noticed the empty beds. Sixteen had died that day. He remembered that when he returned he had watched the news and seen a report talking about how an area had been covered with thick green slime. He didn't know he could still vomit until that day as he found and buried his face into a small wastebasket and expelled whatever he'd ate earlier that day into it. It was the footage that churned his insides. The buildings were practically painted with his deceased comrades.

He understood how many of them made it so far into that city. He remembered hearing the ones who were struck crying for their parents as they tried to reach them as fast as possible. He didn't stick around for long but he did see one start to melt in midair. After seeing that he took the long way home deciding to fly around the world to avoid any more sights of horror.

As he left the barracks he did remember that the leaders were offering free psychiatric care. _I guess I should look into that. My ego has been destroyed so I won't lose…face over it._ He inwardly shuddered at the thought as he continued to walk towards his destination. A couple minutes later he was there. He reached for the handle then pulled it back. _Maybe I don't need it._ He was about to turn around and leave when the door opened. Lime had left as he noticed that she had a barely lucid look about her. Lime didn't even notice him as she walked by.

_Wow, she looks slightly worse than she did yesterday. I don't think anyone else took what happened harder than she did._ He turned back towards the door and exhaled. _Let's get this over with._ Opening the door he realized that the room had at least a quarter of their soldiers in the room. He saw Erasa and sat next to her. "How long have you been waiting?" Erasa shrugged. "Maybe a half hour or so. They have six of them here today; I should be able to see one of them soon. How are you holding up?" He was surprised by the fact that there was no hostility in her voice, or the look of disgust he usually got whenever she saw him. _Is she trying to be nice?_

"I had a nightmare involving Angela. I haven't had one since the situation with Buu." Of course his nightmares then were different. He kept reliving the moment he and Erasa had died but the end result kept changing and becoming more disturbing over time. In one of those nightmares while Erasa rode atop him and called him Gohan he told her that he wasn't. Erasa smirked and held a broken shard of glass and asked him who he saw. To his horror he saw Gohan.

He told her that it was trick and that he wasn't Gohan. He looked at himself once more and noticed that he was himself again. He was happy and smiling until he noticed the look on Erasa's face. Disappointment was shown clearly as she decided to use the broken shard of glass to slit and repeated stab him in the throat while she continued to ride him. _That wasn't even my worst dream after being brought back to life. I think I do need help. _Erasa seemed to wait to see if he had more to say for a moment then began working on a crossword puzzle.

"I don't know and I don't want to know what your relationship with her was, though I can tell that her death has affected you a bit. For one thing you didn't come in her swaggering and acting that everyone should bow their heads in deference to you as if you weren't an egotistical arrogant dolt. No, when I saw you walk in you were yourself again. You're back to the way you were. The same person but more tolerable to be around and stomach. After I'm done here I'm going to use whatever time I have left in the day to find and talk to Videl. We haven't talked in a long time and I want to know if she's okay. As soon as I saw what happened to Angela I ran. I never thought I'd know fear like that again but I was wrong. I'm still a coward."

A fellow soldier walked out as the man next to him looked at his clipboard. "Led Erasa, are you ready?" Erasa stood and nodded leaving Sharpner alone with his thoughts. _That's right. Videl was there yesterday. Whatever happened or didn't happen to her she's not fine right now. Gohan was taken away according to Lime. Maybe I have a chance with her now. _He shook his head. _I have to be realistic here and realize that it will never happen, at least not in this reality anyway._ Sharpner got up and left. _I have a better idea, I can live with nightmares but I this is more important to me._ A few minutes later he was pacing back in forth in front of Mr. Silver's door before finally knocking. "Come in." He opened the door and felt a wave of scrutiny.

He froze under the intense stares of Violet, Silver, and Grey. He had completely forgotten his rank as he saluted them. Violet leaned up against her husband's desk. "Good timing, we were just talking about you. We heard that you were one of the first to bolt after the death of Angela causing the morale of our soldiers to drop since you were second in command. When I originally heard that I wanted to do nothing more than to expel you from our army but you did the right thing. Your act of cowardice didn't save any lives but it was the right thing to do.

So what I and others want to know at this very moment is why you're here? What do you want?" The room seemed to get darker around the three leaders. He felt cold as if their displeasure with him actually changed the room's temperature. He stepped up to them and tried to read the faces staring back at him. Violet's cool disposition was the only one he could read while Silver and Grey's faces were shadowed. He could only see their eyes.

He'd never seen Mr. Silver like that before. "Leaders, I wish to go out into space to try and rescue Gohan." Violet placed her hand atop of Silver's. The diamonds on their wedding rings sparkled even in the darkness. "What do you think?" He watched him shrug. "You can if you wish. I'm trying really hard to give a damn right now as I have several things on my mind to deal with. Like the deaths of my soldiers, setting up the funeral for the sixteen that died yesterday and so on. Here's what I do know so far. There has to be at least two soldiers now left up there that hasn't been found out.

We knew that many of them at been killed, we just never knew how. Until now and from everything Lime has told me it's more terrifying than what Violet does to the recalcitrant soldiers here. Since you're not trying to gather information you might have a chance to succeed only by the means of B&S. If you were to use that training it could be possible. Gohan is a great young man but in order to save Earth I would graciously have him killed to save the lives of billions. He knows it and wouldn't hold it against me. Videl however would, and understandably so. Other than that there's still a problem. Even if you were successful in your attempt to get Gohan free Frost could easily get him back.

I could cover this entire room with my thoughts, possibilities and strategies but in the end I see nothing but a long string of futility. I've done nothing but study the other realities and as of right now we have nearly twenty years now to find out what to do next before Gohan's children decides to annihilate everything in their path. In the long run I think you'd end up doing wasting time but try your best nonetheless soldier. Grey, could you inform Sharpner on what to expect out in space and what to mimic to survive out there?"

Grey stood and stepped out of the shadows. He looked tired. "Follow me boy," They left the room as Grey and him went into an elevator bringing him down to C13. He was surprised. It was one of the areas restricted to the soldiers. They walked into a cold laboratory as Grey went over to the card reader on the wall scanning his. The walls opened up as a light fog seemed to form around the room. He found himself staring at eight dead bodies on the tables. Grey went by and raised the sheets off each corpse. As he did Sharpner realized that at least three of them looked familiar. "I've seen these aliens before, I've killed many of them not that long ago."

Grey nodded. "Yes. The most common of these with the red skin and white hair or blue skin with blonde hair are called Brenchians. They are some of the most common soldiers of The Planet Trade Organization. While you're planning a simple B&S it'll make no sense for you to be caught before you even have an attempt to rescue him. For the next three hours we're going to spend time amongst these dead aliens as I teach you their history so you'll be able to pull off your disguise. Originally we'd have our soldiers mimic a dead alien and send them on their way. We were foolish then and those soldiers died because of us. It won't happen again."

Three hours had passed as Sharpner's head was filled with the knowledge of those races. He could mimic them well now; surprised that he could change the color of his skin with relative ease now even though watching himself change caused him to vomit once. Originally he was going to be a red skinned Brenchian but he remembered Angela and stopped. Then he was going to be a Basian but the green skin reminded him of his earlier nightmare. So after some trial and error he decided that his disguise would be that of a blue skinned Brenchian.

Grey handed him the armor to complete the guise. "It should take you only four or five days at least to find one of Frost's ships. If you find yourself anywhere near Jupiter you've gone too far. Now I know that this will be your first time in space. I can tell you now that you'll be fine. You can breathe in space and you won't freeze out there. While you're out there I heavily suggest that that you put your petty attempt for revenge behind you and do what you said you were going to do." Sharpner's jaw nearly dropped as he stared at him in disbelief. "What makes you think I'm doing this for revenge?" Mr. Grey began laughing. A sound and sight that made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're quite transparent. I've heard that Silver listed your faults. I have more to add to that list but I'll leave it be and get to the point. For as long as you've been here it seems that altruism will never be a part of you. You're highly envious of Gohan. You covet everything that he has while thinking that you're somehow his better. You're delusional but that's fine. Silver, Violet and I know that under that pile of awfulness there might be some good in you.

Maybe when you decide to grow up and prove us right. Silver was genuinely angry with you when you decided to fight Gohan but he was curious to see how we would stack up against him. He and his wife won't thank you for being the test dummy but I will. Thank you. We don't hate you; we just dislike the fact that we can see what we used to be in you. You're a mirror to us. Everything you've done, at one point or another we have done and it saddens us. Though we were better at it. Not to brag or anything, we're just not proud of it."

Grey seemed to look off into the distance seeing something Sharpner couldn't see before he continued. "I miss the old days when brute force resolved all problems. Don't try to fight Frost, she will kill you. I hope that young man is doing well in captivity. It's been a day she's taken him and I don't picture her waiting for anything. I feel bad for Videl. Frost killed her unborn child." _What? _"Videl was pregnant?" Mr. Grey nodded. "Lime told me about it. She learned that from an alien called Dende. Lime has had a rough couple days. We told her that her boyfriend had been killed in action not too long ago. We checked the scans and his signature was gone just like the others.

Lime is barely hanging in there. She strong but there's only so much a person can bear. She feels guilty over the sixteen soldiers that perished, guilty that she willingly gave Gohan over to the enemy and guilty that she couldn't do anything to stop Frost's attacks on our own and Videl. When she learned that Videl lost her unborn child…the shame she felt. You see, there's a difference between arrogance and pride. Lime took great pride in her work. She never had to mention the things that made her magnificent. These two days have damaged her.

Lime did everything she could. Her pride won't allow her to realize that she wasn't at fault for all the things that happened that day. I believe that at she will fly off to her death to seek out revenge with no thought out guise for rescuing anyone. A kamikaze attack to put it simply. I hope I'm wrong. Well, it's time to step outside." As they rode the elevator Sharpner's mind raced. _Was I planning to go into space for revenge?" _Sharpner pictured Angela, not as Videl but just as she was and found pain again. That same foreign pain he felt earlier. _I never loved her but I guess I cared for her?_ Sharpner grimaced and tried to put it out of his mind all together.

Mr. Grey and Sharpner arrived outside only to be greeted by Lime who looked stern and determined. Grey studied her thoroughly and sighed. "I won't stop you; I only ask that you don't get in the way of Sharpner's operation." Lime's posture straightened as she saluted to him. "I won't sir. I don't expect to make it back so I will say that it's been a pleasure working with you all." She turned to Sharpner. "Let's get it done." She took off without saying a word. Grey sighed. "I hate it when I'm right. Before you go, I want you to remember what I said. Space is a beautiful place once you get out there. When you do, let it all go. Your jealousy, hate and anything negative. It'll do wonders for your clarity. If you go out there your mindset as it is you'll end up failing your mission before you start."

_I guess it couldn't hurt to try. _"I'll do my best and try to follow your advice. Thank you and goodbye Mr. Grey." Sharpner took to the sky and the first thing he thought about was his hatred for Gohan. As he started to leave Earth's orbit he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying relinquish every bad thought he had of him. Every imagined slight, everything that made him feel inferior and started to feel better as he began to notice things he willingly ignored. _Gohan never taunted me. If anything he's always been kind and considerate. _He remembered when he learned that he could alter his body to look like anyone or anything. _The first person I chose to look like was Gohan. Granted, I was off my meds and I was going off the deep end but for the first time in a long time I smiled when I saw myself...him. Could it be that I've admired and respected him this whole time but was blind to it because of my irrational hate and jealously of him? What have I become?_

He remembered what it was like to be around Erasa, Gohan and Videl before Buu and while he felt the coldness of space all around him he felt warm inside. He noticed small droplets of ice float around him as he realized that those were his tears. _I miss the way things used to be._ He opened his mind up to think about Angela and what she was to him and realized that he did feel something for her. _It wasn't love, it was companionship. I miss it and I miss her._ His hatred for Gohan, he let it go. All his negativity and pent up rage he willingly let go. Feeling free of a burden that weighed him down for so long he felt himself smile. _I will try and save Gohan. I messed up so many things. If I survive this I'll try to become the person and friend I should've been and get therapy. I've done so many things wrong. It's time for me to do something right. Starting now._

* * *

Author's Note - So here we go. As accurately stated. We're now heading towards the last arc. Worry not, you will see Videl and Gohan soon. Just not in the way you're used to. You will soon though. This I promise you. I hope you enjoyed the episode. Peace.


	29. Episode Twenty-Seven - Broken (Erasa)

"Has the death of those sixteen soldiers affected you?" Erasa lain back on the chair as she tried to get comfortable. "It has." The psychologist wrote something down she couldn't see. "Would you mind explaining how it has?" Seemingly finding the right spot on the chair Erasa stretched then yawned feeling relaxed enough to sleep. "One of the reasons I decided to become the way I am is because of fear. Ever since I was a kid there would be a threat that would threaten Earth. Someone would defeat it and things we go back to normal as if it was never really all that important. The only exception to this would be the Cell Games.

I have this strange feeling that it'll only be a matter of time before people forget about Majin Buu and I don't know why. I barely remember the attack of the men from out of space who wore strange armor and had tails but no one mentions that either. I didn't become this way to be a soldier; I did it because I want to be able to live without fear. I am a coward, and I can willfully admit that. I'm not a fighter, this is also the truth. I thought that if I could bear being a soldier, go through their training and fight off my overbearing libido then I would fine. But then…"

The psychologist looked up at her. "You witnessed the death of your comrades." Erasa nodded. "Before Majin Buu came along I guess I was happy to be the kind of teen that believed that we were invincible and that every bad thing that could or would happen was for our parents or older people. I was wrong then, and a couple days ago I learned that my invincibility was a farce. When I look back on it all my fear of death has been the deciding factor in almost all the things I do. When I was a kid during that odd invasion no one talks about I didn't leave my room for days. After the Cell Games I decided to adopt a bubbly attitude because I thought I'd been too serious and not fun to be around. Then during the Majin Buu mess I lost my virginity.

It seemed to be the right thing to do. Fearing death, why shouldn't I know of the one thing that brought me into this world? I wanted more than anything to be with Gohan but it was Sharpner instead who I lost it to. In the midst of that I died thinking of him. I was happy, and content with no regrets. There was no more fear and then somehow I'm brought back to life. When I was revived I was still atop Sharpner. He looked angry, disgusted, and disappointed. He was still inside me when we were killed and I could feel him go limp. I got off him and we dressed in silence. You see, right before we died I screamed out Gohan's name.

I didn't do it out of spite; I had just done what I had been doing since the first. I'd close my eyes and think of him." Erasa sighed then continued. "I guess I lost my concentration and gave into my imagination. After we finished dressing it looked like Sharpner had a thousand things that he wanted to say to me. I could see him struggling to put a voice to it all but he couldn't. He turned his back on me and I watched him leave. What could I have said to him? What was done was done. I knew that he was into Videl but it never donned on me that he could possibly fall for me just because we had sex."

The psychologist wrote down a few more things. "Sex is a very powerful thing. Think of your settings. People are dying all around you and it was just you two. Both of you were alone, scared and lonely. It's only natural in those circumstances that one would think more was implied from the acts of intimacy and yet they meant nothing to you at all?" Erasa turned her head and tried to read the psychologists expression and found no judgment in it.

"Yes and no. No because it was with Sharpner and I figured that I was going to die anyway. Yes because I kept picturing Gohan as the one who was sleeping with me. I knew what I was doing to Sharpner and I felt guilty over it but I needed some kind of relief. I continually used him and I'm not proud of that but it happened. The first time I was with Sharpner my guilt over what I was doing hurt me than he did as I lost my virginity. When it was done I felt empty and cold.

The only thing that kept me going ironically was the constant thought that it didn't matter what I did anymore. I'm going to die. No one would know that this happened and how I constantly wondered if I was a whore or not. On some days I felt like I was as all the guilt I carried would seem to co-mingle with that and I'd feel somewhat liberated enough to enjoy what Sharpner and I was doing. On the day I died I felt like I was a whore and died accepting that as a fact.

I'm brought back to life and by that point I don't know what to make of myself. To be honest, I still don't. It took me a while to realize that I destroyed my friendship with Sharpner. I guess I was too immature. I thought that we'd just forget that it ever happened and we'd move on. I was wrong. School started up again and there Gohan was. The Gold Fighter, The Great Saiyaman, and the cute bookworm I sat next to. Just being near him made my panties wet.

I felt myself change. I began looking at him in a way I never had before. I felt confident that I could probably make him mine but then I changed my mind." The psychologist put down his notepad. "What made you change your mind?" Erasa sighed. "My conscience I guess. I figured out that my best friend Videl had fallen for him. Her love for him was genuine, she's perfect and pure. I felt that she deserved him more than I did and in the long run I'm sure that I was definitely right.

When I saw them as a couple I could see that were made for each other. When I think about how I would've fared with a relationship with Gohan I pictured a lot of sweaty sex sessions and him getting bored with me in the end. All I'd have to offer is my lust for him. Videl on the other hand would not only love Gohan but challenge him. Move him to feel something more than physical. It didn't take long for me to realize that and it took everything I had to keep it from showing on my face each time I talked to Videl. It was difficult but I'm glad that I did that.

I got to watch Videl change and become beautiful as a result of their relationship. There were still some things left unresolved though. The friendship we all once had was now splintered and broken. With Sharpner gone things had changed. Gohan and my best friend hooked up and I began to feel like a third wheel while at the same time I still wanted him."

The psychologist picked up his notepad and wrote a few more things in it. "How did that make you feel?" Erasa made a fist and tightened it as her lips curled into a sickening scowl. "How did it make me feel? Frustrated! I felt like I had done enough, and ruined enough things! At one point I even considered moving away for the fear that I might destroy their relationship somehow. That I might become toxic to them. I'd be left alone with no friends because I managed to mess everything up!" The timer went off as it was shut off a moment later.

"Time is up. I want you to come back tomorrow if you're feeling up to it. I'd prefer that you do. We're already making a good amount of progress." Erasa got up from the chair feeling slightly disorientated for a moment as they walked out and into the waiting room where a name was called and another soldier took her place. _I guess I feel a little better now that I got some of that off my mind. Now I guess the only thing left to do today is check on Videl. I hope she's holding up well._ As she left the building Erasa noticed Mr. Grey entering.

_That's strange, I rarely ever see him._ She took to the sky and flew over to Gohan's apartment where she knocked on the window and didn't get an answer. A limo pulled up as what looked to be two servants got out where they were greeted silently by Videl. Erasa descended and landed behind her. "Hello Videl." She turned to her. "Erasa, would you mind helping me take a couple bags. I'm feeling kind of weak right now." Erasa noticed Videl's red eyes, how pale her skin was well as her grief. Without a second's hesitation she grabbed as many bags as possible and put them in the trunk of the limo. Videl's servants ushered her into to vehicle.

Erasa turned to her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Videl slowly turned to her. "Get in. I want to talk to you; after all it's been a while." Erasa did so as the door was closed as soon as she got in. Alone with Videl in the back of the limo the vehicle took off. Erasa noticed that Videl had her left hand over her stomach as she stared blankly at nothing. "You know…" Videl began. "I was going to be a mother." _Was?_ Erasa was stunned into silence as she continued. "When I first found out about the baby I was shocked. I didn't know how to feel about it.

Gohan knew though. He was happy. We were going to raise this baby of ours together. I was a little scared but with him I was sure that everything was going to be alright. Then Frost came. She took Gohan away from me as well as our baby. I didn't even get to think of a name for our child. She's taken everything away from me except my life. I keep looking at my stomach for proof that I once carried a child but my skin is smooth. It's almost as if I was never pregnant to begin with. My father is going to be back soon if not already.

This is a good thing I guess, because I can't bear to stay in Gohan's apartment anymore. When I take a shower in his bathroom I feel his hands all around me. Caressing and soothing me and yet I can't touch him. When I sleep in his bed I either can't because I keep waiting for his arm to wrap around me or can and my dreams of him are so real I wake up crying because he's not by my side. I miss him…so much that I feel broken on the inside Erasa." Silent tears rolled down her face as she smiled. Erasa placed her hand on Videl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Videl laid back into her seat. Her smile didn't falter as her left hand moved from her stomach to her heart. "Somewhat. Talking to you helped me put this pain I feel into perspective now that I had a chance to think about it. I really love him. If I didn't I wouldn't feel the way I do right now. This must be what heartache feels like. It hurts yet it validates how I feel for him." Videl wiped away her tears. _I have no idea what to say or do. While I was flying away to save my own life she lost her boyfriend and her baby. _"I'm so very sorry for doing nothing to do help you."

Videl shook her head. "There was nothing any of you could've done. I don't blame you for trying to get away. Everything was out of our hands. I'm just glad that you were able to leave unscathed. I will admit however that I was disappointed to find out that the Red Ribbon Army at least in this instance was completely pointless. I remember being surprised that they showed up. For a moment I had hope. Of course it wasn't long before Angela was melting right in front of me."

_I think that will be forever burned into my mind. I didn't think much of her but no one deserves to die the way she did. _"She was far more fearless than I was." Videl shrugged. "While I know it's wrong to speak of ill of the dead I'm not exactly in the mood to think of anything positive regarding Angela. What she did was stupid. I'm willing to believe that she would be alive right now if she didn't go off and do something so foolish but I guess not everyone has had the chance to speak to her like I have. Angela should've listened."

"You've talked to Frost before? What's she like?" Videl crossed her arms and looked thoughtful. "She's determined, composed, intelligent, strong and slightly psychotic. She threatened that she would kill me not long after she and Gohan had sex. I believe her. She also said that I was being watched. I don't think that she'll try to kill me anytime soon." _She sounds so sure._ "What makes you think she won't try to kill you today?" Videl's smile was woeful. "Have you forgotten? Gohan made love to me for half a day. I was tired and couldn't move without wheels.

Since I already that she's compatible with him they might be done right about now for all I know but no matter how strong she is I think she'll be incapacitated. While she could send someone to kill me I think she would prefer to do it herself. I don't expect to die until about five or six days pass." _How is she able to keep her cool when it comes to her own death? How is she able to sound so cool and detached when she speaks of Frost and Gohan are probably doing right now?_ "You know, you don't have to go home. You could stay at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. We'd put you on the lowest floors. That way you'd be able to sleep easier and Frost would have to fight her way through to get to you."

Videl looked thoughtful as she hit a button near her. "Driver, take me to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. I'll be staying there." The speaker crackled a bit. "Are you sure?" Videl pressed the button again. "I am." They felt the vehicle turn and go the opposite direction. Erasa noticed that Videl was smiling again only this time it looked genuine as she turned to face her. "Frost will have to work to kill me. I don't plan on dying easily. Besides to tell you the truth I don't think I'd be able to tell my father what has happened recently. I will one day if I survive this but I can't do it now. Just to be sure though, do you think your higher ups will allow this?"

Erasa nodded. "I think if it gives them another shot at Frost they'd be willing to house you with no complaints. Silver, Grey and Violet took the news of what happened that day really hard. Now that we know about those weapons I think we'd do better against them." Erasa noticed that Videl seemed to be thinking again as her eyes slowly rose. "Did you ever think to take into consideration that if Frost knew that I was on the lowest floor and that she wouldn't be able to use the same tactic she did before that Frost would more than likely send Gohan in?"

_To be completely honest I didn't even think about that. _"It sounded like a good idea too. She'd more than likely level the building than to go through the work of fighting her way deep down into the earth to find and kill you." Videl laughed. "I'm almost completely sure that she'd find the challenge worth it somehow. It's as I've said before I'm sure she wants to kill me with her own hands and if she can't verify it Frost probably wouldn't be happy with the end results. I think your plan is a good one. Whether she sends Gohan in or not you still have a decent number of you there right?" Erasa went over the numbers in her head. "There should at least be over four hundred of us."

Videl looked satisfied. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm looking forward to talking to your higher ups." Minutes passed as they finally arrived at the headquarters. The first thing Videl did was set up an appointment with Mr. Silver then ate lunch with Erasa while they waited. Mr. Silver and Ms. Violet appeared as they all sat around the table as she listened to Videl go over her battle plans. Silver and Violet listened and agreed with all her plans as they seemed to be reasonable. Two day had passed as sentry guns were built in several areas of the building.

Around the third day Videl started to look better as she wore the new clothes they gave her. Erasa's jaw nearly dropped as she noticed Videl wearing a black beret, long black coat, and the rest of the Red Ribbon Army attire. "So, what's with the change?" Videl shrugged. "Besides being the odd person out I plan on fighting. While I could do it wearing the Saiyagirl outfit I don't plan on getting blood on that. That costume had good memories. I plan on getting Frost's blood on this. I will kill her for what she's done to me, what she's done to Gohan and above all else what she did to our unborn child. It shouldn't be too hard to goad her into a fair fight. It's just a shame that our last fight will happen indoors otherwise I'd leave her lifeless body hanging from a tree. I'll talk to you later, I've got some training to do." As she left Erasa did her very best to keep herself from shivering.


	30. Episode Twenty-Eight - Difficult (Frost)

Frost floated in the rejuvenation tank as she remembered the previous eighteen hours that left her needing the use of it. Barely lucid and exhausted she was in a state of semi-consciousness. She smiled for a brief second then it faded as her tears mixed with the liquids within the tank. _I didn't expect to love him so soon. _Frost made a fist as her nails drew blood. _The first thing I'm going to do when I get out is fix Gohan! I don't know what that earthling wench did but he's mine now! _More of her tears were added to the liquid as she silently cried.

_I don't understand what she could've done to him. That earthling ruined our first time together!_ Playing back the memory she had expected pain and that was brutally met. What she didn't expect was his teal eyes and what had to be his earthling lover's name on his lips each time he came inside her. Upset that it had been the earthling woman's name and not her own she planned to get out of bed and kill her. As she made the move to do so Gohan held her down and continued for fifteen hours as Frost heard Videl on his lips ninety-eight times.

She'd counted each and every time. When it was over Gohan had collapsed on top of her. Frost's strength was gone as she called for guards to escort her to the rejuvenation room where she's now been for three hours. _I was dominated as I felt weak and helpless writhing in pleasure I couldn't fully enjoy. Hours have passed and I can still feel him inside me somehow._ Her right hand slowly floated above her sex for a moment then lowered once more._ Why is it…? How was that earthling woman able affect my beloved's mind? I'm going to have to loosen my control over him if I ever plan to learn anything about what she did._

Frost felt her body tense up and go cold. _I'd have to sooner or later. I love him. What's the point of having a husband that has no initiative of his own? Controlling my husband's every decision would be boring and passionless. What would be the point?_ The liquid in the tank started draining as her feet slowly reached the floor. The tank descended down into the floor as she stepped out. She was met by a soldier quickly noticing that he was simple infantry.

"Did I miss anything of importance?" The soldier shook his head. "Everything is in order my Queen." _Good but there is something else left. _"Soldier, is that earthling woman still alive?" The soldier nodded. "She is." Sighing she gestured the soldier to leave as she watched his retreating back. Frost took a couple tentative steps and smiled. "Yay! I'm not sore anymore!" She jumped joyously then stopped hurriedly trying not to break her character. _The last thing I need is someone walking in on that happy moment of mine._

Realizing that no one would she tried to make her face as neutral as possible before leaving the room but couldn't. Her smile was wide. Frost grew frustrated then remembered the name she heard ninety-eight times as she felt her face form a scowl. _Perfect, now I'm ready to deal with any subordinates that are trying to distract me from Gohan._ Frost changed into her armored form and left the room as she made her way back to her quarters as fast as possible.

When she did Frost noticed all the things she missed before. Her bed was broken and in shambles while the sheets were ripped and bloody. Frost looked down and found Gohan on the floor nude and still sleeping. Walking over to him she transformed back to her base form and kissed him lightly on the lips. _I'll fix you my love, but you should get your rest, as should I._ Throwing any thought of absurdity to the wind she lain on the floor with Gohan resting her head on his chest as Frost closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hours passed as she felt Gohan's hands slowly move up and down her back. She opened her eyes and saw Gohan smiling down at her.

Frost felt herself blushing. "Good mor…." Gohan began then stopped. Frost watched him look at the room as he continued. "Good something I guess. I was about to tell you about this nightmare I had but I guess I'm still dreaming." _I've lost some of my control over him and he didn't kill me, but why would he? We were destined to be together after all._ "Tell me about your nightmare." Gohan stood then looking confused before turning to her.

"So much of it is fuzzy. I remembered being worried about you so we went to Dende's Lookout where he told us that you're pregnant. It felt like my heart was going to stop. I was scared but happy at the same time. I wish I knew how you felt about that but this nightmare didn't come with a commentary track attached to it unfortunately. Then Frost showed up and everything got distorted and strange. I remember trying to fight something hard then focusing on you."

Gohan knelt and hugged her before continuing. "I guess I'm still dreaming though. I'm on a spaceship and we're naked for no reason at all but that's fine. I'll wake up and things will be back to normal." Gohan pulled back and looked her in the eyes continuing. "Right, Videl?" Frost felt tears welling up in her eyes as she turned away from his. _I will kill her! I'll kill her! I am going to kill her! I'm gonna kill her! That earthling wench dies today!_ Frost wanted to scream but didn't. _It's her fault he's like this! My poor beloved Gohan thinks I'm that wench!_

_I'm right here, she's not! How could he think I'm her?! Should I tell him the truth? I mean I do plan on being the best wife in the universe and I've heard from several sources that honesty is a key thing to have in any relationship. I've been fairly honest so far, it's why my threats are effective. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to be honest about this._ Frost exhaled deeply. _Okay, I'll give a simple command. _Frost's eyes glowed magenta. "You won't kill me Gohan."

He looked shocked. "Why would I ever kill you? I love you Videl." Frost shook her head. "That nightmare you had actually happened. You won't have any bastards Gohan. I made sure of that as I took you away from her. I left that earthling woman in a puddle of her own blood. I don't know why you think I'm that earthling woman but I can assure that I'm Frost. This is not a dream my beloved." Frost watched Gohan's hands twitch, turn into fists and become hands once more. Gohan looked distraught. "It all makes sense now." His voice was hollow and low as he continued. "Is Videl alive?" _Does it matter if I'm honest or not…? It does. _"She's still alive but not for long. I plan to kill her sometime today after we get to know each other better."

Gohan looked confused again. "Even if you kill Videl Satan. You're still Videl Satan." _What? That doesn't make any sense._ "Could you explain that for me?" Gohan closed his eyes for a long moment then opened them once more focusing on her. "It was one of Videl's commands." He smiled before continuing. "Her commands were that you aren't the person I'm currently looking at. When I look at you I only see Videl. I can't love you but I can only love Videl.

When we become intimate I will call her name every time. When you put all those commands together it means that even if you kill Videl it won't matter because I see you as her which I must admit confuses me greatly since I want to kill you and can't for what you've done to my child." _If I wipe his mind clear of what I'd done to his unborn bastard child would he, could he come to like me? I don't know. Also if I did that wouldn't that be a bit dishonest on my part for the things I've done so far? I'd be hiding something from him and I still want to make this work._

_Relationships are difficult._ _Oh yeah! Almost forgot the other predicament I'm in. Gohan won't even say my name. How could we be lovey dovey if he won't say my name? Let's see about fixing that. _Her eyes glowed magenta once more. "Gohan, I want you to say my name." Without a moment's hesitation…"Videl." Frost felt her anger flare up but let it die. _It's not his fault; it's the earthling woman's. Maybe I should try something different._ Eyes glowing again she thought of another command. "Say Frost." Again there was no hesitation from him. "Frost."

Eyes still glowing she thought she'd try something else. "Gohan, forget the name Videl. When you see me you're seeing Frost." He laughed. It wasn't spiteful, it was genuine. Frost could feel it. "That's not going to work. Whether you like it or not, you're Videl now. I thank you though for getting me to laugh. It takes my mind off wanting to kill a person who looks like the one I love. This isn't at all how I thought it was going to be, I didn't think I'd have the chance to talk to you at all. I expected to be nothing but a droning plaything but I was wrong. Something else that is wrong is your belief that we're meant for each other, at least in this reality."

_That can't be right._ "Explain." Gohan grabbed a chair and sat. "In other realities we're meant to be together. Certain events happened which would have us naturally fall in love with each other. Those events didn't happen here. I know that there's a good chance that you won't believe me but I'm asking you to listen to me. I've visited a reality where you and I were together. I wasn't the same person at all. After battling my alternate self I gained his memories and learned a lot about you through that. If you don't believe me, view my memories."

Frost stiffened. _No one knows I can do that. Maybe he guessed I could because of my ability to control people. That would make sense but what would be the point of trying to catch me off guard when he knows that I have the advantage. Could he be telling the truth? _Eyes glowing once more she peered into Gohan's eyes and in an instant felt something wrong.

_It's like…It is. I'm seeing two different lifetimes. Oh my…_In a span of seven seconds she knew everything about Gohan and his alternate self as she smiled, laughed, cried, and became sad. _He was telling the truth. The other Gohan truly loved me and no one else while this one wants to kill me for what I've done._ _So what does this mean then? I can't have him because things played out differently in this reality? That's nonsense! It shouldn't matter, but does it?_

_So many things are wrong! I can control him but I don't want to. I want him to love me the way the other Gohan does…yes._ Frost felt a smile form on her face as she looked at him with her glowing eyes. "It's time to wake up, my Captain." Gohan looked puzzled then started shaking as he fell down onto his knees and began screaming. "I know who I am! I know! I know! My mother is alive…?" Gohan drew blood as his nails dug into his shoulders as his fight continued.

"Raditz killed my father and Piccolo…and I killed Raditz but not my step-brother. My mother is dead! No…yes maybe. I have…had a harem. They are Videl, Lazuli, Erasa and Lime. I have four bastards…no. I never slept with anyone but Frost…but what about Videl?" She felt herself smile. _He finally said my name. Yay! Who would've guessed that those few words were so special for his alternate?_ She remembered the memories that accompanied those words and shivered.

Frost watched as Gohan's internal battle carried on. For half an hour he screamed and struck the floor leaving depressions of his fists each time until he went quiet and stopped moving. Fear ran up Frost's spine as she rushed over to him. _What if that was too much for him?!_ She knelt down and listened for a heartbeat. _He's fine, it's strong. Oh Gohan, I hope I didn't break you._ His eyes slowly opened and she hugged him close to her chest. "Are you ah?!"

Gohan's tongue circled around her left breast's areola then pressed down on her erect nipple as he looked up at her. "Sorry Princess. I couldn't help it. I mean they were right in my face. How could I not?" He blinked a few times as if trying to fix his eyes and continued. "Something is wrong with me. I see you and then I see Videl. It's confusing and frustrating and my memories are also messed up." _Okay, he can see me and say my name now. Where do I go from here while not lying and staying completely honest? I could say nothing and have him blissfully ignorant._

_Hmmm, sounds good but that as good as lying. I'd be keeping something from him and in a successful relationship no one hides anything from their significant other. I could find several ways to justify this for believing that it would be for his own good but that would make me a horrible person. Relationships are difficult. I guess I should do the right thing. _"Gohan, your memories right now are different because I forced your alternate's memory of events to fix you using a phrase I'd use to wake you after coitus. It was the only way to make those memories strong enough to take over. Several things here are different so I'll help you adjust."

Gohan nodded as he rested his head in her lap. "Thank you Princess." Frost raised a finger and was about to correct him but lowered it instead. _I like how he says it. I kind of missed being called that. We're roughly the same age but each time I'm called Queen I feel as if I aged a year. I'll have to tell him that I'm Queen but in private he can continue calling me Princess. _Frost took her time and explained everything. At times it looked as if he'd start screaming again but didn't.

"So many things are different, but since you're the Queen…" He kissed Frost then began playing with her breasts. _Yes! This is the way it's supposed to be._ He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked up shyly at him and spread her legs. "I'm ready." He nodded as he slowly eased himself into her rocking rhythmically back and forth. His right hand explored her body as Frost started to lose herself she closed her eyes. His right hand trailed up from her right thigh to her neck slowly as Gohan suddenly choked her. Frost's eyes opened wide in shock.

Gohan's expression was a mixture of madness and horror. "I can't kill you…but I can try!" Frost tried to move but couldn't. He was too strong. She flailed wildly under him but nothing came of it. She felt something wet hit her face and realized that it was his tears. His grip on her throat would falter long enough for her to get air then tighten enough to almost kill her again. Frost could only mustered strangled sounds and she tried to get him to stop but couldn't.

"Frost, kill me! It's the only way I'll stop! I'm so sorry, but please kill me!" Tears started to roll down her face. _I don't want to, and I hope I don't._ Gathering her ki she used her brother's signature attack wordlessly as she placed her finger to his side and fired as the beam passed through Gohan causing him to collapse atop her. Frost inhaled greatly as she felt Gohan's grip weaken and him deflating inside her. She rolled him onto his back looked over the wound. Gohan was losing blood fast.

He reached up and grasped Frost's arm causing her to jump. "Let me die! Please!" Tears streamed down her face. She easily got free from his grasp and ran to the com unit in her quarters hitting the button. "Send medics, now!" Frost went back to Gohan and held his hand. "Help is on the way my love." Gohan scowled, then smiled as he began laughing and coughing up blood. "I don't know who I am. I love you so much and I tried to kill you. Why?"

Frost continued holding his hand but stayed silent as her door opened. The medics came in and carried him into the rejuvenation room where he was placed in a tank. She ordered everyone out of the room and stood watching him float. _I can fix this, the only thing I need is some time._ Frost placed her hand on the tank as she remembered the last thing he'd said to her. _"I don't know who I am. I love you so much and I tried to kill you. Why?"_ The question bounced around in her mind for quite some time as tears rolled down her face. _I know why, and I'm sorry. Relationships are difficult. _

* * *

Author's Note - So now it's time to clear up those earlier anagrams.

11. You will love Videl Satan and no one else.  
12. She's not Frost. She is Videl Satan.  
13. You're not making love to Frost, only to Videl Satan. You will call her name.  
14. Tell Frost that even if she kills Videl Satan she is still Videl Satan.

Sorry for the slow update. My work schedule has been quite hectic. Some good news though, the next episode will belong to Videl. I thank you all for your patience. I've been thinking about how this would end and I must say it will be epic. I've been wondering what I'd do next after this story is done. Not sure whether to make a sequel or do random one shots covering the odd alternate realities like a medieval retelling of Dragon Ball all the way up to Z, or a space opera retelling even. I don't know yet. Until then, I thank you for reading. Peace.


	31. Episode Twenty-Nine - Shenron (Videl)

"Miss…" Videl was one foot out the door when she looked back at the receptionist. "Tell Mr. Silver that I'll be back in a few hours. If he's worried about me, tell him that I'll be fine and that I don't think I'll be attacked today. There's a person I have to meet today and it can't wait." Before the receptionist could get a word out Videl turned and took to the sky as she flew away. _I wonder what she'll say to me. Will she be angry, or worse off hate me from now on?_

Videl recalled telling Chi-Chi what had happened a few days ago and hearing a minute of silence and a request to see her. Videl felt herself slowing down a bit. Closing her eyes she willed herself to fly faster. In that brief moment she'd seen Gohan. She shook her head. _I've cried enough, haven't I?_ Videl laughed. It was hollow. _These past few days I've been putting up a brave fierce front showing how tough I am only to cry when I'm alone. _Her laughter continued as there was no humor in it. _I've reverted back to the way I used to be. I'm pathetic._

Minutes passed as she arrived and knocked on the door. A moment later Goten answered. He looked up and smiled. "Hello! You're here to see mom?" Videl returned his smile and nodded. Goten led her into the house. It smelt of great cooking. Her stomach growled. _It's good thing I didn't eat before coming here. I feel as if I could vomit from fear._ As they got closer to the kitchen she heard a couple voices that sounded familiar. _That can't be..._ As they entered the kitchen she noticed Bulma and 18 sitting at the table while Chi-Chi turned and looked at her briefly before looking down at Videl's stomach. She shifted her attention over to her son. "Goten, go outside and play." Goten ascended. "Okay!"

Chi-Chi ripped the phone cord out from the wall and made a whip out of it. "What did I tell you about flying in the house?!" Goten fell to the floor as she continued. "I don't care how fast or strong you are. When you're asleep you're mine! That is if I have to remind you again. Will I have to?" Goten quickly shook his head and walked quietly out of the house. Chi-Chi put the phone cord down on the counter and walked over to Videl. Every part of her tensed up as she got closer. _Whatever she does to me, I deserve._ She braced herself for a blow but was hugged instead. "Videl, I'm so sorry for your loss." She was still and unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know, and Gohan. I'm sorry about what happened to him." Chi-Chi pulled back. "You have nothing to apologize for. My son might be gone but he's still alive. Even if he is being treated the way you say he is. I blame whoever this Frost woman is, not you. The one thing I'm concerned about is that right now you feel angry and worthless, don't you?" Videl found herself subconsciously nodding. "How'd you know?" Chi-Chi smiled then looked over to Bulma and 18 who began laughing. "Welcome to the club." The three women said in unison.

Bulma took a sip of what looked to be tea before turning to Videl. "You're now one of us. You've suffered losses, felt insignificant and angry. It started with Goku and I and now it's been the one thing we all have in common and share with each other. If you've ever wondered how we've all managed to stay sane it's because we talk to one another. We see the pain and loss on your face and your attempts to disguise it. There's no need for you to do that when you're here. My condolences for your loss, a woman should never know that kind of grief."

18 stood and walked over to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her face before she hugged Videl as well. "Bulma is right. I'm so sorry for your loss." Videl returned her embrace. "Did you lose a child too?" 18 pulled back and leaned on the counter. She wiped away her tears. "Almost and before that even getting pregnant was problematic. I didn't think it was possible and for the longest time it seemed to be that way until it wasn't.

From the get go my pregnancy was riddled with problems and complications. I thought I'd known fear before but I was wrong. I kept thinking that Krillen would probably leave me for a normal woman because I was a freak. I'd never be able to be a mother and have a family. All these thoughts and more plagued me thanks to the freakishly strange hormones you get cursed with. Krillen reassured me of his love every step of the way. The twenty-seventh week of my pregnancy I gave birth to a premature baby girl. I was horrified, and more than anything I blamed myself.

She was alive but I read so many pamphlets regarding preemies that I was sure that my girl was going to die. I wanted to disappear. I thought to myself, if I don't give her a name and she dies the loss won't hurt so much. It would be as if this never happened." 18 placed her palm on her forehead looking ashamed as she continued. "Three days had passed and I didn't even bother looking for or even asking about my daughter. Why would I, I thought. I knew what I would see. My nameless daughter, the little piece of me and the one I love connected to all those tubes as she'd lay motionless in a box.

Some mother I was. Three more days passed and I worked up the courage to step out of bed to see her. On my way there I heard a woman crying. She kept saying Aoi and I knew why. I stopped and sat alongside the wall outside her room as I brought my knees up to my chest and shook in fear. I kept thinking how big of an idiot she was for naming a dead child. Didn't that woman realize that it would hurt her more? You have to understand, I was a different person then.

My general outlook on things was a bit immature at the time but I guess it's expected when you've been kidnapped and tinkered on since you were a child. You miss out on a lot of things, but that's a story for another day. Krillen was there for me as always when he could, it was around that time they came across Android 13. While I waited for him a doctor looked in on me and we talked for a long time. She seemed to be bubbly and incredibly ditzy but somehow someway she was able to talk me into seeing my daughter. She even went with me.

Seeing my baby in the incubator was as frightening as I thought it would be. I kept remembering the numbers regarding the survival rates of premature babies. She was so small but alive. The doctor and I visited her daily from that point on until it was clear that she would survive. I didn't feel like a coward anymore and Krillen waited with me to thank the doctor that gave me the strength to visit her. I remember the look on their faces. The doctor's name was Maron. It was my turn to be surprised when I learned that she used to date Krillen.

Things were awkward at first but that moment was brief. As thanks for what she'd done I named my daughter after her. The point of this story is that everyone has their low points in life mixed with moments of weakness and despair. We're all here, so let's hear you talk about it once more. If you're comfortable doing so." Videl crossed her arms. "I…" She hesitated for a moment. _What am I afraid of? These women could relate with me better than any psychologist. I've been avoiding them but I have no reason to do the same here._

Videl exhaled and told them everything as they listened and when she was finished it felt as if the pain in her heart was slowly being mended. "Videl…" Bulma began. "I understand why you didn't tell anyone about Frost. I'm very grateful that you didn't. If you had we'd have Goku and Vegeta either terrorizing Earth or out in space committing mass genocides. Not to mention the boys as well. The commands you suggested didn't make sense to me at first.

While I'm not sure if it would've worked or not you could've programmed Gohan's body not to respond but it would've clashed with the fact that you made her look like you in his eyes as it seems that it wouldn't have worked otherwise because he's obviously attracted to you. His body would respond regardless unless you had it in you to think of a command to make you look undesirable in his eyes and no woman wants that, so I understand the why of it a little better now. It's just a shame that there doesn't seem to be a thing we can do to help."

_There is one thing we could do. _"What about using the Dragon Balls?" Bulma shook her head. "We can't, at least not for another five or so months since the plan for the next wish is to make people forget about Majin Buu. Besides, there seems to be an unspoken agreement about never using the Dragon Balls to take care of our enemies. I'd suggested it before in the past and got rejected which I guess was for the best in the end.

I don't think anyone in this room would mind the use of Shenron however you wish but you don't have the time to wait for the Dragon Balls to become active again unfortunately." Videl's shoulders slumped as she felt her face display her feelings of disappointment. "It's alright I guess. I still plan on killing her for everything she's done. I honestly think I can beat her if she agrees to fight me but there's no guarantee that I'll be able to beat her because of her mind control ability." 18 slapped the table. "I got it! Videl, I think I know someone who can help you."

"Who would that be?" 18 walked towards the door. "Follow me, oh and thanks for the tea and cake Chi-Chi." Videl bowed respectfully to Chi-Chi and Bulma before heading out. "I'm putting all my trust and hope in you to save my boy! Good luck." Is what Videl heard behind her as she took to the sky as she followed 18. For a few minutes all she saw was the ocean until she noticed what had to have been the tiniest island she'd ever seen. As they landed a little girl who had been riding a turtle a moment ago ran towards 18. "Mommy, welcome back!" 18 picked her up and spun her around a bit. "Is the old man still here?" Marron nodded. "He's reading again." 18 put her down and smiled. "Of course he is." They entered the house.

Then went into the living room where Master Roshi was seated on a couch reading a magazine. 18 slightly kicked the couch launching it along with Roshi into the wall. Half a second had passed before he stood up. "What's your problem?!" 18 scowled. "What did I tell you about reading those things around my daughter? Forget about that, Videl needs your sunglasses." Roshi ducked behind the couch. "No, these are special!

"Why yes. That's why she needs them." Videl and 18 told Roshi what had happened and got him up to speed. Roshi stood up from behind the couch. "I…see. I'm very sorry for your loss. You can borrow my sunglasses but please be careful with them. These were made by my sister. Besides grief and annoyance this is the one thing she's given that has shown me how much she cares. Wear these and you'll not only be protected from mind control but you'll also have a better understanding of people's power levels around you. It's like a scouter but not."

Roshi took off his shades and handed them over to her as he continued. "There is someone that can help you fight this Frost character that more than likely won't be affected at all by mind control." _Everyone I know would be affected. The only person I can think of that probably wouldn't be affected is…no. _"You're not talking about-" "Yes, I am." Roshi interrupted. "I would've asked why you or anyone else didn't think about it but given the circumstances I understand why the thought never would've popped into anyone's mind."

18 snapped her fingers. "Now I know who you're talking about. With that person on your team I think you have nothing to worry about." _I agree, and I'm sure that the Red Ribbon Army wouldn't mind housing him for a while. _"Thank you Master Roshi. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you for the glasses and great suggestion." Roshi got uncomfortably close to her and grinned as he blushed. "Well cutie pie you could give this old man a kiss!"

18 grabbed his shirt collar. "I will end you one of these days you old lech-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked down noticing his right hand squeezing her left breast. He looked up at her innocently. "What? I was just checking these floatation devices to see if they were still buoyant. Good news! They still ar-" 18 hopped back and punted him high and out of the house. "Roshi's flying mommy!" 18 patted her daughter on the head. "He sure is."

Videl laughed and genuinely felt it. "Thank you 18, for everything." She gestured the comment away. "It was nothing. It's as the other ladies and I said earlier said. You're one of us now. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Videl nodded. "I didn't even think about food until I set foot in Chi-Chi's house. I would love to, thanks. Who's going to cook?"

18 smiled. "It won't be me. The last time I cooked Roshi was stuck in the bathroom for days. I'd rather not poison the ones I actually love and care about, so Krillen cooks while I clean. He should be home any moment now." Half an hour passed as Krillen walked through the door. "Well, if it isn't Gohan's girlfriend. How are you doing?" 18 gestured him forward and whispered in his ear. Videl watched his expression go from jovial to doleful. "Sorry for your losses. Are you staying for dinner?" She nodded. "What are we having?"

"You came on a good day since we're having sukiyaki tonight." Krillen finally noticed the plaster and wood planks on the living room floor then continued. "I guess that explains Roshi's disappearance." 18 kissed him. "I'll take care of the hole as usual dear." Krillen smiled and went into the kitchen while 18 fixed the roof. An hour passed as Roshi came in and brought the couch back to its usual spot. He sat and turned on the TV flipping through channels until he found and watched an exercise program.

Time had passed as they all gathered at the table and ate. _This is good._ "Where'd you learn how to cook?" Krillen looked up from his bowl of rice. "For a short while I worked at a restaurant. I figured that it would be a good idea if at least one of us knew how to cook. I wasn't fond of it at first but it has its upsides. It may just be the only thing I'll end up passing down to my child." They talked of past fights and fond memories until the food was gone. Videl got up and bowed respectfully to everyone as 18 stood and walked her out. Videl looked up and noticed that she could see all the stars the sky. Tears formed. _Gohan…_

She felt 18's hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Videl nodded then looked up thoroughly at the sky as if she could find him. "Yes. He's somewhere out there. I've lain in bed sleepless missing his warmth and touch while that thing is out there using him as she wishes. I miss his insight and understanding." Videl smiled. "It's ironic when I think of the way I used to be. Before I met him I often flew off the deep end trying to live up to a ridiculous ideal that I set for myself. He taught me how to fly and I became grounded somehow.

I started to think about things more before acting. I know that I've already kind of lapsed back to the way I used to be and i hate it. I will do everything in my power to kill that creature but I don't have it in me to hurt Gohan. He's been through so much." Videl heard 18 sigh behind her. "What I'm going to say may sound cold blooded but I want you to open your mind and take this into consideration.

If worst comes to worst and you have no choice, kill him. You have two choices Videl. Do you want to cry for a year and be happy later when you wish him back or do you want Gohan to be under that woman's control for the rest of your life regretting that because you didn't fight him? I know how much you love him, but do you love Gohan enough to kill him?" Videl closed her eyes seeing Gohan once more as tears rolled down her face as she turned around to face her. "Yes."

* * *

Author's Note - The end is near. The Interlude is coming up soon. I hope you all enjoyed the episode, peace.


	32. Interlude - Sully (Gohan)

"It's time to wake up, my captain." Gohan opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he looked at the woman that shared his bed. "Good morning Princess." He rested his head on her breasts and made himself comfortable. Frost stroked his hair and giggled. "What I have told you about doing that?" Gohan lazily shrugged. "I can't help it if your pillows are softer than the ones on this bed." Frost sighed as she laid back. "If I didn't know any better I'd almost be positive that the only thing you like about me is my body." He looked up in time to see the grin she tried to hide.

"Would you hate me if I said that was only half of it?" Gohan knelt over her and ran his hand slowly down from Frost's face to her thighs as he watched Frost wriggle as he continued. "Your body hides nothing from me Princess." Frost feigned anger and turned away from him. "Oh, and are you saying that I hide things from you?" He laid a couple of kisses on her stomach.

"Yes. At least your body is honest. I don't begrudge you for that; I can't help but find your duality enticing and cute. I don't know why you prefer to play coy but that's fine. I know what you want." Frost demurely turned her head to look Gohan in the eyes as she parted her legs open for him. He kissed Frost then positioned himself over her as the intercom in the room came on. "Queen Frost, you're needed for a Planet Trade Organization meeting."

Anger flared in her eyes then sorrow as she kissed him and got up from the bed to hit a button on her intercom. "I'll be there in a moment. Oh, and I'd advise that you run and hide from me for a while. You better hope that we don't cross paths because I plan to slowly disembowel you if we do." A choked sound of terror was heard over the intercom. "Queen Frost, I was only doing my job!" Frost frowned. "Have you forgotten what I said about not wanting to be bothered?" Silence was the answer she got as Frost continued. "I thought so.

You've interrupted copulation with my beloved and set back my chances for progeny, let alone time of enjoyment. I will go to this meeting however in the vain hopes that I do find you." Once more only silence was heard. Gohan got up from the bed and walked over to Frost hugging her from behind. "The poor fool has more than likely ran to the dock for a ship." She placed a hand on his arm. "If he's smart he will, beside that. Gohan, are you okay?"

His eyes lowered as he pointed to his head. He closed his eyes as his mind was plagued with two sets of memories that made no sense. _I have no idea who I'm supposed to be. When I think about Frost I know that I love her, I have the memories to prove that._ He fell to his knees. _But it doesn't feel right. It happened, didn't it? The death of my father, my kidnapping and revenge on Raditz after taking my mother forcefully and making her bear my step-brother?_

He began to go into the fetal position. _If it did happen then why is it that when I asked about him Frost told me that he didn't exist. It feels all too real but not at all mine when it comes to these memories. I have no bastards either. Erasa, Lime, Lazuli and Videl…Videl what is she to me? Wasn't she just a non-essential distraction? If that is the case then why is that when I think of her my heart aches?_ Tears streamed down his face as Frost rested his head on her lap.

She stroked his hair tenderly as tears ran down her face as well. "My love, you're still in pain because of me. I'm sorry. Look into my eyes and find peace." He didn't meet her eyes. "Who is Videl?" Frost continued stroking his hair. "She's a soon to be dead Earthling woman. So please, put her out of your mind and look into my eyes." Gohan complied as he felt his body ease up and slacken. Eyelids growing heavy he smiled. "I love…I love…" _Who?_ He drifted into sleep.

Gohan walked as he took in his surroundings. He looked down and stopped noticing that he was wearing a black suit and tie. He ascended the steps to a shrine. To the left he saw his mother, Bulma, 18, Marron, Baba. Mrs. Briefs and Videl as they all wore black kimonos. To the right was his father, grandfather, little brother, Mr. Satan, Piccolo, Dende, Master Roshi, Krillen, Yamcha, Vegeta and Trunks who all wore suits similar to his with the exception of Piccolo, Dende and Vegeta. In the middle there was a small shrine with two burning incenses.

Gohan walked up to it and noticed that there was no picture, however there was a name on it that read Mumei. He could feel his face showing his confusion as he turned to the people around him. "Who died?" They all looked at him as he felt their sorrow. They stayed silent. It got dark and it looked as though it would start raining soon. Gohan made his hand into a fist. "Who died?! Tell me, please!" One of them walked over to him. She looked up into his eyes and his heart nearly stopped as he looked into hers. Videl placed her left hand on his face.

"Our baby…we didn't even get to think of a name, let alone tell anyone but you know this already." Gohan shook his head. "No…I don't. I don't even know what's real anymore. Am I really here?" Videl smiled weakly. "What do you think?" Gohan sighed. "I don't know. When I'm awake it feels like I'm dreaming or something. I keep wondering if what I'm feeling is mine. Forgive me for what I'm about to do since it is inappropriate." He pulled Videl in close to him and kissed her. At first it was a simple kiss, and then he felt a passion that matched how he felt for Frost then compared the feelings. Videl looked slightly breathless. "Gohan…"

_So far none of this makes sense but I'm sure that I'm dreaming. If that is the case…_"Piccolo, would you mind putting Vegeta in a dress?" He nodded and extended his hand as Vegeta now wore a frilly dress and had flowers in his hair. Vegeta stood there as if nothing happened and no one said anything. _Its official then, I'm lucid dreaming. This is a dream, yet the kiss I shared with Videl felt more real than the ones I have with Frost. That makes no sense though, right?_

Gohan studied the faces around him and finally noticed what he had missed. _My bas…children are missing. My step brother doesn't exist and I have a brother. My mother and father are alive as well as everyone else. It could be that even though I know this is a dream I can honestly believe that it represents who the real me is._ He embraced Videl and kissed her once more.

"I will find my way back to you. I said that to you before…" He tried to remember but couldn't. _This is a lucid dream; I could tap into my subconscious if I tried. I just have to be creative about it._ He let her go. "Goodbye everyone. Hopefully I'll see you all again soon." He took to the air and flew home and was at his door an indeterminate amount of time later. He reached into his pocket for keys then decided to kick the door in instead. _It's a dream, I don't have to pay for it and I don't have time to worry about it._ He walked over to his TV and looked at his DVD Collection.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. _I have to remember everything, that's all that matters._ He opened his eyes and saw a series he'd never seen before as he picked up a case that read Memories Vol. 6. The title on the case said Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He rifled through all of them realizing that he had twelve volumes. He sat down and watched Vol. 9 first noticing that it was all done in first person view as he'd expected. Time passed as he finished the last volume and turned off the TV. When he did he woke up on the spaceship. He sat up and put on his clothes. _I know enough now to realize that Frost has to die._ He stared at the bed.

_While Videl said that she'd forgive me I'll do everything in my power to make it up to her somehow. I can't kill Frost since I'm still under her power. What can I do then? I have all this power and I'm still useless…unless I continue acting as if I'm the alternate version of myself. It's only a matter of time before Frost plans to kill Videl, and it'll most likely be me to do it. _Gohan shook his head. _Frost thinks she has enough control over me, but I have just enough to save Videl's life._ He walked over to the intercom and pressed the left button on it. "Yes?"

The sound of the voice was weary and new. _I hope they have it._ "I need a pen and a piece of paper." There was a slight pause before the intercom crackled. "Those items are archaic but we'll get them to you shortly." Half an hour passed as someone arrived with the items he requested. He sat and wrote his note promptly then read it over twice. _Videl, you've forgiven me for what I have no control over. Will you forgive me after you read this?_

An alarm went off as the floor shook beneath his feet. He went over to the intercom and hit the button for communication. "What's going on out there?" Weapon fire and screaming was heard in the distance as he couldn't pinpoint the direction exactly. The intercom crackled once more. "We're under attack! For some reason our death beams aren't working on one of them." _That must be Videl. I can't think of anyone else that would charge in like that but her._ He neatly folded the note and placed it in his pants pocket and the left room, looking for the sounds of battle. He rushed down several corridors and found several dismembered soldiers.

While many were mercifully dead others were still screaming as they stared at where their limbs used to be. He knelt down over a soldier. "Where'd they go?" The soldier pointed down another corridor. "That woman's bracelets or whatever. Our beams just bounce off of them like they were nothing. Be careful!" Gohan nodded and ran as he found more dead and mutilated soldiers until he came across a man and woman with their backs turned to him. Gohan took a deep breath and struggled to conceal his disappointment. "Looking for me?"

They turned to face him. Sharpner was expressionless but fidgeted a bit while Lime was perfectly still as her hands and the front of her coat slowly dripped blood. She raised her hand and pointed at her comrade. "He is. I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am. I'm also sorry for doing nothing, let alone even trying to save you from what she must've been done to you by now. I-I have a lot of killing to do. Excuse me, and goodbye." Gohan powered up, placed his middle and index fingers to his forehead and phased in front of Lime then punched her in the solar plexus.

As she lurched forward he delivered a chop to the back of her neck knocking her out. He caught Lime as she fell and held her as he shifted his attention over to Sharpner. "Thanks for the attempt but rescuing me is pointless. Place your hand on my shoulder and I'll explain why." Originally looking outraged Sharpner shrugged and indulged him. Placing both fingers to his forehead again he phased out and appeared in a massive bathroom in front of Mr. Satan.

He jumped and screamed at their sudden appearance as his towel dropped causing him to scream again. "What are you, why, how did you get in my bathroom?!" Gohan set Lime down. "I'm sorry sir, I was in a rush you were the person I thought of first for a link back to Earth. Is Videl here?" He shook his head. "She's not, oh and before I left I heard that she loves you. Are you treating her right, have you done anything you shouldn't have?"

_I don't have time for this but he deserves to know the truth at least._ "Sir, I love Videl more than you could ever imagine. I've done my best to treat her the way she wishes to be treated." Mr. Satan stared blankly back at him. "How does she want to be treated?" Gohan smiled. "Like she isn't made of porcelain. She wants the truth, no matter the form it comes in. I'm not sure if you've had time to talk to her but whatever questions you may have regarding us you should ask Videl. Speaking of…" He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the note.

He handed it over to him and picked up Lime as he continued. "I'm sorry for surprising you like that. We'll be on our way. Please speak to her soon. If I know her she's probably on her way over here right now. I can't see her right now or else my resolve will crumble. Tell Videl that I miss her and that I'm sorry. Sharpner put your hand on my shoulder. We're going to West City." As he did he heard what had to have been the door downstairs being smashed through.

_She sensed me and got here faster than I expected. I can feel her._ With a woeful smile he placed his fingers upon his forehead and phased just as the bathroom door exploded. "Go-" was all he heard from her as they appeared next to Vegeta. Remembering the dream he had earlier it took every bit of his willpower not to break out laughing as he nodded respectfully to him. "Sorry for barging in like this. We'll be gone soon." They were inside the gravity machine. Vegeta took off his armor and sat down. "Would you mind telling me what's going on? Whenever Trunks asks about you Bulma winces as if she's in pain. You haven't touched her have you?"

Gohan couldn't hold it in, he finally let go and laughed. _Not in this reality._ He shook his head and told Vegeta everything. Sharpner listened and seemed to understand his choices. In the end Vegeta nodded approvingly at him. "Originally I was going to say that your choices reeked of cowardice but there's so much honor and thought put into it. What you are planning, I've tried something like that before, only to find out that it was a waste.

You were right not to tell any of us about Frost, and I'm especially glad that your idiot father doesn't know. If she'd have us both Frost would also have access to our fused form as well. One thing though, are you completely that sure she'd be able to go through with your instructions?" Gohan sensed Videl who was still far away. "Yes. I think she'd understand it would be the only way she'd be able to fight Frost evenly." Vegeta sighed. "Maybe I'm getting soft but it's a shame that my home and people are gone. You would've been a great General."

"Thank you Vegeta." He placed Lime in Sharpner's arms as he continued. "I have no idea what drove her to that kind of rage, but she is far too valuable to die needlessly up there. Look after her; I have a role that needs to be played." Placing his fingers to his forehead he phased out and appeared next to Frost. She was asleep in her command chair. He stared down at her. _Starting now up until the very end I can't afford to allow myself to think openly around her. _He picked her up and started walking towards her quarters. _I wish I could kill you! _Frost's eyes shot open.

"My beloved, are you feeling better?" He smiled. "I've never felt better. I'm sorry if I scared you Princess." Frost looked away shyly. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault you were in that pain to begin with. I wanted to check in on you to see if you were doing better but to my annoyance two altered Earth cretins made it up here and somehow got away. I don't care about that though. I kept wondering what would happen if they reached you."

Gohan chuckled. "Nothing would've happened, I'm stronger than them." Frost smiled weakly. "I know you're strong. Their strength doesn't scare me. It's the things they'd say to drive a wedge between us that frighten me. I've spent too many years away from you not knowing your touch and love. Now that I've had it, I refuse to let anyone sully what we have together. Two days from now we're going to visit Earth. You're going to kill that Earthling woman. Until then…"

She kissed him as he stood in front of her quarters. The door opened then closed behind them as they entered the room. He laid her down gently on the bed. "I'm yours." Gohan took off his clothes and climbed into bed with her. She straddled him and smiled. "Yes, you're mine."

* * *

Author's Note - Mumei is as close to Nameless in Japanese as possible. That explains the name that was given. Hope you all enjoyed the interlude. Peace.


End file.
